Freckled Cute-Stupid! Bastard
by Nerd n' Rockin'Gamer
Summary: Jean though he had renewed his boring and monotonous life to: being perfectly built, being in the best soccer team ever, being the center of attention, soon reaching independence, having the perfect blonde girlfriend, manly as ever... unlike an incredibly idiotic freckled being that will change his life forever. The heart as a daredevil, made life alter... into the unimaginable.
1. ONE

Hey there again! :) First things first, this is my first modernized AoT story of high school (and yaoi) xD to write, I think of the stuff that happens to me in school, but you don't care about that... ok :(

Second! My computer charger is damaged, so I can't continue my Skyrim story! D: That's why I'm writing this with my mom's computer, because... I have to write somehow :/ Talking about mom's computer, the space key is a bit damaged so I have to press it several times, so if you see a lot of spaces between words... sorry xD

Anyhow! Enjoy! I don't own anything, just some of my own characters! ;)

* * *

ONE

-"Johnny! You're gonna be late for school! Get your ass down here!"

Mom's piping voice rang in my ears as I jolted up from bed, irritated. God, she was so annoying, -"Jesus, woman, I'm changing! Give me a fucking minute!"- I shouted back angrily, stomping my way to the bathroom, sheets falling and I didn't even bothered to pick it up, -"And it's Jean!"

-"Just hurry up!"- She rushed me.

All that rushing and what was she doing? Sitting her ass on the couch like a grumpy big fat cat watching the damn TV all day long. It's all she does, really.

I grunted and then sighed as I look myself in the mirror. Why does my morning always start like this? It's so frustrating that I wanted to break my own reflection on the mirror. My silky light brown hair was messed up and I had dark circles from last night's texting. Oh yeah…

I was about to deepen into thoughts when the alarm rang. Shit! It's already seven! I'm late! I combed my hair with my hands and a bit of gel. Hurriedly, I brushed my teeth and dashed outside to get the school uniform. In doing so, I almost tripped because of the random stuff on the floor, mostly shoe boxes. My room was a mess. I ignored it and opened the wardrobe, finding it empty. Where…?

-"Mom! Where's my uniform!?"- I asked, shouting.

-"What? Did you say something?"- She shouted back.

-"I asked where the fuck is my uniform!"- I smashed the wardrobe's door close.

-"Ohhhh!"- She exclaimed sarcastically, -"I thought I told the John John to wash it yesterday!"- She lengthened that last word, -"But of course he never listens!"

Shit, shit, shit...!

I looked at the clock: 7:30.

Fuck…!

The fact that I only had _one _uniform made it worse, so I opened my drawer and snatched a T-shirt without looking and then the sea blue jeans on my bed, not even caring if it was clean or not. When I took off my sleeping shirt, I realized that I had obliviously taken a pink shirt. Great, just great. Apparently, it was the only one available because the rest of the shirts were all messed in my room and I had no time to look for another but… I really didn't want to wear this shirt and I definitely didn't want _anyone _to see me with it. Pink…

I stuck my tongue out as my eyes adjusted to fluorescent pink of my shirt, making disgusting sound. Then, my salvation came in: my black jacket that I haven't used in a long time. It was old and ripped. I put it on and surprisingly, it still fit me.

Mind racing, I packed my notebooks inside my backpack and ran down stairs. Shit…

Before I stepped into the kitchen for breakfast, I swooped into the living room,-"Mom… I need you to-"

-"I ain't writin' you no excuse for your uniform. I told you yesterday to wash em', didn't I?"- She interrupted me, clearly angry at me for not listening to her yesterday. She didn't looked back from the couch and just glued her eyes into her daily morning novel, -"But you were so busy 'studying'."

Yeah, sure… studying.

The second she said no, I growled angrily and stomped into the kitchen, -"Pft, whatever. Didn't need it anyways."

She snorted and burst into laughter to then speaking again, but I didn't listen to her and just went straight into the kitchen, opening the oven to find nothing.

-"Looking for food, eh? I also told ya' to prepare the breakfast yesterday!"

God dammit, why did she have to make it hard today? She didn't wash my uniform and she didn't made breakfast. I'd do it myself, but I'm a horrible cooker and besides, I didn't have time.

Even so, I wasn't going to show her weakness… I'll do it myself. Breakfast _and _the excuse.

Angrily, I smashed my fist in the counter, -"Don't need it from you either!"- Hearing her laugh and speak more, I snatched some bread and butter from the fridge.

-"Hurry up if you don't want to miss the buss!"

-"Shit!"- I cursed when I heard the buss on the front yard.

Hurriedly spreading the butter on the bread with a knife, it fell. I had to knelt down and clean it to use it again. I quickly munched on the bread and ran outside.

-"Wait! Wait!"- I shouted, stretching my arms to the bus as if to reach it and touch it.

It left.

I wanted to scream and let out all the toads and snakes swallowing me up… for real.

I didn't look back to mom and just… walked.

-"Hey! Aren't you gonna ask me to drive ya' to school?"

I didn't answer and kept walking to school. Did she really have to ask?

* * *

I think anger kept me going, because I felt like a living volcano when I reached my school. I was sweating everywhere and my heart beats accelerated each step I took.

When the bell rang, I dashed to my first class… math. The teacher wasn't there yet, so I took out my Iphone and messaged: '_Good morning, babe. Are you here yet?' _to my girlfriend. Whenever I thought of her, my chest tightened. Yesterday, just yesterday I had my very first girlfriend, though I never admit it. It felt weird and awkward because I know nothing about her, but its due time, everything is. The only thing that mattered is that she was perfect: blond hair, crystal blue eyes, perfectly curved body…

-"Oh, sorry I'm late, my adorable students!"- A high pitched voice echoed in the hallway, interrupting my thoughts. I looked to where the voice came and saw Hanji Zoe, my math teacher, walking towards the class room while looking for something in her purse, probably the keys, -"I'm coming!"- She sang that last part.

Hanji was a weird math teacher. According to her, math was everywhere and everything she ever saw was math. She literally compares everything with math; every word she said had to have at least one mathematical word. She was a walking number.

-"Hey, teacher, don't push yourself. Take it easy and just relax,"- A masculine tough voice sounded behind me, -"It's Monday."

I looked back and saw Reiner with Berthold beside him, -"Yo."- I said.

Reiner smiled widely, -"Hey there, Jean."

Berthold just nodded to me. That guy was quiet and shy, contrary to his best friend Reiner, who was cheerful and bigmouthed.

-"Hello, hello!"- The teacher greeted them, not taking her eyes off the purse while looking for her keys, -"Where are my keys…,"- She muttered to herself and I swore that the hand on the purse went deeper.

While Hanji fought with herself, the rest of the group arrived. Now, it was the girls, -"Good morning, everyone!"- Sasha sang, waving her arms up. Just behind her, barely seen, was Connie, right behind her ass like always looking for her attention and love. It was impossible though, she was as messed up as the teacher.

Behind her were Ymir and Krista, the lesbians. That's what everyone thought. Then behind them were Carolina, Hannah and Annie.

-"Hey, wait up!"- A too well known voice rang through the hallway.

-"Hurry, Eren! We're gonna be late!"-

Just behind the girls group, Eren and Armin were running towards the class. Keeping up with them was no one else than Mikasa, the girl who used to be my crush and the biggest one. Not anymore. I tried to get to her, but she's always with that damn Eren and Armin. She was like glued to them. It wouldn't surprise me that she slept with them both. They annoyed me, but specially Eren. Ididn't stand him. I never understood how the rest of the group could. Oh wait… they were all the same.

-"Oh god, we're not late!"- Armin said when he reached the classroom, putting his hands on his knees, then wrapping them around Eren, -"I thought I was going to die!"

Armin, a nerdy that worried too much about school and grades. Well look at him, he almost had a heart attack because he thought he was late. Eren was the opposite of Armin; Mikasa… well; she's the top of the class. With that, I say enough. They were the worst horrible trio I've seen.

Later on, the rest of the group arrived: Franz, Thomas, Samuel, Mac, Daz, Tom and Mylius.

And someone else.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure leaning against the wall with a book on his hand. New guy? I couldn't investigate any longer because Hanji finally found her keys, -"Alrighty then, come inside please!"- She said cheerfully while letting all of us in.

Once inside, I sat in the same place as always: right beside the door to dash out once class is over. It always worked and besides, I could keep an eye out for those who pass by. It's ridiculous, but fun. Better than watching a crazy teacher who dreams with numbers.

-"Okay everyone, takes your seats!"- She said cheerfully, wanting to start class already. She always had that annoying tendency of pointing out the obvious, like… I know I have to sit down.

I sighed and propped my head in hand, elbow on my desk. I looked down and saw a lot of tiny penises drawn in my desk, along with 'Fuk u' and 'Try sukin my dick out'. An idea popped into my mind and I took out my pencil from the cartridge. When I was about to continue the suggestive conversation with 'Suk ur mama's' the teacher began the class abnormally, -"Students! I have great news for you- well, it's technically one divided by…,"- She went on with her mathematical analysis of her news. I hung my head, only to raise it again when she said something that picked my curiosity, -"…there's a new entrant in our group! Say hello to our new friend!"

That's when I saw the figure that I just saw earlier peek from the door and enter shyly. It was a guy. He walked silently to the front, his footsteps barely hearable. He had a black jacket that had the Assassin's Creed insignia on the chest and black jeans with grubby and all drawn over Converse. Cool, I though. I had played the Assassin's Creed saga a long time ago. He also had a book in his hand titled 'Hunger Games'. I couldn't see his face because he was looking down; though, he also had a red Superman badge beanie over his black hair. When he finally looked up, all I saw was a stupid mama's boy freckled kid,-"H-hey, I'm Marco Bott."

* * *

How was it for my first time? :D Tell me!

Too short, right? :/ I'm trying to improve, because I tend to write too much in short stories :v


	2. TWO

Hello :3 just sayin' I'm having fun writing this XD

* * *

TWO

Great… just great.

Like every time a new student integrated our group, Hanji made them stand up front to talk. Now I had to hear about the hobbies and liking of someone I don't know and don't care shit about. What? Do I have to hear how many times a guy likes to go to the bathroom? For fuck's sake! It's like when she made me go to the front the first day, I said 'My name's 'You don't give a fuck' and my hobbies are none of your business'. Nah, I really didn't say that, but I wanted to. That was back when I was a dummy and a fool. I changed. So if the teacher asked me again, I would say that, totally.

The guy was speaking and I drifted into thoughts, to my own world, until he said something that made me come back into reality, -"My hobbies are writing, reading, drawing, play video games… and I also like…,"-I waited for it, but…, -"… like to read comics and yeah… that's it."- He shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

I snorted. All eyes were on me. I thought he was going to say that he liked guys, 'cause… that'd be funny and wrong. It's a guy and a girl. No guy could like another guy. It's disgusting and not cool. Guys like that were lame and so gay, and this guy on the front looked like one; just by looking at his freckles you could tell. It looked so bad on guys.

-"Is something the matter, Kirshtein?"- Hanji asked me from her desk, glaring at me, obviously angered. Well, she called me by my surname and that's not good. She didn't like when someone laughed or talked when a student was on the front presenting themselves and especially if it was to mock the person. In my case, I couldn't hold myself.

-"Nothing, miss,"- I said and cracked her a smile forcefully. Her face was creepy. She always made that creepy face to intimidate someone; unfortunately for her, not me, -"Nothing's wrong with _me_, but… well, neh."- I shrugged, wanting to say that he had something wrong, but it's not worth the detention.

She kept glaring at me while I grinned to the freckled guy. He just stared at me with that innocent face, while holding the book in his hands like hugging it. I discovered something else: he's a nerd. He liked to read, apparently, and that was lame. I scored another point.

Hanji growled and sighed, turning her head towards the guy, -"Well, thank you, Marco. It's nice to have you with us in twelve two."

-"Th-thanks."- He said awkwardly, still oblivious to what just happened and sat. To my disbelief, the only desks available were in my line, so he sat behind me, because he couldn't seat another row back. Idiot.

I sighed. My day couldn't get any worse. I was trying to get away from guys like him and look. I'll just ignore him.

While Hanji kept going with her class, I thought about my life.

Jean Kirshtein's the name, eighteen years old in twelve grade whose life couldn't get any worse. It's not easy to live with an annoying mother who critics everything you do and juts sit in the couch all day. It's also not easy to live with a bunch of idiots as your classmates, because really, they were all a bunch of idiots and nerds and stupid whatever else they could be. That's why; I always hung out with the other group, the other twelve grade: twelve one. They were the cool guys; the ones who did all sorts of things and were always around girls. The number One. My girlfriend is in that group. They did sports: basketball, volleyball, soccer, baseball, etc. They're the reason why I'm at the soccer club. Best team ever. These guys in my group were a bunch of wannabes. Oh! And from now on, I'll be hanging _and _hooking up with my girlfriend who hasn't texted me back. It's weird because, she answers rather quickly, just like last night. I wrote her and in a second, she already answered me.

Other than that, I studied in Trost High School, City of Rose and I lived pretty close too. There were better schools than this one like the ones in Sina and I'm not even mentioning the universities there. This one was a baby compared to the ones there. I say that without reciting the ones on Maria City, those were like gnat. Anyhow, I really didn't care. I was practically obligated to come here, but the only reason I came was because of my friends, girlfriend and because I didn't want to be with mom at home. I shiver at the thought of being a whole day with her.

I have high hopes that my live will change when I'm out of here. It will all change, I know it or else I'll make it. I want to be independent already and make my own decisions without having my mom or anyone else criticizes me.

So much though made me weary, so I placed my head on the desk, looking away into the hallway. My eyes closed on their own…

-"Jean! What is the result of 360 divided by 50 and multiplied by 10 which is the exact percent of the angle in circle I just drew?"

I jerked my head up by the teacher's high voice and looked at her. I looked at the chalkboard, invaded by an impossible amount of numbers and formulas for… what? And above all… when did she write all that? Sleepishly, I answered slowly, -"Um… it's obvious that…,"- I focused on the chalkboard, looking for clues, but found none and just shrugged it off. A few snickers were heard.

She sighed and pointed somewhere behind me or… someone, -"Yes, Marco?"- She smiled widely at him, somehow knowing he'd get the right answer.

Which he did, -"It's 72, miss. That's the exact percent of the angle. If you multiply it by ten, you can get the other angle as well."- He said as he wrote something in his notebook. I looked around and noticed that everyone had theirs out. Since when did they have to take the notebooks out? I was the only one without mine out; hell, I didn't even have notebooks to begin with. Just a few. Not enough for all the classes though.

-"Very, very good, Marco,"- Hanji expressed cheerily, -"I knew you'd get it right."- She glanced at me and I scoffed, looking away.

I clicked my tongue, irritated and placed down my head on the desk again. Wow. We had a smartass in our group. _Another one_. Yay.

I kept sighing and wondering off into space for the rest of the class. When the bell was about to ring, Hanji called to me, -"Kirshtein, if you could please stay, I'd be grateful."- Her voice was gentle, but her face wasn't.

I swore to myself as the rest of the group left, leaving me being the only one in this damned classroom.

Or so I though.

Because the new guy stayed. Then, one thing was for sure and it proved I was right: he was gay and he liked me. No way! I tried my best to stay as far away as I could from him, walking towards Hanji's desk.

-"Jean,"- Hanji sighed and crossed her hands together, resting her chin on them, her elbows on her desk;-"I'm worried about- oh, Marco, let me speak to him first and then I'll be with you in a minute and thirty two second with fifteen microseconds. Please don't go."- She smiled to him with those stupid puppy eyes.

He laughed a little and smiled back to her, -"It's okay. Take your time."- He smiled sweetly, but I knew that in the back of his mind, he said '_Hurry up, bitch or I'll be late for my next class' _like any other nerd would. Speaking of next class, I heard that the teacher was absent, but I wasn't gonna tell him that. Freshmen like him should find out on their own.

-"Thank you,"- She then turned her gaze to me and spoke lowly, her face full of seriousness,-"I'm really worried about you, Jean. You didn't paid attention to my class. Irresponsibility will only take you down and this year just begun… you've been carefree and ignorant. You didn't used to be like that. What's the matter? Are there some problems in your home that you want to talk about? I'm all ears for the students, especially the students from _my _group."- She was speaking in low tone, almost like a whisper, probably to prevent the new guy from hearing. It wasn't working though, he heard the scolding Hanji just gave me and I knew because of the worried expression he had. It was the same one as Hanji's.

I sighed angrily. Who was she to scold me like that? Besides, nothing was wrong with me. I just choose to enjoy life more. True, I changed, but it was for the best because I used to be a wimp and a fool. I choose that I wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of me because of that. Above all, I'm a grown up. Things change, I change. I need to be strong and let the childish drown. It's cool anyway. Life's like this: if you couldn't be one of the best, then be impressed. I chose to be the best with the best.

I wasn't going to tell her any of that, so I just shrugged ignorantly and gave her best 'I don't really know, and don't care' face and really, I didn't. At least something good came out of me: I'm being honest for once.

She sighed wearily, -"I can't believe you…,"- But before she could continue, I was already out and her worried face worsen. With any other student, she have gone wild mad because what I did was disrespectful, but she didn't for me and that meant that she really was worried.

From the look on the newbie's face, I thought that he might ask her about me, so I stood near the door and listened, -"Good grief, I don't know what else to do about him..."- That wasn't meant for anyone to hear and she quickly realized that someone was waiting for her, -"Oh! Marco, did you need me for something?"

-"Uh… yeah,"- I heard him say. His voice sounded bothered, -"It's my schedule and… I'm kind of lost".

-"Oh, of course you'd be! Let me write you down the teacher's names. Okay… this one is in the upper level and…"- I heard the sound of scribbles and muttering as she told him each of the classroom's location, -"There you go! If you have any doubts, just ask!"

-"Okay. Thanks!"

-"Sure thing!"

I heard footsteps coming closer and I dashed away. Well, he didn't ask anything about me, but that didn't change my mind from believing that he's gay.

I kept walking, unaware of where I should go. Oh, yeah… my next class. Suddenly, I forgot and took out the paper with my schedule.

_Math- Upper level_

_Science- Upper level_

_Spanish- Upper level_

_English- Lower level_

_LAUNCH _

_Art- Lower level_

_Chemistry- Lower level_

_Physical Education: Court_

These papers were still unfinished. They didn't have the teacher's names beside their classes, probably because there were new teachers to come. I grunted, already tired. Next is science and I felt like cutting it. I didn't want to see Hannes –if he's still the teacher- and hear his stupid talk about animals and how they reproduce and shit.

I texted my girlfriend, _Where r u?_

This time, she answered quickly, _I already see u ;)_

When I turned and saw her, my jaw drooped and I realized just how beautiful the school's uniform looked on her, because on me it was horrible. Short skirt that reached above her knee, exposing her thigh tanned flesh. Girls were supposed to wear long black socks to prevent guys like me drool over. Either way, most girls didn't wear them and it was better that way. Hey, we guys have eyes and we gotta see what we like. The white buttoned shirt was a little too tight and while having the first button free, her chest was clearly visible. Perfect. Around the shirt was the grey vest that had the school's weird logo. It was the side of the face of a brown haired woman with a crown. Now, to the top. My girlfriend had blonde almost white straight hair and her eyes were a blueish purple that perfectly matched her makeup, especially her pink lips. Her name was Trisha and…that's it, but I had a feeling that was her nickname. I don't really know.

She put her lips together and walked over to me nicely, even with those high heels boots. Leaning over, she kissed me. A sweet, but startling shiver ran trough me when she pressed it even more. Between the kisses, she asked me, -"Don't you have class now?"

-"Uh… yeah, I think so. Not sure..."- My voice was shaky. She put me nervous.

-"Then, let's go somewhere else."- She whispered to my ear and pulled me away. We walked, hands together, into a nice cozy hub where the pairs hooked up. It was called the Love Nest and even now, class period, there were like five or more pairs making out. In the hub were nice red couches rounding up a table, which had a lot of gum glued below. Behind the couches were long windows that when you looked down trough them, you could see the lower level's round courtyard were students always played different stuff. That kind of looked like the one million courtyards Hogwarts had. Wait… where did that come from?

We sat beside a couple that were really into it and my heart almost stopped. This was it; the moment of truth, where we were really going to get intimate. She wrapped her hands around my neck, -"Ready?"- Her voice was so sensual…

My heart beats were so fast that it wouldn't surprise me if she heard it, -"Y-yeah… bring it, b-baby,"- That was horrible. My voice was so messed up, unlike hers. She kept it cool, while I was losing my mind.

I leaned closer, but before we could begin, I heard a familiar voice, -"Umm, excuse me."

I looked up to the new freckled guy, -"Oh… hey."- I muttered, clearly angry at him for interrupting my special moment. Was he following me or what?

-"Sorry to interrupt… but I…,"- His voice was shaky. He was nervous, ashamed for interrupting us. He sounded just like me a few seconds ago, -"I'm lost and-"

-"Again?"- I asked and snorted, trying to be cool to impress Trisha, -"Science classroom is in the lower level."- I lied and smirked. I knew I had to look hot for Trisha. She gave a look and raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to comment, but she closed it.

-"Oh,"- He put on a doubtful face and looked at the school's schedule paper, more lost, -"Okay. Thanks."- Turning around, I saw his backpack. My jaw dropped. It was the DC Heroes backpack that was impossible to find and I always wanted when younger. I felt a prick of jealousy, but quickly shove it away. I had long since forgotten all that stuff.

I had no idea if he went to the lower level or not; if he did, he's a total idiot.

-"Wow,"- Trisha said beside me, -"You're a real bad boy, you know that? I like it."-

That quickly sent good feelings in me and I smirked, though, my bad boy attitude faded, replaced by nervousness, -"You k-know me."

-"Is that a new guy in your group?"- She asked, even though she knew the answer, because she seemed to know everyone on this school, especially guys and that bothered me a little, -"He's adorable."

That bothered me even more and pissed me off. Without thinking, I pulled her head towards mine and smashed my lips into hers. She didn't complain and that meant she remarked Marco in that way on purpose. I liked that.

I was so pissed off at him that I remembered his name. God.

We were at the level of our tongues dancing, when someone poked my shoulders, -"Hey you."

Trisha gasped and broke the kiss, familiar with the voice. I gazed up, breathing heavily and inspected the motherfucker.

I never saw him in my life, but his little composure was intimidating. He didn't even reach five meter height, but of course, I wasn't going to show him fear, and even less if Trisha was beside me, who did seemed quite in shock. I stared at him. He was white skinned, almost pale like a vampire's. To add more, his hair was black with the undercut style and perfectly shining. His eyes were a little bit disturbing; the pupil was small and grey, but had that sharp intensity of seriousness and intimidation. He seemed like a business man with that black formal suit that guys wore on their proms, but I had a feeling he was a teacher… a new one.

I just stared at him and he stared back at me with that piercing look while frowning. It was like a competition. He seemed more of a bad boy than me, -"It appears to me that you have class now,"- He leaned down and put his hand back, -"And you better get your ass moving."

In the end… he won.

And I was pulled away by my own force.

* * *

Guess, GUESS who it is! xD If you did, tell me if I described him well, because... it's a little hard :/

I know that Jean is kinda of a jerk xD just waiiit...


	3. THREE

:( No reviews yet... I feel lonely... I always tell myself that reviews doesn't matter much, but, well... I keep asking myself: Who am I writing for? Myself? I have the whole story in my head, so why write it down?

Neh, ignore me :)

* * *

Three

It was the third day of school of this year and I was already begging for summer.

I swallowed all my swearing and stared at the guy who just humiliated me in front of Trisha. I wanted to slam my fist into him or just turn away, but I knew that I'd get in trouble if I did and this guy… gets in my nerves. I had to admit that. He didn't pull me out of the couch; I just pushed myself up, like I _had _to do it. If I didn't know better, I'd say he used some kind of power on me.

Who was he anyway? He didn't have any right to do what he just did, unless he was the principal… but he wasn't, because we were headed right to my science classroom and I know now that this motherfucker was my new science teacher.

Once inside, all eyes fell on me and everyone was snickering. Others were wide eyed and jaw dropped, unable to believe what the new teacher just did: look for me without even knowing who the hell I was and the school itself.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Eren laughing at me openly. Before I could throw him a glare and some words, the teacher stopped me, -"Take a seat, Kirshtein,"- He said and the moment he said my surname, I flinched. How did he know? He began to eye me or…–"I wonder where your school uniform is."- Again, the piercing look that demanded answer with his deep voice.

_Ah shit… _I cursed, throwing my head back. I completely forgot I had to write an excuse because of my 'uniform'. Damn it. I got through Hanji nicely, but not him. How am I supposed to tell him that? It would be embarrassing, even more if it was in front of my group. They were the idiots and I was going to show them that I was the exception. In the end, I shrugged ignorantly and said, -"Home"- Which I would regret I did because of the look the teacher had that said _'You did not just say that'. _

He stared at me fiercely for some moments and time seemed to slow down as we had the 'Who Had More Balls' competition, -"Is that so, eh? What happened? Too occupied texting that you forgot to wash it?"- Gasps and laughs filled the room.

Boom. Right in the gut. Definitely, he had some kind of power. He left me defenseless and he noticed; having a wide grin on his face could tell me that. Wrapping his arms, he waited for my answer, but nothing came. I hated being defenseless without a comeback, but I was stunned both because it was a _teacher _who said it and because it was true. God, fuck my life.

Since I wasn't giving him an answer, he sighed and shock his head, -"Kids these days…,"- He eyed me again with a smug, -"After class is dismissed, you and I have to talk more."

No, not again. I grunted and turned to my seat, right next the door as always. Throwing my backpack angrily, I sat. The new teacher looked at me and grinned. He was enjoying my annoyance _and_ embarrassment. Son of a bitch.

Unlike the rest of the classes, the group stayed silent in this one. Too silent. Could they really fear this guy on his first day? He began the class introducing himself, -"Good morning, students. I'm Levi Rivaille and I'm going to be your science teacher,"- I almost snorted. I probably had that _You don't say _face meme from the internet, -"I assume this is twelve two."-A lot of 'yes' and 'mhum' was heard, even though that wasn't technically a question. Levi nodded and walked to his desk, -"I'm going to start calling you out. Please raise your hand."- He said and the immediate idea came to my mind that he was going to do the same thing Hanji does.

Then it struck me… he was passing assistance.

What the hell!? He hasn't passed assistance and yet… he knew I was cutting? I was starting to think that someone told him that I normally cut this class when Hannes was here last year. That someone might be Eren; no- it _was_ Eren. When I entered, he was laughing uncontrollably, the whole group was, but mostly him. That damned Yeager…

Levi started to call out everyone and then… -"Marco Bott."- He lifted his head and peered, looking for a raised hand. None. –"Marco Bott?"- He asked again. The little freckled guy didn't find his way.

I couldn't believe this, but regret was boiling in me, forming a knot in my chest. God, the poor nerdy is absent for this guy's class, it was probably for the best. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling. He was going to be scolded by this guy who seemed like the kind of teacher who takes his job seriously and not coming to his class is probably the worst insult you could give him. Thing is, it was because of me. It's my fault. Why couldn't the freckled guy ask for directions, then?

It hit me hard.

He was shy.

Then I figured out why I was having this feeling: because it happened to me a long time ago and… it's not nice. Not a good experience. It was when I was in eighth grade, I think, back when I was a dummy. It was my first day in a completely unknown school. Some assholes liked messing with new guys and they purposely gave me wrong directions. If I assisted to one class, God had helped, but I was on my own just like Marco. Even so, I found my way through the hard way. Why couldn't he?

I shock away those feeling through the whole class. At the end of it, when Levi said 'class dismissed', he beckoned me to stay.

I sighed, waiting for everyone to leave. By the door, some looked down on me, shaking their heads as in 'Poor, poor Jean' and I answered, -"What are you looking at?"- And when I saw Eren, I stood, -"Hey, Eren, you dickhead,"- I pulled him by the collar of his shirt, -"Thanks for selling me out, you bastard."- I tried not to raise my voice to prevent Levi from hearing, because this could get ugly.

He just widened his eyes and tried to pull away from me, -"What are you talking about?"

-"Don't you 'what are you talking about' me; you know exactly what I'm saying,"- Trying to prevent my voice from raising was becoming a bit difficult now, -"Telling this asshole of a teacher that I was cutting, ring a bell?"

He just raised an eyebrow and just looked at me like I was some kind maniac.

I growled, -"Stop playing the innocent baby!"- I raised my voice. This guy's playing all nice and angel innocent and that just added more fuel to my anger.

-"What!?"- He didn't like the 'innocent baby' term. Pushing me back, he countered, -"What the fuck, man? I didn't say nothing! You're just picking up fights, you dick!"

He clearly was as angry as me. I pushed him back more, recalling all the fights we had on our record, -"Bullshit! You're the one who's started it!"- Lie. I always started the fights.

And he knew that, -"Are you fucking kiddin' me?!"- He shouted as he pushed me back again. Normally, that's how our fights started, -"You start the fights! And yeah, what if I was the one who told him, huh?"

He was looking for the fight. He always did. His frown almost reached his nose, angered at me. I growled and pulled my hand back into a punch, -"'What _if_ I was'? You _were_ the one, idiot!"

-"Why cut in the first place when you knew you'd be caught? You're just a masochist! You like it!"

-"Shut up, Yeager!"- I launched my fist, aiming to Eren's face, but was stopped by a soft and cold hand, -"What the…,"

I stared at Mikasa, admiring her for a moment: her silk black hair, grey eyes, lips… I quickly shove it away and glared at her angrily and then at her palm grasping my fist tightly, stopping the punch, -"Don't."- She said flatly, but her words were clear. _Touch Eren and I'll kill you._

-"Move, you bitch!"- I shouted, frustrated. She just squeezed my fist as a warning even more and I pulled it away, -"Don't interfere!"

She stood right in front of Eren, frozen, arms down as she eyed me coldly.

I growled and began to reach for Eren again, -"Really, Eren? Why don't you fight like a _man-?_"

-"Geez,"- A strong hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me away from Eren and Mikasa. I almost stumbled to the floor, but I held myself against the wall, -"First cutting, showing disrespect and now picking fights. Are you having a competition with someone to see who the bad boy is?"-More laughs. I just shrunk and looked away, -"Can I join in the game? Setting people straight is my specialty. I guess that makes me a bad boy too, no?"- He grinned at me, enjoying every moment of this.

I watched as Eren and his little group left. Before they did, Mikasa gave me a menacing glare and I responded with mine too. Bitch.

I let out a heavy sigh and went to the teacher's desk. My second scolding is about to start. Just when I sat, I heard hard footsteps and heavy panting, -"Is it… here?"- A familiar voice spoke through difficult breaths. I turned around and saw Marco, hands on knees, buffing, and the only thing that crossed my mind was 'lack of exercise'. He looked up, sweat falling to his freckled cheeks, -"Oh… I'm late,"- He looked tired and disappointed. When he saw me, he was surprised; probably thinking 'again?'.

Karma is a bitch.

I looked away. Levi looked at Marco and eyed him, -"Oh, you must be… Marco Bott, right?"

Marco parted his gaze from me once his name was called and looked at the teacher apologetically, -"Yes! I'm really sorry for being absent at your class. I'm new and… lost."- He smiled, though, with honesty.

-"I understand,"- Levi nodded and a slight smile formed, but quickly disappear when he saw his clothing, -"Your uniform…?"- He asked.

_Yes! _I celebrated. I didn't know why, but I was having a mini party in my head.

-"Oh,"- He unzipped the Assassin's Creed jacket and revealed the school's shirt, -"I brought an excuse, anyway, if something's not…"

_Bummer, _It all crashed down. Party pooper.

-"It's adequate,"- His small smile returned and Marco zipped up his jacket.

Marco turned to leave, -"Thanks and, again, I'm sorry-"

-"Wait a bit. I'm sure Kirshtein here would love to accompany you to the next class so you don't get lost,"- Levi said with a rather disturbing friendly voice. He looked at me, -"Right, Kirshtein?"

I looked at him and Marco, who had a begging expression on his face, but who knows? Maybe he doesn't care if I do it or not. Even so, Levi's sharp look demanded I say yes, so…, -"Fine."- I said reluctantly.

-"Good,"- Said Levi. On with the scolding already, -"I need an excuse for not bringing your uniform, but I'm going to let you go as a free bird _today_,"- He leaned closer to me, his small figure suddenly growing, intimidating, -"_But, _there won't be a next time, Kirshtein. I won't tolerate any of your jackass comments or your bad boy attitude. _I'm_ the bad boy here and _I _get to make the jackass comments, are we clear?"- His voice was loud enough for Marco to hear. Unlike Hanji, he didn't care if others heard.

I stared in bewilderment, shock, unable to move. Levi had the weirdest look on his face, a creepy one. To make it all end, I gulped and forced the locked in words out, -"I…I, yeah… crystal clear."

Levi slumped back with a satisfied sigh, -"Good. You may go."- He ordered us flatly and I, without thinking twice, jumped up and left.

Marco, who had the same face as mine, did the same. Outside the class room… -"Um… your backpack."

-"Shit…"- I cursed. Thank god I always sat beside the door, because I just rushed in and pull my backpack out without having to see the teacher's face again. Once outside again with my backpack, I sighed, -"God… that was horrible."

-"You said it,"- Startled, I turned and saw Marco there. Oh yeah, I was supposed to take him to the other class. He had his hand on his back neck, trying to remember something,-"I think we have Spanish now, tough I don't remember since I lost the paper."

Oh, great.

He lost the paper and that meant I had to stick around with him, -"Oh… uh, just follow me."-He looked at me, doubtfully for a second, probably thinking if he should trust me or not. Before he could say anything, I spoke, -"Yeah, about the science classroom… I didn't know they changed it or that there was a new teacher, because it used to be in the lower level so…"- I lied again. Science classroom never used to be in the lower level.

It was a huge lie because I went the first days, but he didn't know that. If he believed that, he's a complete idiot.

-"It's okay,"- He shrugged and just smiled.

I had a poker face. Yup, a complete idiot.

I started walking and he followed. Spanish class with Erwin Smith. The only thing I liked of that class was hearing the others speak Spanish, because I wasn't interested in another language. Though, it was funny just to hear other people speak it. You had to like sing of some sort. In my opinion, it's a horrible language. I'm just fine with English. The only words I knew in Spanish were the bad ones, the swearing ones. Now, the teacher… Erwin was good teacher. Not so strict but not so meek either. He's the only one who spoke Spanish nicely, the rest just sounded like they were summoning a demon of some sorts. It's obvious that every teacher dealt with students who didn't paid attention differently but Erwin… was too different and weird: he'd just stare at you with eyes wide until you shut up. Rumors say that if you stare at his pale blue eyes for too long, he takes you into a hypnotized level and controls you with his bushy blonde eyebrows. Bullshit.

One thing's for sure, don't get in his bad side.

The silence was killing me and I glanced at Marco beside me. He was reading that book and was smiling cheerfully, -"Uh, you know, what happened with Levi there, uh, that was nothing."

-"Levi?"- He closed the book with what I thought was a Batman's bookmark and looked at me. I reached for the bookmark, unable to stop myself. He followed my hand and opened the book. I took the bookmark and stared at it in awe, -"Oh… that's my Batman bookmark I ordered in eBay. Cool, huh?"

I ignored him and stared at it. It was like a silver stick with two pins on the end that nicely hung on the book. One of the pin had the Batman's logo and in the other was Joker. God… it was simple but beautiful. I used to like Batman… a lot. A constant waves of memories flowed in me.

Fighting those waves, I gave him his bookmark and went back to the main topic, -"… like I was saying, it was nothing, he's just like another student I could totally handle," He looked at me, confused, -"Um… Levi, the science teacher."

I had a feeling that wasn't what he was confused about, but he let it go, -"He looked really pissed, though."

I kept on bragging, -"I don't care how many glares he throws at me, I'll swallow them all and shit them in the toilet."- I wanted to let him know that Levi didn't intimidate me, that I wasn't scared. Especially him.

At that last part, he looked at me in surprise, but he laughed anyways. Then, he stopped abruptly, -"Oh, I think we're here."

I looked into the hallway. Yep. Our group was crowding in the doorway of Erwin's class, watching something inside. What's wrong? Then, I heard it: shouting from the inside. Fight! Someone called me!

With adrenaline in my veins, I made my way through my group, pushing them back. They muttered, irritated, -"Hey! Watch it!"- But I ignored whoever it was and when I reached the door, I peered inside:

_-"¡Cállate, idiota! Me vuelves a faltar el respeto así y para la próxima no te perdono, ¿oíste?"- _A lot of bad words came next and a flaming angry Erwin pushed a student to the door, _-"¡__Maldita sea, carajo! __¡Como os odio!"_

Then, the laughing twelve one came out in guffaw.

And this is where things get ugly. _Real _ugly.

* * *

So, yeah, Erwin as an angry Spanish teacher looked fun to describe xD I dunno! So, yeah, things get hot next time ;)! If someone's reading this, well... until next time! I hope... :/


	4. FOUR

I wanted to thank LittleAussieAngel, my first reviewer... it helped a lot :) we definitely start somewhere. Thank you.

Another thing was that I've been reading Vampire Academy and I felt like my writing has improved and that means that my English teacher's quote really fits: _A good reader is a better writer. _I just wanted to share it to all those writers out there ;) Keep up the reading!

Alsooooo! If you don't know Spanish and you have no idea what Erwin said, here's the translation: _"Shut up, idiot! You dare disrespect me again and next time I won't forgive you, you hear me? Goddammit, shit! How I hate you all!" _If there's more Spanish, I'll write the translation below :D ENJOY!

* * *

Four

Erwin was mad. Literally, I could see fire coming from his head and the culprit was twelve one. Pretty obvious since they were dying in laughter; though, that laughter faded once they were outside and saw us.

Things will get real ugly here. I liked to call these periods where twelve one and twelve two came upon each other the Warred Hours. Since neither could stand each other, they warred and the class they were supposed to take always gets delayed. I don't know if the principal did something to prevent it this year, but it's unlikely; above all, it's practically impossible. Teachers together could never stop them. They hated each other to death and I had to admit that twelve one always started the fights. Their superiority and arrogance always pissed my group off. It's a constant fight the principal couldn't prevent and if I'm not mistaken, we have another period where the groups met. Though, it seemed that the principal did something to prevent the group from meeting in too much periods. That's something.

I loved watching these fights, but that was it. Surprising, huh? I rather stay in a corner and just enjoy it for one reason: I'm with twelve one all the way, but I'm _in _twelve two. So, I didn't cheer for neither because… it's doesn't look good on me that I'm in one group and cheer for the other. That's cheap, even though my group already hates me apparently. I had that constant smack in my head that I need to change group, but it never happens. I'm too lazy to get into that mess of papers.

Either way, the only ones at loss were the teachers of that period. In this case, it was Erwin and he had experience because mysteriously, the groups always met in _his _period these past years. He usually is a calm person, but twelve one made him lose his mind. They were _that _rebellious and uncontrollable.

"Oh oh, what do we have here?"- A guy named Frank in twelve one came out with the rest of the group following him, -"Hey guys, it's twelve two!"- He said to some other students from his group that were behind him, -"They love us too much that they can't stay away. Aw, that's sweet."- He mocked and as soon as he moved forward, my group stepped back, letting them pass. Once they stepped out of the classroom, they stood there, not letting _us_ pass.

-"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just let us pass,"- Eren said as he stepped forward, but Frank pushed him back. He stumbled, but didn't fall. An angry frown immediately crossed his face.

-"What? This is how you guys say hello after so long? You know, we've missed you,"- Frank said as he faked a sweet face and crossed his hand together, lifting it to his cheek, -"Have some consideration, please?"

-"Look, Frank, we don't want trouble,"- Reiner stepped in, trying to avoid problems, because this is how they actually started. He was always the one who tried to smooth things out. It never worked though, -"Just let us in."

-"Yeah, cut the act,"- Connie said.

-"If you don't let us in, you'll only miss your sorry ass,"- Said Ymir. And that did it.

-"Sorry ass? Really, I don't remember you telling me that last night, oh wait…,"- Frank began to laugh and so did the ones behind him. Monkey see, monkey do. Frank was practically the leader in twelve one, he's also the captain of the soccer team. He's the most popular guy in the school and according to the girls, the most handsome.

A girl beside him stepped forward, wrapping her arm around his neck, ready to defend. She was obviously bothered by his comment, -"Did you forget? She's a lesbian!"- I recognized her; she was my girlfriend's best friend Jenny.

Ymir just shrugged, not bothered at all by everyone calling her a lesbian, which made things worse. To make it even worse, she didn't say anything and all twelve one laughed. I just pulled myself out of the crowd, embarrassed and…, -"Hey, it's Jean. Yo, what's up?"- Frank called me out. God, I really didn't want to be dragged into this. It happened yesterday too.

I turned my head slightly and nodded to him, still walking away from the crowd, -"Hey."- I tried to sound cool.

-"Are you still with this herd of idiots and nerds?"- He asked me. I received a few glares from my group that said _traitor, _-"How many times do I have to tell you? Change, dammit."

-"Herds of idiots?"- Eren repeated, walking forward again. He was practically the only one who dared take Frank on and defend, the rest were just shy and intimidated by twelve one, -"And what are you, a bunch of Justin Timberlake wannabes?"

_Uff, _I exclaimed.

Frank walked closer to him, bothered by the Justin Timberlake reference. He didn't like it one bit to be compared to him, even though he really looked like him physically and whatever hairstyle he did or change in any way, the rest had to do it too, -"Hey, uh, do you know how I like call those who are squished like gnat?"

_Pest,_ I answered in my head. He always asked that whenever someone he thought was below him pissed him off.

Before he could say it, though, Mikasa, as always, stepped in to defend Eren,-"Don't."- Just like she told me with the same look.

-"Hey, Mikasa,"- He eyed her from top to bottom and the girls behind him scowled at her, -"I still can't believe you're with _them_, 'cause you look like one of us."

-"You talk too much for a dead man,"- Her voice was fierce, but her face was still the same, one that didn't show emotion. She was tired of all this, -"You let us pass or-"

-"Shut up, bitch."- Jenny began to pull Mikasa's hair.

-"Hey!"- Eren shouted.

-"Hey you."- Annie stepped in, only to be grabbed by the hair by another girl. Eren was held back by some guy. Reiner stepped in and helped. Berthold did the same. While they stepped forward, the rest just hid back, shy. In the end, it was a mess, as always. Then…

-"_¡__Oigan__!"- _Erwin finally came, pushing his way through Frank and his guys, angered into the utmost level. Immediately when he spoke, everyone let go of everyone, -"What is the matter with all of you? I though you have agreed to some terms of peace. What happened to that?"

True. That was last year. I almost forgot. Apparently, everyone did.

Frank snorted ignorantly and moved past Erwin disrespectfully, -"Nothing. Only that these losers decided to break it."

-"I don't believe any of that bullshit,"- Erwin was way out of the teachers rules and limits, but he knew very well that they were the one who broke it, -"Now, go to your next class."

-"Pfft, whatever, I hated hanging around here anyways,"- He beckoned his group to follow him and scoffed at my group, -"See ya', losers!"- He stuck out his tongue and when he saw me apart from my group, he pointed at me, -"Jean, you and I need to talk. Man to man talk, y'know?"

I just nodded. Had to keep it cool in front of him.

Once twelve one left, Erwin sighed angrily, -"Come on, inside."

My group stepped in while grunting in anger, others discussing what happened and the girls rubbing their hairs. I sat in the same place as always and at the beginning of the class, the group wouldn't shut up about Frank and the fight, about how he never change. I sighed. They could never understand him. They could never understand how it feels to be like him. Such superiority it's like an addiction. It felt good. It felt like you could do anything you wanted.

Almost ending the class, Erwin could finally start and I literally left laughing. Quickly all the Frank thing was forgotten. Hearing them speak Spanish was hilarious and of course, I avoided having to talk.

-"_Hola… Mikasa… ehh, ¿como estas?_"- Eren, after class, kept practicing his horrible Spanish with Armin and Mikasa. Honestly, he was the worst one there.

-"_¿Estoy bien, Eren. ¿Y tú?_"- As always, Mikasa's Spanish was perfect.

-"Eh… _¿qué?_"- Eren asked, scratching his head.

Armin laughed, -"That's 'I'm fine, and you?' You have to keep practicing, Eren."

-"Agh, I know! What do you think I'm doing? It's all-"- Eren perked his head up from the book he had and looked at me, -"What are you looking at?"

I, startled, quickly answered, -"The floor, dumbass."- I got distracted from hearing their Spanish that I didn't even feel my phone vibrating.

He just looked at me confused, -"Feeling funny, huh?"- Then, I heard Mikasa mutter a 'don't mind him'to him. Eren grunted but turned his attention to the book reluctantly.

I sighed and took out my phone, I smiled: A message from girlfriend, _I'm free. I'm at the lobby beside the launch room, y'know… McDonald's?_

_Yeah, I'll be there. Luv u 3 _I answered her. I had class now, English, but I didn't want to go. I won't miss this change of being with her. She was more important.

Before I parted, -"I think we have English now. Let me guess… it's in the lower level, right?"- Marco stepped beside me and I quickly shoved the phone in my pocket.

I looked at him with a scowl. He had his finger in his mouth like a mustache, guessing and he guessed right, -"Yeah, you're right."- No point in lying to him now.

-"Yes!"- He said happily and smiled widely.

_Oh wow, _I said while shocking my head.

Was he planning to keep following me? Why now of all times? Ugh, he was like a limpet. Annoyed, I sighed heavily, -"Here,"- I gave him my paper of our schedule. He looked at it and then at me, surprised and opening his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him, -"Follow the group next time."- I pointed to Eren and his group and left without letting him speak. I didn't even look back. I felt like I just left a little kid of kindergarten on school on his first day without saying goodbye. It felt good.

As I reached the McDonald's, the lunchroom's side lobby, I started to think that that might be a little too harsh, but neh, it quickly faded. When I arrived, I saw my girlfriend with Jenny, Frank and some other guys. The girls sat on the one million holes tables. That's why this lobby was called McDonald's because the tables looked like the ones in there. Jenny sat in front of Frank, exposing her flesh to him. She giggled at everything he said and at his touches. Trisha was taking selfies with her phone; she stopped when she saw me and put on her best flirtiest face.

I tried putting mine, but it wasn't that good, because she just laughed.

-"Finally,"- Frank looked up from Jenny's thighs, -"You're here."

-"Oh… him,"- I had a feeling that I didn't sympathy with Jenny. She always gave me that annoyed look whenever she saw me.

Then I remembered his man talk he mentioned he had to have with me. He beckoned for me to sit beside him and I did. My girlfriend sat in my lap, -"Did you met Levi already?"- A grinned spread her lips.

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about that, especially not in front of Frank, but apparently he already knew, -"Heard he looked for you and found you hooking up. You shouldn't have run like a chicken, Jean, I would've spit him right in the face there."- I had a feeling my girlfriend was the one who told him, but I couldn't get angry at her.

Yeah sure, unless you've seen his face and attitude, but I didn't doubt that Frank saw that.

I didn't want to speak anything; even if I wanted to defend myself, I couldn't. Thank God someone else joined the conversation, so I could just listen and nod in agreement, -"Yeah, but still… he had us cornered. Nothing we couldn't escape, of course, but still, a teacher like that…,"

-"Nah, nothing to worry about. We have all the teachers as our bitches in the palm of our hands,"- He opened his palm and clutched it, as though all the teachers were tiny there,-"Why not him?"

-"Of course, but still… it's not going to be easy,"- Another guy commented.

-"I don't think so. Ruining someone's life is easy, especially a teacher's."- Frank argued.

-"Dammit, but who does he think he is talking to us like that?"

-"Yeah, remember how he treated Kuan? He's breaking teacher's rules!"

-"Guys, you worry too much,"- Frank said ignorantly. After calming down the guys, he turned to look at me, -"Now it's business, Jean."

God, I didn't like that, -"W-what is it?"- I stiffened a little and Trisha slid away from my lap.

-"Don't get nervous, you pussy,"- He laughed, -"It's soccer news,"- I let out a sigh of relief and nodded to him, -"We have practice today after school. Same hour, same place. Tomorrow, we have practice at launch hour, same place."

I just nodded. I could never deny anything he asked me. I shouldn't anyway. He'd kick me off the soccer team. He had power in this school, -"Alright. I'll assist."

-"That's not what bothers me though,"- He said as he began to rub his chin, -"It's more of a personal thing, Jean, about you."

-"Wh-what's wrong with me?"- This just kept getting worse. I stiffened more and halted my hand that was slipping through Trisha's waist.

-"I dunno, you're still kinda low, man,"- He scratched the back of his head, -"You've got the looks and the woman, but you're still socially low. You need to loosen up more, y'know? Kick someone's butt or slap a nerd or better yet…,"- I knew what was coming, -"Change group, man. You'll never be like me if you stay there. Do that, and that's when you'll become a real man. You gotta move, you gotta change, getting what I'm saying?"

I've had that same speech before and it's not like it's bothering me; on the contrary, it feels good to know that he's worrying, -"Yeah, I know, I know,"- I nodded like five times.

"Sure, 'yeah, I know, I know', but you do nothing,"- He raised his hand, exasperated, -"What's wrong, bro? Look, if this keeps going, I'm gonna have to take extremes measures when you've fit so well with us."

I was becoming exasperated too. Sighing, I tried not looking at him or anyone who was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I felt ashamed, -"You know how lazy I am, Frank, I really don't like getting into that sort of mess,"- Before he could say anything else, I continued, -"But I'll do it, I'll speak with my mother."

-"I hope so,"- Frank said and that conversation ended.

Time passed and it was almost time for launch. Frank was getting bored, even though he had five girls around him. Everyone was actually. Nobody knew what to do and I just kept kissing with Trisha, which was getting a little boring too.

-"You know what will _really_ be good now?"- Frank asked suddenly, -"Bully a new kid."

It was one thing about Frank: he liked making life hard and pitiful for the freshmen. He always called them 'new kids', even though they were from twelve, eleven or tenth grade. I had to admit, it was fun. Even more fun when mysteriously all of them are nerds. The normal thing to do was throw them water balloons or eggs, but Frank also liked to troll and mock them; anything to ruin their life, really.

I couldn't think any further, my mind was concentrated on one thing right now: Trisha all over. She was on the verge or zipping my jacket off. I remembered the pink shirt I had under the jacket, but I couldn't stop her, I couldn't even speak. She was all over me, tongues dancing, heavy breathing, heart beating fast and sweating. When she unzipped my jacket, she laughed, but didn't say anything and kept kissing me, sliding up her soft hands under the shirt through my chest, toying with my abs.

On the other hand, Frank noticed and did say something, -"Really, Jean? A _pink _shirt?"- He laughed loudly, catching more attention than he already had and like I said… he laughed, the others laugh, -"Dude, that is _not _cool. You look gay."

Among the kisses, I managed to mutter, -"I… don't."

Behind Trisha, I saw him stand up and come over to me, -"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, hot stuff,"- He threw his arm around Trisha, -"I'm gonna steal him for a second, excuse me."

She laughed and gave me a last kiss and stood up, -"Keep it hot, bad boy."- She said nicely, while I was trying to catch my breath. How could she manage to stay cool after that? Another thing was, I was burning and she looked perfectly fine, hair intact and all.

I stood up too and zipped up my jacket, feeling unbalanced. People were still laughing. Frank threw his arm around my shoulders, -"C'mon, let's fetch some freshmen."- With his other hand, he lifted some water balloons and his friends behind him had eggs.

I shrugged and followed him. I really didn't feel like it; I mean I just didn't like doing that as much as Frank did. Though, I had no other option than to follow him; didn't like being left behind by him.

We kept following freshmen through the hallways, throwing them water balloons and eggs. I just kept following behind without throwing anything. Sometimes, we'd cornered them and made them dance the chicken. It was hilarious. It was good watching them cornered and desperate to run away like chicken. Some tried not to run away, fighting with themselves and preserve their pride, but they were failing. That was good too.

Then, on my peripheral vision, I saw a glimpse of a black hooded figure dashing out of the bathroom, -"Jean! After him!"- Frank shouted and I began to chase the Assassin freckled wannabe.

* * *

I've been putting my gamer side on this story XD can't help it! I love Assassins!


	5. FIVE

Hey, LittleAussie, you don't have to keep reviewing if you don't want to:) I will definitely continue the story. Thank you so much for your support.

* * *

Five

The bell rang.

Damn it, he was fast.

How could someone like him who doesn't have any kind of physical strength run so fast? Oh, but he was messing with the wrong guy. I was from the soccer team; I knew real running, he didn't.

My feet clashed on the floor as I accelerated to catch up to him, but surprisingly, I was having a hard time. Thankfully, one of the guys gave me a water balloon; just one, though. I had one shot at him. We turned corners, jumped some benches and avoided people like real Assassins. Damn it, this just looked like one of those chase you had in the game. This time he was the Assassin and I was the Templar. Fuck him; _I_ wanted to be the Assassin.

Surprisingly, my adrenaline shot up, mixed with competition. This was getting fun. It made me forget everything that had happened to me today.

We kept running until he reached a dead end, where he couldn't run to anywhere anymore, -"Nowhere to run to now, Assassin."- I slapped myself mentally. This was no game.

He turned around and shot his head up when he saw me, lowering off the hood to reveal his face and the Superman beanie, -"Oh! Jean!"- Apparently, he didn't hear me calling him Assassin. By the way, how did he remember my name? –"I've been trying to…run from some guys that have balloons and… eggs. Can you help me?"- He tried to catch his breath.

Did he not realize that he was running from me? I didn't know how to answer and he looked at me with begging eyes, sweat traveling from his forehead to his neck. I just put my hand into my pocket and dug out a pink water balloon. Great. He stared at me and then at the balloon. I've been waiting this whole time for this, -"Happy new school year!"- I said and launched the gay pink balloon.

To surprise me even more, he gasped and sweetly dodged it, water splashing in the wall behind him. He had reflexes, I had to admit. He quickly ran past me, but I reached to him and barely grasped his hand, but I did and pulled him back. Again, he stared at me, only this time, he looked surprised, like… disappointed, like his only hope of escaping came tumbling down. Disappointed at me? He probably couldn't believe that I was one of those guys who ruin new kids' lives. After helping him, he thought that I wouldn't do this. Mysteriously, I felt like something stabbed my heart.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, my guys came, -"Good job, Jean!"- Frank shouted as he ran towards me and Marco.

Marco looked at me with pleading eyes and I received the message, _Let me go, please._ I looked at Marco and then at Frank. I had to choose _now. _Where could he run to anyway? Run past them just like he did with me? If he couldn't get past me, though he almost did, how does he plan on escaping Frank, the leader of the soccer team and master at sports? Aside from Frank, there were two more guys following him. I wanted him to get that message, so I slipped my hand off of him and he quickly ran.

Like I said, he couldn't run past Frank. All he had to do was raise his arm in ninety degree, exposing his rough muscle and Marco slammed into it with his throat, quickly falling on his back. Shit. That had to hurt. He was now coughing on the floor, out of breath. My heart jumped for a second and then Frank and the other guys threw him water balloons and then eggs. Marco struggled, giving them a hard time. Though, it seemed like he wanted to do something, fight back, but in the end he didn't and it wasn't because he couldn't… he just didn't.

I just stared at his struggle; he was covering his face with his arm, -"Son of a bitch,"- Frank growled angrily and took Marco's arm, pulling it away to expose his face and that's when another guy slammed a water balloon in his face.

Shit. Shit.

Memories began to flow into me again: me running away from bullies, me being thrown by some guy I didn't know, punched, kicked…

But this wasn't the same, but seeing him in the floor like that…

His face must be burning, even though he was soaking wet. The impact of that balloon on his face… I began to feel a slight burn too, the one I had long ago by the same way.

The grin on Frank's face scared me a little; he was enjoying this too much. Above all, he was angry at Marco because he struggled and Frank didn't like it one bit when new kids struggled. He supposedly does it for 'fun', so when he sees that the freshmen take it seriously, he gets angry, -"I hope you enjoy your first day on school and the rest of the year."- Frank laughed and so did the others.

Marco tried to stand up, but he slipped and fell again, this time on his butt. More laughter, -"Now do the chicken." -Marco stared at him for a moment and then shocked his head. _Wrong move, _I said to myself, remembering what happened to me when I denied dancing the chicken, -"What? C'mon, do it!"

Marco didn't answer.

Frank was about to throw him another balloon, when one of the other guys changed subject, -"Look at his freckles!"- He laughed while pointing at Marco's face, who slightly touched his cheeks with the tip of his finger, -"He looks like a girl!"

-"Gaaaaay!"-

They all laughed and Marco just stared at the floor, enduring it all. Something tells me that he'd already been through this…

I had to do something.

-"Hey, Frank, this guy's a waste. Let's go."- I said, hoping that I'd convince him. Marco looked at me.

Unfortunately, I didn't, -"What? He's not leaving without doing the chicken dance,"- Frank said angrily, -"The freckled bitch wi-"

Taking advantage of the moment, Marco ran for his life. Jesus! I tried to convince Frank to leave him alone, I never thought he'd actually run right in front of Frank. That wasn't good.

-"Hey! I'm not done with you! GET BACK HERE! "- He shouted as he ran after Marco, so did the others. After a while of thinking about it, I ran too. He was dead, so dead.

Marco was running at the same speed as before, but I could see him. Frank was losing him, unable to catch up to him. My jaw dropped. Frank must be losing his mind. Then, all of a sudden he disappeared, but I could see him blending in with the crowd of people in McDonald's. Like… like Altair did with the erudite. He put on the hood back and walked with the crowd, completely disappearing from Frank's sight, -"Dammit! He escaped!"- He growled, clearly furious at Marco.

I couldn't believe it… my jaw dropped again. He just ran away from the master at sports, probably the fastest runner in the school. That can't be normal; he'd had to be in some kind of… special training, or in a sport or something. But how… someone like him…?

Then, it popped in my head. I used to say that videogames aren't all just fantasy, that they actually teach you something, but… damn.

I tried not to think about it and focus on Frank's rage. No one, no freshmen could escape him like that; they never could, but Marco… gosh. Appearances can be deceiving; I never thought he'd pull something like that. On the other hand, if Frank gets him or sees him, the freckle guy will pay… deeply and harshly.

After some moments of swearing words and unending rage, Frank's phone ringed, -"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… no, nothing's wrong me!"- He hung up and stomped to McDonald's. When we reached it, the food he ordered from outside the school arrived and sat to eat.

I sat too, but I didn't order anything since I didn't have money. Everyone around here always ordered outside because they didn't liked the food on the canteen. I didn't like it either, but what choice do I have? Mother never gives me money for anything, so I eat in it without wanting to and sometimes, I didn't go and just starve until the day ended. It was painful, but better that than the horrible food on the canteen.

This was part of my daily routine, watching them eat while I starve. I always hoped that they gave me some, but it never happens. Hell, even my girlfriend ordered. They just kept chatting while eating as if I was never there. Time passed and my stomach started to grumble, ordering me to eat. Seeing people eat was never good for it, so I stood up a bit angry at their inconsideration and walked to the launch room… alone. I bet they didn't even notice that I just left, not even my girlfriend.

The launch room was wide with large tables that had six or more chairs. It was an ordinary room like any other, nothing good to mention about it. Before I walked to the line, I looked at the food: ravioli. Fuck. Just when I was about to step away, my stomach grumbled more and I halted, -"Fine, I'll stay."- I muttered while walking to the line. When I reached it, I leaned on the wall and immediately, I heard someone sneeze in front of me, -"Bless you."- I said without looking at the person.

He sniffed, -"Thanks,"- He sounded sick, like unable to speak correctly, I almost couldn't understand him. Then, something fell from him: a Hunger Games book.

Marco kneeled and took the book, then sneezed again, the book falling once more. I grunted and kneeled, taking the book. When I gave it to him, he laughed shyly and awkwardly, -"Thanks again um…,"- He looked at me, surprised, -"Oh… Jean."- He averted his gaze from me.

He still had the hood on, but I could still see his face well enough to know that his nose and cheeks were red; especially his nose though, meaning that he had been sneezing a lot… meaning that he had allergy, meaning that the soak he got did _not _do him well. Above all, his right side of his face worried me; it was all burning red, eye almost swollen. The freckles were barely visible and I had a feeling that's where he received the water balloon impact. Shit.

Apart from all that, he was soaked wet, obviously. His black jacket still had the eggs and it stink. After what happened, he came here instead of the bathroom, apparently. I could still see the difference between a water drop and a sweat one and Marco was sweating. The black jacket wasn't doing him good either. He probably had a fever, his forehead was also red. In conclusion, he looked like a tomato. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and… guilty.

He sneezed again and I just looked around, not knowing what to say or do, -"Um…,"- I didn't really know if I wanted him to escape Frank, but that was amazing. What's more amazing is that it was _him. _Someone like him couldn't pull that out. In fact, like I said before, no one could escape Frank's fun time with freshmen. He is the first one and I wanted to know how he did it; the curiosity was killing me, -"Can I ask you something?"- He didn't say anything, didn't nod or anything, so I just continued, -"Do you belong to a sport group or something?"

He didn't answer at first, probably thinking _'why are __**you**__ asking me this?'. _He was probably mad at me for what I did, but his face didn't show anything that could make me confirm that. No frown or scowl. He seemed… calmed, shocked and surprised but weirdly calm, -"Uh… no, I don't."- He pulled the hood down and I saw the reddened ear now. Shit. I was becoming even guiltier.

-"Oh… well, just asking,"- I shrugged and looked away, awkward. I'm going to act like nothing happened earlier.

He did the same, probably feeling the same way instead of angry at me. I just couldn't believe it. All the damage he had on his face was my fault, well… not all but I was an accomplice and that made it half my fault. I've been there and did nothing to stop Frank. In the end, Marco saved himself; something I didn't expected him to do seeing as how much he depended on me this morning. Above all, I realize now that if he didn't run like he did, it was going to get worse.

But then, Marco said something that made me confused, -"Thanks for, uh… helping me out there,"- He said, not looking at me, avoiding eye contact. I could now see how shy he was.

I was going to ask, _'what are you talking about?' _ignorantly, like I didn't know anything, but I lost it, raising my arms in exasperation, -"Are you serious? I didn't do anything!"- I was practically already losing my mind putting the pieces together to see if I could understand him.

I raised my voice without wanting to and had attracted some stares. Marco noticed and glanced around, putting his hands in front of me on an attempt to calm me down, -"Uh… sure you did. You distracted that guy to let me run, remember?"

_I did? _I just stared at him… I couldn't believe him.

He kept bragging, -"I'm really not good in dealing with those kinds of situations… a guy like you would probably fight. I just run…,"- He looked down, suddenly sad and unsatisfied.

_Those kinds of situations… _so I was right. He'd been thought it before; and heck yeah I would fight, but that was kind of ironic seeing as how he could fight back there but didn't. I couldn't mention that so I just…, -"It was nothing."- I answered, putting some muscle and pride, trying to look cool, shaking off my earlier weird thoughts about him.

He seemed to have forgotten that I also threw him a balloon, -"You always say that."- He let out a low chuckle and smiled at me, bearing with the pain he must have on his face. How… just how…?

I suddenly grew angry and annoyed at him again. Grunting, I hurried to the janitors giving the ravioli, taking the tray and slamming it in the counter. They glared at me, but when they poured the damned ravioli, I quickly slid it over to the forks and spoons, taking one with the chocolate milk and dashed to the table. Marco sat with me, obviously worried at my sudden mood change, probably thinking I was bipolar and had mind disorder or something; he didn't say anything though, figuring it was best not to bother me more.

I ate quickly and sometimes gazed up at Marco who kept his worried face. Though, when I looked up at him from my food, he looked away, but his eyes slowly dragged themselves to me. A sly smirk spread my lips.

When I finished, I didn't even said bon appetite to him, I just walked to trash my left over and walked outside without even saying goodbye, even though we'd met for the next class. Once outside, I met with my girlfriend who just finished eating and immediately went to make out with me.

She sat on my lap again, leaning down to kiss me, but… I didn't felt like it. I wanted to, I don't know, do something else. Is this all she really does? Is my relationship always going to be like this? God, but she was so hot that that is what I wanted. Yesterday was the same. I barely knew her, but when I brought up the topic about knowing each other more, she quickly changed it, like she really didn't care. I practically didn't either, but still…

Our tongues were dancing when I felt the need to stand up and do nothing in particular. So, I pushed her gently, breaking the long kiss, -"What's wrong, babe?"- She asked me, her hands traveling to my chest again.

-"Uh… I need to go to the bathroom,"- I lied and stood up. It wasn't actually a lie, because I didn't really know where to go.

A wide grin spread on her lips, giggling, thinking I stained myself.

I blushed, but said nothing.

I walked and walked and naturally ended up in the bathroom. It was almost time for class again, so when I finished there, I'll go to my next class. I didn't really want to see Trisha again until the end of the day. God, what was wrong with me? My earlier anger still lingered, but I couldn't take it on her, I actually wasn't… it's just that… I don't know. I ended up giving up the same excuse I always did when I didn't understand myself: I'm just tired. It's the stress. I always convinced myself, but today… it wasn't working. I'd have to figure it out at home.

When I reached the bathroom, I froze, hearing grunting sounds, moans and pained breaths. Was someone having sex… in the guy's bathroom?

-"…huh, huh? Answer me, little bitch!"

I heard something slamming on the wall, followed by a pained groan, -"… n-no,"

I wanted to turn around; whatever was happening in there, it was none of my business, but I suddenly recognized one voice: Frank. The other was faint.

-"Pl-please…,"- The faint voice spoke again, pleading for something.

Another loud thud. More groaning.

Like a curious cat, I went inside and, again, I froze.

I totally take back what I said earlier that I didn't have anything to do with what was happening in here. On the contrary, it had a lot to do with me.

Frank, on the verge of exploding with anger, if he didn't already, was lifting the poor and all bruised up Marco, slamming him hard on the wall.

I repeated… this had a _lot _to do with me.

* * *

Yeah, I know its kind of cruel :'( I'm so sorry Marco!


	6. SIX

Just sayin' that I've been watching Kuroko no Basuke and maybeeee a fanfic would come ;) but first things firsts!

* * *

Six

Remember when I said that when Frank finds Marco he will pay deeply? Well, it was happening right now.

Frank was pinning Marco on the wall hard, making him completely unable to move. He grasped Frank's arm tightly, to no avail. He couldn't free himself from his strong grip, -"Come oooon, tell me how you pulled that out. Do you have some kind of power or something?"

What? This was ridiculous.

Marco gasped for air, -"No… I don't…,"

-"You think I'm stupid?"- He pressed Marco to the wall harder, -"You think you're some kind of god or something? Is that it? You think you're better than me, huh?! Well… let me tell you this: you're wrong!"- Frank suddenly scoffed and smirked, -"Look… I just want to uh, you know, consider whether or not let you in the soccer team. What do you say?"

Marco shocked his head, not interested in joining the soccer team.

Frank's anger shot up again, -"What!? You know, I shouldn't let you! What you did back there was disrespectful! I was just trying to be nice with you and you didn't appreciate it!"- Frank was practically screaming on Marco's face, he was too close. Marco turned his head to side, closing one eye; the one that was almost swollen, -"I'm gonna teach you some manners!"-

I wasn't welcomed here and apparently, I wasn't seen yet, but when I began to turn around, Marco's gazed me slightly and that made Frank look back.

I turned back again and my eyes glued to Marco's. He was scared and didn't dare to speak due to Frank's rage. He was afraid that he'd just add more fuel to it. But his eyes… his eyes tried to avoid mine, he didn't wanted me there, didn't wanted me to interfere and I clearly didn't wanted either, but I couldn't move. His face says it all: _worst day ever_ and it was just the first one, already making an enemy without wanting to and without realizing it. His expression was blank; he was enduring it all without having to act, just like before. When he saw me though, it lit up, like I was some kind of guardian angel; then, it faded and he looked away, ashamed and defeated.

And suddenly, instead of him, I saw myself; just right there where Marco was being held.

-"Oh, right on time, Jean! Close that door!"- Frank shouted to me, looking from his shoulder.

But I didn't do it at that instant, I just stared at myself: blank faced, scared, unable to speak, pushed back… and a wave of memories hit me again. I suddenly felt my head heavy…

I shocked it all away, coming back to normal and seeing Marco again instead of myself. My head ached, but I ignored it and managed to walk to the door and close it, confused. What was happening to me? Am I going crazy? All I knew is that I couldn't disobey Frank.

In the darkness, there was only a small dim light that came from the only window open, above Frank and Marco, illuminating them, but mostly Marco. I stayed back and again would be accomplice of whatever Frank does to Marco. He snickered, -"Yeah, that's better. Now, on to the manners lesson…,"

Marco gasped and pushed himself out of Frank's grip, only to be grabbed by the collar and pushed into the near toilet. Marco groaned, trying to stand up; while doing so, he accidentally flushed the toilet, -"Please, I-"

-"Here's some paper,"- Frank mocked and threw him toilet paper, quickly sticking into Marco's soaked jacket, -"To wipe your sorry ass."- He laughed.

Marco brushed his jacket, but Frank kept throwing him more and more until his face was literally covered up. Marco puffed, making the papers on his face fly away to let him see Frank dying of laughter. Dammit, he must feel like shit.

I knew Frank was an asshole, a competitor and a selfish guy. I also knew he liked to make fun of other people and have fun with the freshmen, but this? I didn't want to call him a bully, because it wasn't the same. He has something against Marco, that's for sure. He clearly was angry at him because of before, but even so, he enjoyed seeing their misery and pain. Was I seeing Frank's true nature?

It answered itself because all of a sudden, an unexplainable weird grin spread his lips when he began kicking Marco and this one stopped his foot. They began to struggle and Frank, with his trained legs, won, pinning Marco harder on the toilet. Then it followed: two, three, four more kicks…

Then it was obvious: Frank was one of the many bullies in here, probably the worst.

Marco groaned each time Frank kicked, be it in the abdomen, legs, arms… those groans echoed in my head and then I heard my groans instead of his. My mind was telling me to run away, telling me that this was none of my business, but I knew better. On the other hand, my body told me something else and before I knew it, I was holding Frank's arm. He was about to punch Marco and obliviously… I stopped him. My body acted on its own. It felt like it had to.

-"What… are you doing, Kirshtein?"- Frank asked, looking back from his shoulder, a scowl on his face. It said _you are going to regret this._

Marco gave me a look of what-are-you-doing in a nice way without a scowl.

At first, I didn't know how to answer because I didn't know what I was doing and why, but something came out, -"Eh… just let it go. He got the message. Besides, we got class now."- I tried to sound cool, but honestly, I sounded like a fool saving a fool.

He growled, -"I don't give a fuck about class and _I'll _be the one to say when he gets the message!"

Damn it, this wasn't going to get easy and I seriously didn't want a fight with him.

As if God had laid a hand, someone called him, a girl, -"Frank! Come on! You gotta see this! Someone's fighting over soccer!"

He obviously couldn't ignore that. He was the best soccer player, but instead of solving out argument, he'd join the fight.

But I saw that he didn't want to leave Marco. In the end, pride won.

He growled at Marco and _me, _jerking his hand away, -"I'm not done with you. I'll get you soon enough!"- Though, he said that to Marco. To me, he said, -"We need to talk."- Again. And I was in real trouble.

I sighed when he finally left the bathroom. I went to turn on the lights and then went back to Marco. He was slumped back in the toilet, arms wrapped around his abdomen, moaning. For a second, I stood too dumbstruck to react and when I finally came back to my senses, I leaned down and helped him stand up, an arm around my shoulder. I dragged him out to the hallway.

What was I doing? Just minutes ago I couldn't stand him, weirdly angry at him and now I was helping him. If Frank saw me, there was no soccer team or good looking and popular friends and no girlfriend. He'd though I was some nerd and made friends with Marco.

Even so… I couldn't leave him like that in there like junk. I don't know what happened to me back there that made me react and stop Frank from punching him, I don't know why was I having memories that I thought I'd forgot and I definitely didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. In conclusion, all this shit made me angry, but I cooled it down. Now that I had helped Marco, there was no turning back. I just hoped Frank wouldn't be around and that this weird and awkward good side of me vanished.

-"Hey, uh… you okay?"- I asked, breaking the awkward silence. It was _really _awkward talking to a person that had just been bullied and that you've seen it. For the bullied person, it seemed like he was weak and couldn't take control of the situation.

Marco nodded. Leaned on the wall and still clutching his abdomen, he looked at me apologetically, -"I'm sorry for… dragging you into this… again."- He said with difficulty.

I didn't say anything about that, -"What happened?"

-"I was…,"- He apparently didn't wanted to say it, but I knew just by looking at him. His jacket was still soaked but the eggs were gone, some of them. He went to the bathroom to clean it up and that's when Frank came in, -"… I was going to clean my jacket when he suddenly appeared barging in and… you know."

Nailed it.

I somehow knew Frank followed him, but I didn't say that.

-"Oh,"- It's all I managed to say. Silent fell for more several moment, _Come on, don't make it more awkward for the guy! _I reminded myself and then, -"Um, you should go to the infirmary or call your home or… something."

Marco looked at me, not sure at first, but in the end, we end to the infirmary. The best doctor, Katherine White, attended him. She was too beautiful for a doctor: neck short silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was too tall for a doctor and had curves and breasts that made it up for that. Her skin was perfectly tanned, no signs of imperfections and-

I was just checking out a doctor. I can't believe myself.

-"Hey, Kat,"- I said finally as I sat down a nearby chair. Many people called her Kat and she didn't bothered. Most doctors did.

-"Hello, Jean,"- She eyed me and snickered, -"It's a surprise you're still intact. You used to come three times a day with a new injury. It's a new record."

I laughed and smirked, -"I've been trying to, you know… not worry you."- I always tried to flirt with her, but she wasn't one, so it never works. She always laughed it off. Besides, I knew I wasn't the only one. It wouldn't surprise me that single guys would hurt themselves just so that she could touch and take care of them.

-"I would applaud you, but I have work to do,"- She laughed and then put on her work mask, -"So, what's the problem?"

-"Oh, it's not me,"- I pointed behind her and she looked back at Marco. He smiled, trying not to seem too hurt, -"It's him."

-"Oh, hello,"- She immediately gasped when she saw his reddened face, almost swollen, -"My God, what happened to you? Don't tell me, you're new, right?"

Marco nodded slowly, looking away.

She gasped again and began her work. She ordered him to sit on a table-like bed and gave him a blue bag full of ice that she then gently rubbed on both sides of his face and forehead. He slowly closed his eyes and then fluttered them open again. It happened constantly so I guess he was sleepy. He looked kinda cute…, stupid and gay! Apparently, Kat though he was cute, because she took some time staring sweetly at his cheeks and freckles, rubbing them slowly with her thumbs. He obviously didn't mind, that son of a bitch. I suddenly grew jealous.

She kept checking him, -"You're burning, you have a fever. Are you sick? Do you suffer from allergies?"-He kept nodding to all her question and then she gave him two Panadol tablets and another bag, probably of ice, -"Here."

He took the pills while gently placing the bag on his forehead, while she rubbed on his reddened areas with the other bag,-"Um… I have class now."- He told her.

-"What? In the condition you're in?"- She sounded a bit angry, but not at him, -"You're not safe out there. I've talked with the principal about the matter of the abuse against new students, but he couldn't do anything."- Guilt spread all over me, even though I just threw one balloon at one guy that didn't even hit him. It was all a mess and unfair, but I had to admit that it was fun.

-"Don't worry, I'll be fine,"- He smiled, reassuring her.

_Yeah, sure you will, unless Frank finds you again, _I it hit me, would he say anything about what happened with Frank? Will he say anything to his parents? Will he mention _me_? Will Frank find out? I'm so screwed.

She sighed and stood up to look for something else, -"Alright, since you're responsible, I'll let you go,"- She came back with a white jacket, -"Take that one off."- What? She never told any of her patients to take anything off. Lucky bastard.

Sure, leave the Assassin's Creed jacket here and I'll take it.

He gave her a worried and unsure face. She snickered, -"I'll save it right here. Come by afternoon to pick it up, but you can't walk around with a soaked coat or you'll get worse."

Jesus, he must felt like a little kid sucking it up to her. He was using his 'cuteness' to take advantage from her.

Convinced, he nodded and took off his amazing jacket, giving it to her. She placed it nicely over a table with a big lamp to dry it. Putting on the white coat, he asked if she could dry up the beanie. Of course, she accepted and now I could see his black messy hair. It had that same style as Levi's only that Marco's was longer and didn't shine as much as his. With a towel, he dried his hair and began to walk outside once the bell to resume class rang. I followed, only to be stopped by Kat. God, her hands were soft and cold from the infirmary. She gave me a worried look, -"Stay with him, Jean. The day isn't over yet and neither is the war."

I couldn't help but laugh at her term of the water balloons and eggs fight with the freshmen. It wasn't a war, it's having a good time. Though, after what happened to Marco with the balloons… I don't know. Still, I couldn't deny anything she told me, -"Yeah, sure."- A 'babe' almost escaped. I was going to stick with him only _today. _

We left the infirmary and immediately, he took out the class schedule, -"We have Art. Cool."- He sounded excited. I figured as much, nerds always liked to draw. I used to draw, but that was a long time ago and I wasn't a nerd.

-"It's over there,"- I began to walk and he followed. Art class was in the same classroom as Music's in the lower level. It was a very comfortable and nice smelling classroom with air-conditioning. It always shifted in periods. One period was Art, the other Music and on forth. When we arrived, I stood outside.

-"You're not coming?"- He asked me, looking back, door mid open.

-"Uh, no. I have History."

-"Huh? That's weird. You were on the list when I signed up."

-"Really?"- I asked, scratching my head, -"It's probably a mistake, let me check."

We walked inside and immediately, I wanted to turn around and leave.

-"Heyyy! It's Jean! Come on in, buddy!"- Half of twelve one greeted me, but Frank was the one shouting, -"_Cool _guys only, you know?"- He laughed.

I looked back at Marco. I swore his breathing stopped; his face suddenly pale.

The thing is… there was no turning back.

* * *

I don't know why, but I always like to end chapters like that xD


	7. SEVEN

Seven

God wasn't helping me or Marco this time.

Some of twelve one shouted my name and greeted me, completely ignoring Marco.

It was so rare to see Frank in a fine arts class. He didn't like them. Then…

It couldn't be… was Frank following Marco? Did he somehow know that he'd sign in in Art and that's why he also signed in? There was no explanation because Frank already took fine arts class last year, so he already had the credit. Not only that, he brought some friends for the hunt.

I smacked myself. It was obvious he'd still be after Marco. He wouldn't let him go that easy. He never does. I had a feeling that Marco was begging to doubt if it was good to sign in for Art. It crushed down because he entered either way and sat in those long all colored tables. I saw Frank's eyes following him like a predator. Fuck, so many fucks.

I sighed and walked to the teacher, Dot Pixis, -"Um, Pixis, am I in this class?"

-"_Saluti_, _saluti_, Jean, how are you doing?"- He asked me with his Italian accent and fancy voice, arms behind, -"I believe it's been so long since we've seen each other."- Yeah, ever since I came to this classroom to ask for some paint for a work in History that we ended up discussing and naturally in the principal's office.

-"Uh, yeah, can I see the lists of students?"- I asked.

He nodded, but didn't gave me the list, -"Yes, yes, you are, unfortunately, in this class since you lack a fine arts credit."- _Unfortunately, _ha! This year's going to be hell for him and just that cheered me up for staying.

But still: Ah fuck, -"Fine."- I said in a not so good way. I felt his I'm-seeing-you-but-not-really stare on my back. Most of the time, his eyes were closed and that's how he gave class. When he opened them, it didn't seem like it.

I sat beside Marco because there was no other chair left, -"Aw, Jean, come with us! Why so left behind? Join the _cool _guys!"- Frank mocked, laughing. It was all directed towards Marco.

_Look around you, dumbass, _I wanted to say that, but I'd get in real trouble.

I looked at Marco to see how he was doing. He was still pale and kind of surprised, but apparently, Art kept him cheered up because he took out a black with a collage of different geek and nerd stuff portfolio from his backpack. Passing some transparent slim bags with draws inside, he reached the end, pulled out a drawn paper and began continuing it. He seemed very happy. I looked up again. There was only some of twelve one here, those who will back up Franks if things with Marco gets hard. Other than that, the rest were practically nerds who loved to draw. From my group… the horrible trio. My group took fine arts last year; they did.

-"Hey, Jean! What about your girlfriend? Shouldn't you be with _her?_"- He asked me, standing from his chair.

I perked my head up and looked for her, immediately sawing her. She stood up and walked to me. Shit. She was here and I didn't notice her. She ordered the guy beside me, not Marco, to change places with her and he, drooling over, moved, -"Hey there, hot stuff."- She said and leaned to kiss me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Marco gaze at me. My excitement shot up. I was here with my girlfriend and Marco was beside me. I'll show him how a true man is like.

Apparently, he didn't care, because he went back to drawing.

The class started with obviously… art and Pixis trying to tell Frank to shut up. The teacher ordered us to do an origami of whatever we wanted and then paint it. He passed the tables giving papers of all colors: white, black, pink, red, etc., -"This is how I liked to start my class, simple and fun. Do your origami of whatever you want. You can use the internet access I have and check out different origami online. Then, I want you to paint it. Look around you, you have _everything _you need. The classroom is yours. You can do it wherever you want: on the floor, tables, even in the ceiling if you're skilled,"- He laughed. Even his laughter was fancy, -"You may begin now. Remember: _This world is a canvas of your own imagination._"

Immediately when he said that, the nerds stood up and began taking all sorts of things from the counters. Other used the free internet the teacher had to look for origami. They quickly sat on the comfortable fluffy couches. The floor was also comfortable; it was all covered in a nice soft mat. Literally, the teacher had everything we needed. The classroom wasn't immense as others, but it sure had a lot. In the sides were lined up counters with pencils, all types of them to the cheapest one to the most professionals one. There were paints, all colors, crayons, paintbrush of all sizes and other things I've never seen. It was amazing, I had to admit. To keep hefty smells away, Pixis had sweet candles that gave the room another different scent. He always changed them; today was sweet vanilla.

I mentioned earlier that periods always shifted. For music, there was another room, smaller, on the other side. A large glass separated the rooms and from here I could see the teacher, Eld Jinn, organizing the instruments for the next period.

Another awesome thing of the classroom was the walls. It was as if someone threw them balloons filled with paint. It also had colored hands prints. The thing was that Pixis did that same thing when classes finished and when started. He'd paint the walls again with white and then students' gets to throw balloons filled with paints, printed their hands or drew stuff. It sounded really fun.

Though, I left art behind. I was here only because I needed the credit. Nothing else.

I looked at Marco. He seemed like he was going to have a heart attack of excitement. He was too happy, smile reaching his ears. After what happened, he didn't let it get to him and ruin his mood like most people do. That was… something to admire. Art used to make me feel better too.

I sighed and with my girlfriend looked for some origami on our phones. Every now and then, she'd kiss me and I gazed at Marco. Again, when I looked, he looked away. Then, he stood up. I noticed he was walking one legged and an arm around his abdomen.

After looking and looking, I've decided to do a double color heart for her and she was going to do a rabbit. She stood up with me to choose the colors. After some time staring at the million colors, I chose blue and pink, 'cause she liked pink. Then I took two paint brush, -"What the hell, Jean? _Pink? _That's not something _you'd _use. You're worrying me, y'know?"- Frank said behind me. He wasn't doing anything, just leaning on walls, the predator eyes on Marco who was happily beside me picking stuff.

I sighed, -"It's not for me."- I said lowly. I didn't want Trisha to know yet.

-"Ohhh,"- He whispered back and snickered. He kept speaking, but I didn't want to hear his indirect insults to Marco.

Suddenly, I heard Marco speaking a lot. When I turned my head to the side, he was speaking or better yet, explaining some things to other nerd. I figured he was in his habitat. He pointed to a lot of different things, explaining them all, one by one, -"Yeah, with this, you can make awesome shadows without having to blur much,"- While he spoke, the other nerds just nodded, -"These are water color pencils. Just add water to them and it'll paint neatly."- He seemed very content.

-"Oh, I get it,"- One nerd said and pointed to something, -"What's that?"

-"That's Chinese ink,"- He snickered, -"To use it, you need to have a lot of tolerance and- ow."- He flinched in pain while clutching his abdomen. Worried looks formed on the nerd's faces. Marco just smiled to them.

Then, Frank's laughter shot, followed by lots of fake sneezes. Everyone looked his way, -"Too much bullshit makes me sick, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

_Here he goes, _I rolled my eyes and looked worriedly at Marco, whose attention was now on Frank, just what Frank himself wanted. Aside from that, the others from twelve one joined him. God, this is just Marco's first day, -"Hey, guys, look,"- He began to draw something on his cheeks. When he turned again, -"My own freckles!"- He had little dots drawn on them. He also began to jump and turn around like a girl, supposedly imitating Marco. To be honest, he looked like a complete idiot and nothing like Marco, still… I laughed with the rest of twelve one.

The nerds looked at Marco and then at Frank. They obviously didn't want to confront Frank in any way or to piss him off, so they left him alone. They knew Frank, everyone did and they also knew he shouldn't be messed with, especially the ones of their kinds. Their kind pissed him off very badly.

Marco stared at him for a moment and then turned around to pick up the Chinese ink and went to the table. Twelve one was dying of laughter. That's when Pixis came in, -"Oh, I see everyone is done with their work. Good job."- He said sarcastically with that smile of his.

Twelve one laughed more, but when it came to speaking, Frank was the one who did, -"Sure did, pal."- He said and went to his table. I expected him to make a smartass or disrespectful remark, but I figured he'd left them for Marco.

After choosing the colors, we sat and started to make the origami. I was kind of surprised when I found out that my girlfriend was involved in the Marco thing, since he was close to us. She leaned closer to me and said, -"Look, Frank was scolded about not doing anything and look."- She pointed towards Marco.

I looked at him. True, he wasn't doing the origami, but he was doing something. With the Chinese ink, he redrew what he did, spreading the ink on the edges with patience. Occasionally, he sank the Chinese pencil in a little vessel filled with ink. I almost gasped, though I had my mouth open. He was drawing Superman and it was coming up amazingly. He was, like always, posing with his hand on his hips, looking up to sky that had a plane falling towards him. He was floating, ready to stop the plane. I figured Marco was going to add color because he had color pencils. Wow, he sure knows how ti draw.

Trisha snickered, -"Drawing kid's stuff, that explains a lot,"- She said, gradually rising her voice with the sole purpose to be heard by him, -"You see why you have to hang with _us?_ You get infected if you go around with guys like him and end up doing stupid stuff,"- She scoffed. She was speaking to me, but she glared at Marco, her mouth not stopping, -"I even bet that nerdy freckles will appear on your cheek if you ha-"

I had to stop her, because by the mention of freckles, Marco halted his drawing and a drop of ink almost landed on Superman's face, -"Trish, stop,"- I whispered to her.

-"What?"- She asked me, surprised, but then a wide grin formed on her face, -"Let's see if his hero can save him from this."- She raised her knee below the table.

-"Trish… _don't _do it."- I tried to sound sharp and cogent, emphasizing on the _don't, _but it didn't work. Something burned in me.

She raised her knee harshly, hitting the table with a loud thud. Immediately, I saw the ink flying and naturally, landing on Marco _and _Superman. She laughed loudly, like a crazy witch and she gave a thumb up to Frank while sticking her tongue out. Mission accomplished.

Gasps, snickers and whispers were heard, especially Marco's gasp. They had acquired Pixis attention and he walked over to Marco, -"What is the matter?"

Marco looked up and I saw his face. I froze. His eyes were glistening while looking at Pixis, but he hold back tears. He was scared, ashamed, but at the same time, he tried to regain composure and remain calm, strong. He looked down at himself, at Kat's coat, tainted with ink; then, he looked at the draw and back at Pixis. He opened his mouth to speak and a shaky voice came out, -"I'm so sorry! I…,"- Not only did Kat's coat and Superman were tainted, the table had little pools of ink that traveled to the floor… the mat. Shit. Shit. The thing is that that ink was almost impossible to clean.

God, what is this burning I feel in my chest? I clutched my hands tightly, _keep it cool, keep it cool._

Pixis' eyes widened slowly when he saw Marco's draw, -"What is this?"

I think Marco was more afraid that Pixis will scold him for not doing what he was told, because he gasped when Pixis took it. Before he could apologize, though, my girlfriend spoke, -"You see, P? He wasn't doing the origami."

Pixis nodded, -"I see…,"- He eyed the draw and kept nodding, liking it, -"Superman, eh?"

More laughs.

Marco looked down, completely ashamed now, but still not crying. Across the room, Frank was staring intently at him, clearly wanting to see him cry.

Pixis sighed, -"My, my… accident always happens. It's inevitable, but you should know that working with Chinese ink requires extreme caution,"- He said fancily, giving Marco his draw back. _He __**was **__cautious,_ my though,-"Not to forget how expensive it is,"- A lot of _'uff'_ were heard and more when he said the next words, -"Stay after class is dismissed."- Pixis didn't show any sign of being angry; though, he had a small scowl.

Marco turned pale when he said that. He was probably never asked to stay after class.

The burning in my chest got hotter and hotter. My hand clutched ached. My mind raced. I couldn't tell if I was angry or if something's wrong with me physically. Obviously, I was bothered with Trisha, because I told her to not do it, but she didn't listen to me. I just… didn't expect her to do that. I though she wasn't that kind of person who would contribute Frank on his quest to make Marco's life miserable. I though… she wasn't like that.

This was unfair. Marco didn't cause _anything _that happened here. I looked at him and he was more worried about Kat's coat and the mess he _though _he made, completely ignoring his Superman draw. If I still drew, I'd be breaking walls and punching the hell out of everyone… but he wasn't. What's more is that he will receive a scolding after class that included charges from Pixis about the ink when he didn't do anything. He wasn't calmed, but he wasn't angry or breaking walls either like he should be.

There was one thing to do… but I didn't know if to do it and that was telling Pixis the truth. If I did, Trisha would probably break up with me for betraying her and Frank would kill me to a pulp. That's an exaggeration, but yeah, he'd punch me until the day ended and that included no soccer for me and I didn't want that.

So, I kept my mouth shut. That burn still lingered and I realized that I was… angry at everyone, especially my girlfriend and Frank.

After class, Marco stayed and I went to my next class which was chemistry with Grisha Yaeger, yep, Eren's dad, but he didn't come. Though, before I left the classroom, I 'took' a white thin and soft towel and added a liquid that will surely erase the ink. I left my girlfriend without kissing her goodbye; I didn't even say anything, which she would question me later. Then, I wondered alone around the school and ended up in the upper rondure called the Nerd's Nest, that included geeks, gamers, otakus, readers, blah, blah. Yeah, Marco was there, legged crossed… alone, staring sadly at Superman's draw, touching it slightly. I could hear his sighing. I went over to him and, kneeled, took the draw and the book where he was propping it.

-"Hey, what are you-"

-"Shut it."- I quickly said while trying to erase the ink from Superman's face and the edges of the paper. Slowly, I rubbed the towel over the ink while trying to prevent the liquid from damaging the paper. The ink slowly faded. At the end, it didn't disappeared completely, but it was enough for him to continue it. I gave it back to him along with the book.

He gasped happily when he saw it, -"Wow, thanks. I- I didn't though about that. I'm such a bird-brain. Thanks, Jean!"- He said happily and looked at me smiling.

I just shrugged and walked away. When I turned back, though, he was looking at me with wistful eyes, apart from being confused at what I just randomly did. He wanted me to stay and ask me questions; he was alone and so was I, but I couldn't risk being seen with him. I wasn't like him, no matter how much he reminded me of my old self.

The next period came flying. My favorite class: Physical Education. It was in a court outside. I went running, my foot clashing on the grass. Before I entered the court though, I heard a loud and hoarse voice echo right in the doors, -"Alright, you pussy nuggets! I don't want no screwing around! Get to work! 100 push-ups! NOW!"

Keith Shadis, our instructor and teacher shouted to us as we entered and immediately, we bent down and made 100 push-ups.

* * *

Yup, Keith :/ Finally, something cute between them :3 well... in some way...


	8. EIGHT

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my admission in the university :)

* * *

Eight

Now _I _was in my habitat.

The rage I had in me was like combustion for the push-ups, because I finished first than the others. It was 50, actually; Shadis wasn't joking about the 100, but he allowed us to do 50, but I could still do 100. After that, I ran, feeling my arms already hard and toned. It was the warm-up for what's next. While I ran, I kept thinking about today's events. Definitely, it was the worst day ever: two scolding from teachers _and _from a student, soon a scolding from my girlfriend, non-stop anger, having weird memories that I thought I had forgotten forever, the arrival of a new guy that awkwardly reminded me of my old self in so many ways… quickly, Marco invaded my thoughts. I couldn't understand the guy, he'd passed through hell today and even so, he didn't call his mother or anything. His annoying smile always stuck on him like a limpet that he was. I even threw him a water balloon, lied to him and made fun of him and he'd still trust me or smiled at me. Honestly, independence wasn't his thing; he depended on me on everything today and not to forget the times I saved his sorry ass.

Again… the event reproduced in my mind when he was thrown a water balloon in his face, kicked by Frank, mocked and blamed in Art… it was too much to take. He didn't cry like a baby, but he didn't explode in anger or tried to defend himself either. He just endured it all.

I used to be like that… thrown everywhere, kicked, punched and I tried not to get in fights…

A pang of guilt and sadness hit me, along with a knot on my throat.

I shook my head, shoving Marco thoughts away and closed my eyes, not aware of where I was running. Then, I stumbled into someone and fell. That someone quickly kneeled and took my hand, lifting me up, -"I'm so sorry, Jean."

I sighed angrily. God, why do you keep putting him in my way?

I stood up, meeting Marco's eye, -"It's my fault… I wasn't looking where I was going."- I averted my gaze from his.

His face filled with worry, -"Are you okay? You seem thoughtful."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, -"Yeah, fine."- I didn't look at him though.

He had a doubtful face, but he changed subject, -"Hey, I wanted to ask you how you-"

-"JEAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE YOUR ASS!"- Shadis' monstrous voice echoed in the court and I immediately started running, -"WHAT ABOUT YOU, FRECKLES!? THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!"

Marco gasped, startled, and ran behind me. Then, I realized something… the others in my group were still doing the push-ups. I looked back at Marco and then to the others. How the hell did he managed to do them at my pace!? In the court, the only ones running were Annie, Mikasa, Ymir, Berthold, Reiner and me. I could totally believe they could, but Marco? No way! He doesn't look like the type of guy who would make push-ups, much less 50 or 100!

The quote: _Never judge a book by its cover, _echoed in my head. The thing was, Marco wasn't a book, so it didn't count.

When we finished running, we stretched and prepared to the next step. Now, we had to change because the real sweating will start. So I change into my usual red knee length pants and a black sport sweatshirt. I sat on the bench to put my very awesome training Nikes. They were black with red lines.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Reiner walking towards me, -"Hey, Jean, do you have a minute?"

-"Sure."- I leaned to tie my shoes. I had a feeling this was one of his 'family' speeches, trying to get me back at twelve two. Since he was the leader of this herd of idiots, he tried to keep the 'family' together.

He sat, -"I wanted to ask you something. Why don't you spend time with us, your group? I understand that you think we're a bunch of idiots and nerds, but we're a family, Jean and you are still part of it, but you've change or better yet… you've been influenced by others."

I sighed angrily and looked at him with a questioning face, -"What do you mean? That I'm being manipulated?"- Did he mean that I'm being influenced and manipulated by Frank and the rest of twelve one?

Reiner didn't say anything and for me, that was a yes.

I shocked my head, -"No way, I'm not being manipulated by anyone! You know, I just chose to start like someone new! I chose to hang with the best! Besides, what I do and what I chose is none of your business!"- I was rising y voice and had attracted some attention.

Reiner's face was the same, only this time, I saw worry, -"Jean, I'm just worried, we all are,"- He pointed to the group that were still doing push-ups, -"I'm just going to warn you. We take care of each other, have each other's back, just… we're always there for each other in the good and the bad. Turn your back on those other guys and before you know it, you're stabbed. The voice of experience is talking."

I ignored that and looked to where he was pointing. The only one doing push-ups was Thomas. He was the only one who never finishes them, but…, -"Thomas! Thomas! You can do it! Just five more!"- Apparently, not today. Armin, Eren, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Samuel, Tom, Berthold, and the rest were cheering him. Sweat fell from his face like cascade, his uniform soaked wet and his arms looked like they were about the break.

-"He won't make it,"- I muttered and continued tying my shoes.

-"Keep looking."- Reiner said as a smile formed on his lips.

But I didn't looked, until I heard, -"One more! Come on, Thomas!"-

I perked my head up and looked again. Thomas was lied down, panting heavily while the rest shouted and cheered happily. They all, together, raised him up and kept cheering him, -"Thomas! Thomas!"

-"You did it!"

-"That's how it's done!"

From corners, Annie and Ymir smirked, even Shadis. He walked over to the crowd and grinned, -"Well done, son. I really though you didn't had the balls to complete it but you proved me wrong. And now…,"- He took a deep breath, -"CHANGE THE FUCK UP!"

Thomas nodded, startled, -"Yes, sir!"- Happiness was spread all over him as if he just hit puberty.

The rest did the same.

I just stared, surprised, eyes wide, jaw dropped. It's impossible… he was so weak and fragile. How the hell did he managed to do them? He never, _never _finished _any _exercise Shadis gave him.

-"Do you want to know how he did it?"- Reiner asked, leaned close to me, -"He had his friend's backup, their support, didn't you see? Now I ask you,"- He stood up and turned to leave, looking back from his shoulder, -"Do you have that kind of advocacy?"

I sat frozen, mouth open to protest, but nothing came, because I really wasn't sure how to answer. Reiner smiled, -"Jean, we still have arms open for you. Any time, any day."- With that he left.

My mouth was still open; I wanted to say that Frank really supported me in the soccer games and training he gave me. That twelve one always supported me, but it didn't come out. Why? Did I have doubts?

I smashed my fist in the bench. I'll show them I don't need their petty backup.

We began to do a series of aerobics. It was a routine Shadis gave us and we had to complete it. Each day was different. Today's was composed by: side jumping, long jumps, sit-ups, jogging … the easy stuff. He always prepared the court for it. It was like a race. You had to do the routine five times and then you're done. I knew that he gave harder routines for twelve one since they were all the best at it. My group was like the beginners, though we had a few that were good.

I was going too fast, so I stumbled on a few people working on it. They complained, but I didn't look back.

When I finished and Shadis told me _'well done'_, I went to look for a soccer ball on the depot. I sighed while I dig the million basketball and volleyball's balls. If I were with twelve one, I'd be having the proper exercise like I should have for soccer, but no, I'm stuck here. When I found it, I began to practice by kicking the ball to wall as if I'm playing with it. It was ironic, since no one here knew how to play.

-"Hey you,"- I heard a voice behind me. I looked back and saw Ymir, -"Why are you playing with the wall? Could it be that you've made friends with it?"- She grinned, arms crossed.

I didn't laugh or anything, I just looked at her seriously, -"There's no one better."

-"Oh, how come you're so sure?"- In a brief second, she dashed forward and kicked the ball away from me.

I saw her coming; really, I was just caught off guard. That's all, -"Hey, why did you do that for?"

She shrugged, hands on her skirt pocket, -"Play with me then."

I grunted and went for the ball, when I came back, -"I don't play with girls."

She grinned, -"Try me."

I sighed, -"Let's get this over with then."- I said just to make her annoying grin disappear and to shut her up, -"The wall's the goal."

Immediately when we started, I wanted it to end. She ran with me, beside me, watching me carefully and the ball. I had to admit, she was fast, dead fast. She managed to keep up with me and when I went for the goal, she did an unusual speed dash and kicked the ball away from me, quickly catching it and kicking it to the wall. Goal. She winked at me and began running. I followed. I had the ball and began to do circles with the purpose of confusing her; somehow, she managed to keep up, eyes following the ball. When I kicked the ball towards the wall, she hastily ran for it and stopped it, stealing my Goal.

She had an amazing speed. Not only that, she had amazing reflexes. How could a girl run so fast? It's impossible…! In the end, I managed to goal once. She won.

A wide grin formed on her face, -"See? You can't judge a book by its cover,"- She walked towards me, -"You'd be surprised at what we could do."

With _we, _I had a feeling she was referring to the group. I sighed angrily among heavy breaths, -"Oh, don't tell me you're going to give me one of Reiner speeches, about trying to get me back?"- I had my hands on knees, -"'Cause, it won't work."

She shrugged, -"I'm trying,"- She wrapped her hands around me and when I tried to push her away, she tightened it. Then, I felt her hand in form of a pistol on my back, -"Don't come crying to us if you're shot on your back, 'cause you'll be known as a sucking balls cry baby."

I jerked myself away from her and scoffed, -"Funny, Reiner said you had arms open for me any time."

She shrugged again, -"Sure we have, but you have to pay the toll,"- Her grin and bad girl attitude faded; she was serious on this, -"You think we talk bullshit all the time? Take us seriously, Jean, we're not who you think we are."

-"I don't need to know, it's obvious,"

-"At least we're not sucking it from anyone, we have _real _friends,"- That grin came back, -"Admit it, Jean, you're sucking it on Frank so that he lets you be with the so called cool guys and the soccer team."- I was processing it all and when I didn't say anything, she snorted and left, -"Good friend hunting!"

I growled in anger and kicked the soccer ball away, hitting someone. I ignored who was the victim and stomped away in fury. Sucking it on Frank? Me? No fucking way. If Ymir wasn't a girl, I'd be punching her to death. She didn't know what she was talking about. That bitch gonna be in real trouble if she doesn't keep that mouth of hers shut. I wasn't sucking it on Frank, he let me be with his guys because I was cool, a cool guy and because I was good at soccer… right?

I entered the gym and began beating the punching bag. Hell… it turned out that I couldn't beat a girl… a _girl_ of all creatures. A girl beat me at soccer! My sport! My passion! Was I that bad?

Instead of being depressed, I was angry at myself and everyone. In the punching bag, I saw images of everything and everyone: Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Ymir, twelve two, my mother, Levi, Pixis, the principal… Marco…; I began to punch it harder and harder, my knuckles aching, but I didn't stop.

The gym's door slammed open, -"Hey! Watch where you kick that ball of yours!"- Reiner's voice didn't stop me from punching the bag, -"I was talking to you!"- He took my arm and pulled me around. When I turned around harshly, I immediately clenched my fist and aimed at him. He didn't flinch on anything, he stood his ground, definitely ready to take a blow and punch me back if needed, but he wasn't that kind of person, -"I know you're pissed, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on others that don't have anything to do with your rage."

I sighed angrily and ignorantly, turning back on the punching bag, only to be stopped by Reiner's hand again, -"Can't you leave a guy alone?! I'm tired of your shit!"

A scowl formed on his face when I said that, but he ignored it and pointed outside, -"Apologize."

As much as I didn't want to accept it, he was right. I sighed ignorantly and walked outside to get this over with, receiving a few glares from the group. I wanted to know who was the luckless. Of course, I didn't do it on purpose, I was angry and not on control. Even so, I hoped it was Ymir or Eren, but when I reached the benches and saw Marco leaned on Mikasa's lap, I froze. Reiner pushed me further and I saw him completely: he didn't have Kat's coat anymore, so I figured he gave it to her. He had his beanie back, but not the AC jacket; he had the school's white buttoned shirt which was a little tainted with ink. I looked at his face and figured that's where my ball hit him, but I asked anyway, -"Where…?"

Mikasa looked up to me, glaring, -"You did it."- She signaled to his side of his face where he received the balloon's impact, which was now chili red and a step closer to being swollen. His eye lid was a bit dark though. He was dazed, eyes closing slowly. I looked away, biting my lips. God, I… worsen his side of his face. It was my entire fault that he'd probably go to a hospital; he was dizzy and God knows when he'll wake up.

I heard mutters, -"Is he okay?"

-"Jean's done it now."

-"Why on the new guy, Jean?"- That was Reiner.

I turned to him, -"Look, I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I just… lost it, y'know? I didn't know it hit him!"

Eren snorted, -"Yeah, sure,"- He sat beside Mikasa, who was slowly caressing Marco's face, -"Don't believe him. I saw him throwing water balloons and eggs on new guys."

I turned to Eren, -"Shut up, Yaeger! That doesn't mean anything! I didn't throw anything to Marco!"- Lies, lies, lies.

-"It means a lot. Why not throw him a soccer ball to finish his day?"- He kept bragging and I was losing it.

I ignored him and looked around. Everyone was around us, waiting for an answer, looking at Marco and me… then, Marco moaned and fluttered his eyes open, wincing. When he saw where his head was, he quickly lifted it, blushing, embarrassed; even more when he saw the people around him. I wouldn't be embarrassed if Mikasa caressed me, that lucky bastard… first Kat and now Mikasa? A prick of jealousy hit me again, -"He didn't do it on purpose."- He said and looked at me.

After all that happened today, he defends me…

-"He still has to apologize!"- Everyone exclaimed.

I had to apologize. I knew that more than anyone here, but why now in front of all these people? It was embarrassing and not cool; it'll make me look like a cry baby. If I did, I'd be changing my profile for them. I had to apologize… later, when he's alone. Yeah, I'll do that. I just hoped he doesn't leave school early.

Without anything else to do, I shrugged like I didn't gave a fuck and walked away as a horrible knot clutched my chest along with guilt. Some went after me, but Reiner said it wasn't worth the sweat. When physical education was done, I had to stay for practice. The soccer team was already reunited outside in the field. Before I met them though, I saw Marco alone in a bench waiting to be picked up and I thought that was my chance to apologize. Checking that no one saw me leaving the field, I sat beside Marco.

He was reading that book and when I sat, he perks his head in up in surprise and I froze again: I could literally see the mark of my soccer ball on the right side of his face; it was redder than his left side, his eye in the brink of being swollen. After several awkward moments, he spoke lowly, tired, -"Hi, Jean… um, I-"- His kindness and smile didn't fade though.

I raised my hand in a gesture to shut him up, -"Wait, before you speak, I wanted to say that I'm…,"- I sighed; I had to say it, or else the knot I had wouldn't go, -"… I'm sorry about before. I totally didn't do it on purpose, I was just… angry and kicked the ball,"- I looked at him and his face, not stopping my mouth. I looked down, kind of ashamed, -"I can't control my temper… it's frustrating and that looked like I was taking it out on you. I'm so sorry."- That was the first time I apologized to him and actually, the first time I apologized at all.

He stared at me, blushing a bit. Then, he awkwardly leaned, placing his hand on my shoulder, -"Oh… it's okay, it's okay! It's nothing, really!"- How could he say that after all he'd been through today? He now had a worried face, -"You looked really pissed off… what happened?"

I shrugged, -"Just… stuff. I just discussed with someone, that's all. I felt like the whole world was on me,"- Lie. I wasn't angry because of what Ymir said, because I knew from the bottom that she was right. I was angrier at what Frank and my girlfriend did to him, but I wouldn't say that to him. Though, from the way he looked at me… he knew.

He nodded and looked away, completely understanding me about the whole world thing. I wasn't surprised, -"I see…,"- He looked like he wanted to give me an advice, instead, he changed subject, -"Hey, I wanted to ask you something… um,"

I nodded to him, -"Yeah?"

His face lit up, excitement filled him, -"It's about the draw. How did you know how to clean it? It was amazing, the ink was totally gone!"

-"I uh… just knew, it's obvious,"- I shrugged and waited to see if he fell for it. He didn't, giving me that skeptical look. I snorted, -"I used to take classes."

His smile grew, -"Really? With who?"- He was curious and very excited to find someone like him actually talking to him about it. Sadness suddenly invaded me…

-"I uh… forgot her name,"- I tried to think of my draw class teacher's name, scratching my forehead, -"It was… Marianne… Buckshovich?"

He gasped and before he could answer me, Frank called out to me and at that moment and car halted in front of us, Marco's pick up, -"Where the fuck is Jean? Don't tell me that asshole didn't come!"

I quickly stood up and so did he. He had his mouth open, but I spoke first, afraid that Frank saw me with him, -"Sorry, gotta go."

He looked at the car and then at me, -"Oh… me too."

He wanted to say goodbye, but I was already running in the field.

* * *

Christ, this one was longer :/


	9. NINE

It has been quite a long time since I haven't upload, I had trouble with the internet lately :/

* * *

NINE

-"What the fuck, Jean? That's not how you do it!"

Frank's shouting was pissing me off really bad. I understood him though, I was failing at everything. The warms up, the running, the ball kicking and the practice game; I was left behind and no matter how hard I tried to keep up with everyone… I stayed back. All that just made me angry. I wasn't proving myself as a good soccer player; I wasn't proving that I was one of them…

After the running, I had my hands on my knees, panting, out of breath and that wasn't like the other larger runs. What's happening to me? God! I felt weak!

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, -"Tired already? Pft, lame."- The hand on my shoulder felt like George was going to give me an advice and he didn't. I saw him walk, full of pride, throwing kisses to the girls on the benches. My girlfriend was there… fuck.

George was a tall, black haired guy that reminded me of Berthold, though, comparing now… Berthold was taller. Where the hell did that come from?

After the runs, we practiced the kicking and I… failed. My mind was dozed and I didn't know why, my mood was also down. Everyone booed at my blunders, others laughed, Frank growled angrily and I was fucked up.

When I was about to make another kick, Frank took me away,-"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a failure."

I flinched at that. I didn't expect it. I choked my head, -"I dunno, Frank. My mind's like… in another planet. I really don't understand…,"- I took a deep breath. I was being honest with him.

He scoffed, not really caring, -"Whatever. Just land already and play. We're the best soccer players, so at least try to be good or else."- His tone was serious. He left.

I watched him go, frozen, disappointed. Then, I felt my mood go down even deeper. Did I just expect an advice and consolation from him? It was obvious I didn't have his, or anyone's, support here. I was on my own. Suddenly, Reiner's words echoed in me.

Then, the practice game began and the team divided into two groups. As I played as the front, I realized that everyone was avoiding me, preventing the ball come to me. Also, there was no team work, no support; this wasn't a real game, I knew that, but come on…

Why was I yearning for teamwork now of all times? What I needed to do was prove myself and enhance my skills.

So much for enhancing my skills, no one kicked the ball to me. I realized no one wanted me to fuck the game. Finally when someone did, accidentally though, I ran towards the goal and when I went in for the kick, Ymir's words about me sucking it on Frank echoed too and I failed the goal. I kicked it but it went off field.

_Ha-ha-ha! Boo! Loser! Why is he in the game? Get him out! _That's all I heard then and I looked down, ashamed, clutching my fists.

-"Jean! What the fuck was that!?"- Frank's said behind me.

I raised my head and clenched my teeth. I didn't wanted to stay hit like that, -"A kick! Isn't it obvious?"- I shouted back and I knew I would regret it.

A lot of _uhhh _invaded the field from the girls on the benches and the guys playing. The next I saw was Frank right in front of me with a threatening pose and scowl. It's how fights started, faces a few inches away, -"What did you say, huh? I want you to say it again."

I looked away from him, feeling his breath in my face, hearing his angry growl perfectly. I didn't say anything and looked at the ground.

Several silent moments passed, -"Yeah, that's what I thought,"- He stepped back and continued the 'game', -"Move it people!"

He didn't told me to leave the game or to stay, so I stayed and tried doing my best as a defender and I did better to compensate for Frank, but he didn't say anything in the process. When practice ended at five o' clock, he gestured me to stay. We sat at the benches as the others gathered their stuff to leave; my girlfriend waited for me and I knew I had two scolding to come.

I was nervous and wanted to apologize, but I didn't, it wasn't right.

-"Jean, I'm gonna be brief at this, so listen,"- He sighed angrily and pushed his hair back with his hand, abhorred at my situation, -"You're surprising me, y'know? You ain't like that. You're pissing me off,"- That was obvious, -"I don't care shit about whatever happened to you that put you like. I'm gonna have to take serious actions if you don't straighten your balls up and play like you should. I want the best soccer players here, not losers, understand?"

I knew that serious actions meant my exile from the 'team'. I just nodded and said nothing.

-"I ain't hearing what I want to hear, Jean."

I sighed and stood silent for a moment, -"I understand, Frank."- I said finally.

He _hmph_-ed and left, leaving me with my girlfriend.

On with the other scold, -"What the hell was all that?"- Her voiced was high and sharp, obviously angry. I stood to gather all my stuff. I was going to answer her like I did to Frank, but I just shrugged, which made her angrier, -"Answer me!"

I turned around hastily, -"I don't know, okay!? There's a lot on my mind that I don't understand, that's all! I didn't have a good day!"- I couldn't believe that this was our second day as pairs and were already fighting. I turned again to gather my stuff.

-"That was completely not like you! You're better than that! Frank almost threw you away! You made yourself look like a loser and me the loser's girlfriend! Not cool!"

I turned around again, realization hitting me, -"What? Is that what you care about? About how you look? You don't even worry about me?"- I definitely couldn't believe _this._

She stood quiet for a moment, figuring out how to answer me. She began to toy with her curls, -"Of… course I do. I love you, okay? And this is not what I want for you. I want you to be the best at this, I want you have the best friends and girlfriend, but you gotta-"

-"Why don't you try to be honest for once? Please, for me, if you really love me."

She toyed with her curls again, avoiding eye contact with me, -"What does that mean? Hey, I'm trying to help here, okay?"

-"Help? Yeah, sure,"- I turned again and continued with the gathering, almost finishing, -"Look, it's fine, you're fine. Let's forget all this."- I was already tired and pissed off.

-"You doubt my intentions with you? Ugh!"- She kept muttering furiously, -"Look, just don't make me look bad in front of many people, okay? Especially not in front of Frank! I wanna have the best soccer player boyfriend and-"

I grunted and turned around hastily again, kissing her. I knew that'd shut her up. She quickly answered it, that's what she liked. Her hand climbed my neck and traveled my hair, pushing the kiss. When she bit my tongue, I pulled back and looked seriously at her and shocked my head, finished picking my stuff.

She then kept bragging about how she didn't meant what she said, that she was just tired too. When I took off my Nikes and was about to put them on my bag, I saw a flash of blue and red mixed with fire red. When I opened my eyes, I saw someone I didn't expect to be there: Superman. I gasped. The draw Marco did; the draw I fixed. I took it and lifted it to see it better. It was perfectly painted: Superman with his usual colors, the earth and the plane on fire falling towards him. The fire looked real, everything looked real and it appeared as if Superman may come out any second now. He looked alive and powerful with the colors. Back then with the ink, he looked dark and depressed. The colors gave him life. It was perfect and beautiful, but why would Marco leave it here? Above all, when did he?

My mood went up immediately, happiness filled me. I liked the draw a lot, loved it. Marco made his way into my thoughts, thinking the possibilities of why he left it here. It quickly faded though, as I admired the draw. Memories of me sitting on the floor watching Justice League surfaced… I was like returning to my old me…

It all crashed down, -"Wait… is that…?"- Trisha noticed my sudden weird acting and was figuring out the draw. God, if she realized…

Thankfully, I hear mom's car horn.

-"Uh, nothing!"- I quickly shoved the draw in the bag, hoping I didn't damage it. Finishing, I took the bag and put it around me, -"I have to go. Uh… see you tomorrow."

I turned to leave, but Trisha stopped me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me again, -"Goodbye, honey. Hey,"- She whispered to me. I though she was going to apologize, she didn't. Her hand traveled down to my pants, -"Stay hot and I might melt."

Lies. When she was about to dug into them, I stopped her, -"Please, don't…,"- I looked away to my mom's car, wondering if she was watching me. My mood dropped again as I recalled what happened earlier, -"… I haven't gotten over what just happened."- I kissed her goodbye and left to the car.

The whole car drive to home was dead silent. I didn't speak to my mom and neither did she. Not even _how was your day? _or _Good afternoon, son,_ so I figured she was still mad at me and guess what, mom? So am I! Though, I kept glancing at her. She looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes that meant she hadn't gotten any sleep. I suddenly felt worried and wanted to ask her, but I kept my mouth shut.

When we arrived home, I quickly left the car and inside, I found my father looking for food in the refrigerator, -"Welcome home, son!"- He said, still looking.

-"Hey, dad."- I said and made my way to the stairs. My father wanted to say something else, but once I was in my room, I shut the door close. I sighed, my room was a mess. Sitting on my bed, I took everything off, throwing both my school backpack and practice bag away. I threw myself back and stared at the ceiling.

That's when my father came in, worried, -"Hey, son, you okay?"

I sighed, -"Fine."- I said, hoping he'd leave me alone.

He didn't, -"Well… it doesn't look like it and by what your mother tells me…,"- He sat beside me.

I sighed again, glaring at him, -"I said I'm fine."

-"Look, son, I know when you're not 'fine', alright? I'm your father and if there's something I can do is supporting my son and fix his problems,"- He looked at me, wistfully, -"Isn't that what fathers do?"

I sighed for the third time and sat up, not looking at him. To be honest, I didn't liked this stuff, I wasn't a kid and I kind of felt the same way I did with mom with him. My father's obsessed with work. He's always working, all week, day and night. He never knows when he's called for work. That disconnected my relation with him, but now I saw that kind of wistful in his eyes of playing baseball with his son. He looked worried and very, very tired, just like mom. Thing around us weren't good. For all I cared, I'd be leaving next year for college. Those stuffs fixed themselves.

I had to give him an answer though, -"I just had a bad day, that's all."

I felt his cold hand on my bare shoulder and I realized that there was air conditioning in his work; which I was completely unaware of; not that I cared where he worked, -"I understand. It happens to me a lot,"- I looked at him now, he still had his work uniform and was looking up at the ceiling, -"I miss you and your mom a lot when I'm not here…,"- Was he saying that all his days were bad? That seemed more like a thought of him, not supposed to be spoken. When he looked back down, he looked at me, smiling, -"It's okay, son! Don't let bad days ruin you! I'm sure that in the end of it, there's something good waiting for you!"- He looked childish.

I stared at him. He was kind of weird today. Most of the time, he was antisocial and rude. Today, he was the opposite; he was still tired, but talkative and weirdly cheered. Was he really trying to reconnect our relation and mom's? After all the time that passed when he didn't even say goodbye when he left for work?

I appreciated him trying to cheer me up, because it was stupid, I was just tired. I just nodded and acted like he was right, -"Yeah… sure."- My voice didn't sound like it though.

He gave me a worried look, -"Um, well, how about a family dinner, eh?"

I looked at him in shock, not expecting that, -"A… what?"- I scratched the back of my head, -"I'm not hungry, dad."- At that moment, my stomach grumbled.

He laughed, -"Sure you're not! Change up and come downstairs, okay?"

I sighed in defeat.

After changing into the usual pajamas, I went downstairs and sat in the dining table, a plate of smashed potato and salad waiting for me. My stomach grumbled again and I quickly took the fork and began to eat, ignoring the fact that we never had anything like this. It was mostly snacks.

-"Hey, slow down, son. You don't want to choke do you?"- My father laughed as he placed a glass of water beside my plate. I wanted to thank him, but my mouth was full.

Then, my mother sat too and took a bite of the smashed potato, -"Hmmm, it ain't bad, though not as good as mine,"- She snickered and continued eating, -"Where did ya' learned to cook like this? It's supposed to be my job!"

My dad blushed shyly, rubbing his cheek with his finger, -"I've been… improving a little."- He smiled though.

-"Ya' improved all right!"

In the kitchen counter, I saw a cooking book. _I see, _he's been practicing and he had planned this a long time ago, I bet.

I practically finished my plate in minutes while mom and dad were still eating. My ass seemed stuck as I drank water though, I didn't leave and we had a nice conversation about different things. It was a small conversation… but nice and comfy, one we didn't had in months.

When they finished and mom sat to watch TV, I asked dad, -"Hey, dad, what have you been up to?"- It was an indirect as to: _Hey, dad, where the hell do you work?_ I hoped he didn't catch it, that'd make me look as a horrible son that doesn't know where his dad works.

He laughed, totally catching it, -"Computer engineering. My last computer fixing was at Sina, so I travel a lot and it's exhausting."

-"Exhausting? You sit and fix computers, how's that tiresome?"- I quickly asked. The question escaped my mouth.

He smiled, -"Is not as easy as you think, son: cables here and there, travel here and there. I haven't gotten much sleep either."- He yawned as the washed the dishes.

I had been leaned on the wall near him, -"Oh, yeah. I guess that's right."

-"Also,"- He added and moved closer to me as if telling something top secret, putting his wet hands on his mouth, -"I've been writing too."

I almost gasped, -"Really? On… what?"- Now, that was something I didn't expect. Dad? Writing books? Nah.

He _shhh _me and went back to washing dishes, -"It's still not done. Don't tell your mom."

I nodded to him.

After that, I went upstairs again. So, my dad's the one making money here. Cool. Well, it's obvious since my mom's not working, but fixing computers and writing books? Wow. At least we're surviving. I had to credit him for that.

I looked at the clock; it was nine already so I went to take a shower. All naked, thoughts flowed into me as I leaned on the humid wall. I really hated these times when you're alone and all sorts of thoughts get into you. I couldn't help it. Today's events rewind in my mind like a movie. Summary: One hell of a day.

I acted weird, or better yet, something weird happened to me today. I was out of control, my temper always getting the better of me. It's always like that. Today, though, I did things I didn't expect to do. The point is this was the third day of school; the first ones weren't that intense. I wondered if things had to do with Marco, because he came and I screwed everything up. What the hell? They guy comes and weirdly reminds you a lot of your old self and brings you memories you thought you had once forgotten. Of course he didn't do it on purpose, but that's the thing. He doesn't even try. On the other hand, he gets into you, like pierces you hard without wanting to. He's the guy that you can't understand, no matter what. I have questioned him the whole day as to why the hell after so much pressure he stills smiles or doesn't leave the school or whatever. I had been part of that pressure and at the end, he leaves me a draw. How's that? I had helped him clean the ink off the draw, which is one of the things I didn't expect to do. Like I said, weird.

There were many things in my mind now, like my girlfriend and Frank, what happened just hours ago, what Ymir said, what happened minutes ago with mom and dad, but Marco simply popped in my mind, like: why did he leave the draw on my bag? When? Why was he like that? Why did he remind me of myself? How did he manage to do the push-ups? The sit-ups? Why defend me after I kicked a ball at him? Ugh. Everything connected with him. He was like the mastermind.

Like always, I came to the conclusion that I was stressed and had a long day, knowing that it wasn't that. Many people were playing with my mind, like playing tricks on me or simply… something's changing or maybe I am again.

I had to stop. Besides, thinking about a guy while taking a long shower was weird. So I finished quickly and threw my body into my bed. Out of nothing, I took Marco's draw from my bag right beside the bed and shoved it into the school's backpack. My phone began to vibrate, it was my girlfriend, but I didn't answer her, so I fell asleep.

I had dreams about a flying Superman chasing Assassins.


	10. TEN

TEN

The next day's school was still boredom. We had to wait for Hanji to find her keys again.

I looked around. My group arrived early today, but there was no sign of Marco… yet. Suddenly, I wondered if he told anything of what happened yesterday to him with Frank. I guessed he did, well, he had to. I also wondered if his mom took action and did something. I had a feeling she did, because I bet that he'd been through this in previous schools. It wasn't normal for a guy like him endure that on his first day. He just endures it like it was a thing of all days; he didn't cried or went to the office.

Then, he arrived. He looked tired and still in pain, but not like yesterday. Today, I had to admit, he looked cooler. He had deep blood red jeans that I recognized were from Hot Topic that had a black chain hung over, he had the school's simple shirt up to his elbow with the grey tie in which had a lot of different pins of Batman, Superman and other geeks and games stuff, his hair was messy today, but he had no beanie, so I guessed he didn't had time. Again, he had the same Converse, only this time, one was red and the other was black.

Shit. He looked cool. Then, I looked down at myself. I just had the ordinary uniform: the buttoned shirt down to my wrist, since guys didn't had the vest and I had tugged it in my pants. What? Trisha liked it that way, but when I looked at Marco, he had it lose.

I looked away and scoffed. I bet the teachers will scold him for the red jeans and he'd have to take them off and put another, then he wouldn't look cool. They didn't accept any other jeans that weren't grey, but then again, they stopped bothering with that last year. I gazed at him again and my jaw almost hit the floor as I stared in awe at the Batman clock he had on his wrist; it was black and had Batman's logo in the middle, bright yellowish cool. Then, I couldn't see it anymore when he tugged his hand on his pocket and stared at the ceiling. Then I looked at his face: thankfully, it was better, he still had bruises and welts, but nonetheless better. At the bottom of my heart, I felt relieved that he was better, but I wouldn't show too much concern. I'd still ask him though, for the good of it.

I was looking at him the whole time and he hadn't noticed. He seemed thoughtful.

When Hanji found her keys, we entered and sat. That's when Marco noticed me and sat behind me, -"Oh, hey, Jean. Good morning."- He said and put down his backpack, then he went over to Hanji and then came again. This time, his face lit up, remembering something, -"Oh! Did you see Su-"

I already had the draw out and handed to him, -"I did, uh… but I,"- I gulped and looked away, not wanting to see his eyes, -"… I wanted Batman. It'd be cooler."

That was childish. The idea occurred to me at that second and I spit it out like that. If he managed to draw Superman like that, oh God, I can't imagine how he'd draw Batman.

For a moment, he stared at me confused, but then his face lit up more as a smile spread on him, -"I know, right? Hey, I have one here I did long ago,"- He took out his portfolio and passed some papers until he reached his objective, -"It's kind of crappy, but it's still Batman."- He lifted it to show me the draw.

Yep. It was Batman alright. He was simply standing in the dark with the Bat signal bright behind him. I noticed the draw still had some dark spots of blots and Batman looked like a derp, but still yet, it looked fantastic. I couldn't so something like that. I nodded approvingly.

Marco looked at it, -"I have to fix his face, though,"- He said, a finger on his chin, -"Darken his features a bit and maybe add more color here and a bit there with…,"- He kept muttering as his finger traveled thought the draw.

-"Hey, it's cool, I was just joking,"- I wasn't, actually. I shrugged, -"But, why leave me the draw? You did it."

He nodded and smiled, -"Yeah, but you fixed it. So I thought I'd give it to you."

I started to ask him about how and when he put in my bag, when Hanji started class. I dug in the draw on my backpack. What was I thinking? No way in hell I'd give it back to him.

Like always, Math was boring and again, I failed at answering her questions. Instead, Marco answered them all. It was normal as a nerd, but me? Nah. I'd failed this class over and over. Math wasn't my thing, numbers were my enemy and I pretty much know the basics, nothing else above that gets in me.

During class, my phone vibrated. I was sure it was my girlfriend and again, I didn't answer her, but this time it was because I couldn't. When class finished, I took it out of my pocket: _Where r u? _She asked me.

_Class. _It was a simple answer with no emoticons, because it was obvious.

She didn't answer back, so she knew I was still upset about yesterday and I hoped I'd clear that today and of course, with Frank too.

Science came next and it was horrible. The only thing I liked is watching Levi because really, he was funny, even though he had that bad boy attitude and hard features. Then, I remembered what happened to me yesterday with him: the balls competition, the humiliation he gave me when I was with Trisha, the fight with Eren and naturally Mikasa…

-"Kirshtein, are you on your beauty sleep?"- I heard a familiar voice speak above me. I looked from my desk and met Levi's sharp eyes, -"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I asked you a question. A simple one, really. It'd be quite a shock if you don't answer it."

I sighed. I just dozed off again, -"What was the question again?"- I said reluctantly, my voice a bit challenging, not nice.

He arched an eyebrow, -"You still with the balls competition? I thought that was settled yesterday."

I sighed again, -"No, I'm not."- That sent me surprised looks from everyone, -"Um… the question?"

Levi _hmph-_ed as he crossed his arms, -"What is a turtle? A reptile, amphibian or mammal?"

What? That was a stupid question. Was he mocking me? Yeah, it seemed obvious since everyone started snickering, awaiting my answer, but they'd be surprised, I'll answer it correctly. When I was about to answer though, I froze. I had an idea, but… I wasn't sure. What if I say the wrong answer? Everyone will laugh at me. It was a stupid question and if I answered it wrong, I'd be more stupid, -"Well?"- Levi asked.

I gritted my teeth and looked away from Levi, _dammit! _I cursed. Everyone looked at me with reddened face, trying not to burst out laughing, specially that Yeager. Then, as a God sign, Levi's cellphone rang and he went for it. I had to think _now. _Now or never. Turtles weren't mammals, that's damn obvious, but…

I hear a lean-in sound from the desk behind me, -"Amphibians."- Someone behind me whispered. Marco. I nodded to him.

-"… of course. I'll be there at eight,"- Levi hung up his phone and walked towards me again, arms crossed, -"So? Have you consulted your brain about it?"

_Damn you, _I cursed him silently. He was making fun of me, I knew it. I wasn't paying attention and that's what teacher usually did when students were in Cloud Ville, -"They're amphibians."- I answered smugly, giving him a victory smile.

He laughed though, -"Who did you really consulted? Your brain or Bott behind you?"

Then, everyone laughed. I looked around, wanting to give them my best glare of death, but I realized that they weren't laughing to mock me; they were just... having fun. Even Marco was snickering. I gritted my teeth and went in for the excuse, -"I wasn't sure, alright?"

He eyed me, -"Sure. It's always good to consult others for help, but next time,"- He leaned closer to me with his sharp and menacing look, -"Pay attention."- He then paced side to side on front for the rest of the class, writing here and there, -"You're all supposed to know this already, this is just a refresh for what comes next."

I wanted to thank Marco, but I dozed off again. I raised my head here and there and nod to Levi as an act. Thankfully, he didn't ask me anymore questions.

After that was Spanish.

When we were arriving at the class, the hallway was blocked by twelve one. I threw my head back and took a desperate breath. This was starting to piss me off and this year just begun.

They were all lined up horizontally with arms crossed. From the look on their faces, I knew that they had no intention of letting us pass. Frank, as always, was in the middle, his face serious and ferocious at the same time. I remember I had to settle things with him. Then I saw a glimpse of blond hair of my girlfriend. She was right beside Frank. Why didn't it surprise me that she was participating in this?

-"Ah, not again."- Thomas exclaimed when we arrived. He looked like he wanted to turn away.

Everyone started to protest and Reiner, as always, took action and leadership, -"This again? We're not looking for a fight, alright? And we don't want to miss Spanish."- Reiner said patiently and calmly, but there were a few that were losing it.

Frank laughed out loud, -"Yeah, like a bunch of nerds you are,"- He looked to both sides, -"C'mon, try passing, losers."

I read Frank's face. He was really pissed today. At us? Me? Who knew? Frank had many friends, but also enemies. I'd been hanging with him and his group since last year's second semester. I knew little about him, but I know when he feels like screwing everyone… in many ways. Today, he was pissed at everyone or…

I glanced at Marco.

He was pissed at one in particular. Following Frank's death glare, I knew. It pierced Marco. What was Frank planning on doing to him now, after what he did yesterday? For God's sake! Then, it hit me. Marco told someone about what happened and naturally, actions were taken and _naturally,_ Frank wouldn't like it one bit. I don't know in what he was put through, but whatever it is, it wouldn't stop him from getting his hand on Marco _and _make his life miserable.

Obliviously, I stepped in front of Marco's visible area. He was way back, hoping this will finish, obviously trying to avoid Frank. I gained Frank's stare, -"Oi, Jean. Step aside. You're not with them, remember?"

_Yeah sure I'm not, but you don't care shit about that, _I muttered to myself and stood my place. He wanted to have his hawk eye on Marco and, I dunno, I felt like stepping in. I just shrugged and stood still. Frank looked like he wanted to push me away, but he had other things to take care of, -"I'm asking nicely. Let us pass."- Reiner said for the third time.

-"Or what, losers? It's not like you could do anything."- A student from twelve one answered.

-"That's it, we're walking through,"- Connie said, already desperate, stomping towards them, only to be pushed back harshly. He landed on his ass and immediately Sasha and Thomas helped him up, -"Hey, c'mon! Stop it already! This is stupid!"

My group was growing desperate, even Reiner. He didn't like it one bit about Connie or anyone of our group being pushed around. Hell, if he knew about Marco…, -"Enough, Frank. Let us pass."- His voice was harsh.

Again, -"Or what?"- Frank challenged.

Ymir growled, -"This is childish! You're all a bunch of kids, y'know that?"

Immediately, the girls from twelve one rose up, -"Says a lesbian with a thirteen years old!"

Krista shot up immediately.

Things will get real ugly now if either Annie or Mikasa stands up. As for me? I stood still blocking Frank's eyesight of Marco, not really understanding why. My legs just moved on their own. Moments passed as discussions continued and I was also growing desperate. I wondered where the hell Erwin was. I tapped my foot with the floor. Reiner wasn't doing anything as the "leader". I guessed he wasn't fit to it well. There was one thing to do.

I growled and stepped to the front, in front of Frank actually, I still didn't want his eyes on Marco. I did a gesture to my group to stay calm and shut up. Miraculously, they did, -"Listen, Frank, this is really no time for picking fights."- I said lowly to him. I heard gasps behind me.

He looked at me, surprised. Then, he scoffed, -"You don't have to tell me when to pick fights. I do what I want. Now move. This isn't about you."

I didn't move, -"Frank, is it worth the detention for these guys? I know that there's a better time for thi-"

-"I'm already on detention,"- He said bitterly. I froze, -"And yeah, it's worth getting more detention for kicking these guys butts."

_He really did tell, _I shock myself from the trance, -"Or… someone's in particular?"

Frank looked at me with a menacing glare, as in _how do you know? _After a while, he scoffed and shrugged, -"Yeah, so?"

-"You're falling low man,"- I said, hoping I sounded serious and not nervous, -"If you waste time on these losers, you're not getting him."- Why was I saying this? I just wanted to go already. As I talked with Frank, my girlfriend had her ears straight. Great.

He looked at me, eyes wide and surprised. I hadn't convinced him entirely, -"Wow, Jean, you and I have to talk more often,"- His eyes filled with anger… towards me now. Slowly, twelve one dispersed, letting my group pass; before Frank did though, he looked at me seriously, -"Don't make me call you a traitor."

Then, he left, his eyes following Marco. Shit.

Spanish class flew quickly, raising everyone's mood when they heard Eren talk Spanish, but not mine's.

This time, I didn't cut English, but Rico Brzenska scolded me for not coming yesterday. I didn't have an excuse and thankfully she let me sit. Rico, she's a pro on her class. Technically, everyone was, but she knew the secrets of the secrets of English. She was very strict and knows how to control the group, expect twelve one. I heard she had trouble keeping them on a straight line.

English was an easy class, but Rico made it tricky. Even so, I had time to sink in my thoughts, until Reiner sat beside me, -"Jean, what you did back there…,"- He began.

I sighed, -"I just told him off. Really, you have to do something about him. You can't stay hit forever."- _Fight back and you guys are screwed, _I muttered to myself, but I didn't say it.

He sighed, -"I just wanted to thank you, that's all."- He began to stand up, but he looked like he wanted to speak more. He left, either way.

Marco was alone, like always. He was drawing again. I sighed and walked to him.

I stood in front of him. I couldn't make out what he was drawing this time, but when he saw me, he lifted his head up and met my eyes, covering the draw at the same time, -"Hey, Jean."- He smiled awkwardly.

I arched him an eyebrow with a confused look, -"Uh, can I ask you something?"

His smile slowly faded and worry replaced it, -"Sure. What is it?"

I sat on the desk beside his, my elbows on my knees,-"About what happened yesterday… did you report it?"

Again, the thoughtful look he had back at Hanji's surfaced, -"Yeah, had to. Mom figured it when she saw me anyways."

I nodded to him, -"And… the principal?"

He nodded.

I nodded again, -"Um,"- I had to ask him a lot, even if he didn't want to indulge in it too much, -"What actions were taken?"

He shrugged and I figured he wasn't sure himself, but he spoke anyways, -"I think he was sent to detention for a week or more, um, I also have to try to stay away from him."- He sounded like a little kid.

That was obvious, the principal couldn't do much. Not like he did anything in particular anyways. He's supposed to be on suspension. Frank had power in here and his parents were millionaire, with even more power, -"I see, was he kicked from Art?"

Marco nodded.

I sighed. Like I said before, nothing will stop Frank from making Marco's life miserable and soon, he'll get his hand on him again. Without realizing, I was worried.

Then, Marco spoke, his mood back to normal, -"I saw what you did back there,"- He said, smiling again, -"You have leadership. It was amazing."

I gave him a skeptical look, -"What? No way."

Marco nodded, actually excited about this, -"Yeah, you do. I saw how they all calmed down when you stood in the front and made the other group go,"- He didn't know that I didn't convinced Frank at all, he was just shocked and angry at me. Then again, I may have convinced him when I mentioned that it was time he'd lose and… Marco, -"That's leadership."- He said.

He was crazy. Me? This group's leader? No way, -"I'm sorry, but I'm not the leader here, it's Reiner. I don't… belong here,"- I said and looked away when I saw Marco's worried face again, -"I don't have the required responsibility for that."

-"Oh."- It's all he said. Then, he began to draw again, covering it, preventing me to see and I had the feeling he was doing it on purpose.

It hit my curiosity, -"What are you drawing now?"- I asked, peeking a little. I only saw black in it and a figure.

He covered it more, not raising his head, -"Uh, nothing special."

I then gave up and went to my seat.

By the time my stomach growled, I was at the launch room alone again, since my girlfriend and "friends" ordered outside. She said that when I finish, she and I'll talk to settle things, as well as with Frank. I sighed, suddenly nervous. Then, in the corner of my vision, I saw Marco leaving. He had to be careful in this hour since Frank was loose. Detention was in the last hours, so he was free in the morning and now.

When I finished eating the meatloaf and rice, I went outside to the McDonald's and met Riu, one of Frank's friend and group, -"Hey, where's Trisha?"- She wasn't here.

-"Oh, I think she's in the bathroom."- He said, he was still eating.

I thanked him and headed to the bathroom, which was in the same hallway right next to the launch room. I leaned on the wall outside the bathroom and waited for her to come out. Then I heard it, -"… don't even like him, y'know? He's all just good looks for Frank."

I recognized that voice. My girlfriend's.

Was she talking about me?


	11. ELEVEN

Wow, I haven't checked the reviews in a long time and... shit xD well, whoever you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad someone else is enjoying this apart from me xD

I think I should share this with you guys. I wasn't sure about the the turtles being amphibian too. Suddenly, the movie Over The Hedge's scene when the exterminator smells the turtle and says 'reptile' and then the turtle corrects him saying 'amphibian'. That's how I knew turtles were amphibians. I was going to put it on the story, but I preferred Marco telling him :)

* * *

ELEVEN

-"Seriously? You mean like…,"- I also recognized that voice. My girlfriend's best friend Jenny.

-"Totally, girl,"- That was Trisha. She sounded pissed off, -"You wouldn't believe what he did yesterday,"- When Jenny asked her what, she continued, her voice on edge of cries, -"He humiliated me on the soccer practice! He failed at everything and all he says is 'I had a bad day'!"

-"What? He said that?"- Jenny sounded shocked and also pissed, -"Oh, for the love of God, we all have bad days! He was just being a drama queen."

-"I know, right?"- Trisha didn't sound like crying anymore, -"I don't know what to do. He's like a wannabe of us, of twelve one, y'know like, trying to be cool like Frank."

-"And it's not working,"- Jenny laughed, -"It's obvious. I always told you guys and specially you. Remember when I said that it wasn't a good idea to say 'yes' to him?"

Trisha growled, -"Yeah, yeah, I know! But he's just good looking, well, only his abs though...,"

-"And that's it, right?"

-"Yeah,"- Trisha admitted, -"Ugh, he's a horrible kisser too. Frank was way better."

It didn't surprise me; Frank hooked up with every girl here.

-"Heck yeah,"- Jenny giggled, -"Hey, I know someone to hook you up with."

That was it. I couldn't hear anymore, so I stood up and left. She was definitely talking about me. I was fooled this whole time by the girl I loved. It was hard to believe, but since I accidentally heard, I had no other choice but to believe it.

She thought I was a failure as a boyfriend; the only thing she loved about me was my abs. The sentiment was mutual actually, because I also liked her looks more. Deep within me though, I wanted to know her, know her like spiritually: what she liked, what she hated, her personality, all that stuff, because I was like a little kid with his first girlfriend ever, but she never let me. I figured why. She wasn't the type to get things serious. She was all game.

As I stomped, my mind raced. I was kind of… sad, let down, but not on the edge of depression. My rage and furiousness shadowed that. Why did she have to act like she loved me? If she didn't like my kisses, why did she respond to them? Why does she have to be such a slut? Oh, I wanted to know her, right? I knew now, reluctantly. She wanted to talk now, oh, we'll talk.

I reached the McDonald's and sat. I angrily tapped my foot with the floor. Suddenly, the rage I had faded and the little boy's dream crashed down. Shit, being betrayed like that hurt. I was brought down; she talked to me behind my back and since when? Then again, I was mad because I was drowning on something stupid, something that I was supposed to see coming.

I always had the problem of not being able to control or even organize my feelings.

-"Oh, look who's here,"- I heard someone above me. I looked up and met Frank sharp angry look, -"The soon to be called traitor."

I sighed, -"Call me whatever you want."- I said and looked away from him.

Frank scoffed and sat in front of me, -"Let's talk,"- He rested his elbows on the table, -"What did you do back there and why?"- I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing he'll question me about.

I really, really wasn't in the mood to explain that. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I just shrugged and gave him the shortest and simplest explanation, -"It's getting old, man. You could do better than that."- It wasn't a complete lie. But yeah, it was a lie in some part. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

He didn't fell for that and gave me a skeptical look, -"Aw really? That didn't seem like it. Oh,"- He looked at someone behind me, -"Here comes you GF. We're gonna straighten you up."

I looked back and saw her walking sensually towards our table. She sat beside me, her leg over mines, -"What's up, hun?"- She asked me, pursing her lips together.

I looked away from her and said nothing.

Frank spoke next, -"I was just talking to him about this morning at Spanish."

-"Oh yeah,"- She nodded and then wrapped her arm around my neck, -"What's the matter, hun?"- She asked. I wondered if she referred to me or what happened in Spanish, -"Why did you stopped us?"

I sighed, -"I already told Frank."- I answered her, pushing her leg away… not gently.

She gasped at my harshness, but before she could ask me about it, Frank spoke again, -"He says it's getting old. That we should use another way to mock those losers. What do you think, hot blonde?"- He asked her. I didn't even bother pissing off at his remark of her. At this point, I didn't care.

She nodded approvingly, -"Yeah, definitely,"- She giggled and again lifted both her leg and rested them on my lap, -"As long as we drag that kid along with it, especially him."

Frank laughed as he rested his legs on the table and leaned his body on the wall close to it, -"Obviously. We can't forget him."

I knew who they were talking about.

-"Well, it's settled then,"- Franks shoved me away with his hand, -"Now you can go make out with Trisha."

-"Uh, Frank,"- I said as I stood up, -"About yesterday at practice, I'm sorry. I was thoughtful. I wasn't myself. It won't happen again."

He arched an eyebrow, -"Yeah, like hell you weren't,"- Some students from twelve one sat on the table with him, -"And it better not happen again or else."

I nodded to him and walked away with my girlfriend. It was almost time for class again and I wanted to talk with Trisha about a lot of stuff, but as we walked, I realized something: she cared shit about whatever I say. She wanted to make out and she thought I was a horrible kisser, what the hell? Guess what, I wasn't going to show her. I'm going to improve myself because I still wanted her. I'll show her I'm not who she thinks I am. If we broke, it'll ruin my profile.

By the time we reached the love nest, we quickly went for it. I was doing well, or so I hoped and immediately, I forgot everything. I was trapped in her kisses, she had me on the palm of her hands and I wondered if every girl could do that. While making out, she slid up my shirt. I realized why she liked my shirt tugged in my pants.

We paused for a break and surprisingly, she was out of breath. She leaned her head closer to me, -"That was… good."- She whispered and kissed my neck.

I think now was the time when joy fills me, but it wasn't coming. Maybe she was lying… for the hundredth time.

-"Hey, isn't that the guy who put Frank on detention?"- A girl beside us said as she pointed somewhere.

I quickly perked my head. Yep. It was Marco. He was walking to Art classroom, I figured.

-"Yeah, the freckled kid,"- Another said and giggled, -"He's adorable."

God, how I hated that.

-"Sure, but because of him, we don't get to hang with Frank now,"- Another girl said angrily. I figured these girls are Frank's fans, -"Can you believe that? He was put on detention for nothin'! That guy must pay! He took him away from us!"

Put on detention for nothing… yeah, sure. Only_ I_ knew the opposite.

I didn't say anything and that's when the bell rang. My girlfriend and I stood and went to Art. Before we entered, she tugged my shirt back in my pants and whispered, -"Keep it fancy."- Her touch sends chills up all over my body. I didn't felt comfortable…

Inside Art, like always, cold fresh air greeted us. Dot Pixis introduced his class normally once we sat down; then, he gave instruction for today's work, -"Those who have not finish the origami must continue. The rest may start with the new project,"- He searched for some papers on his desk, -"I will be giving you the instructions. Please read carefully."- With a stack of papers on his hands, he gave one to everyone as he passed by.

I didn't bother to read the paper, I was staring intently at Marco's draw, trying to figure what the hell he was doing. He was beside me like yesterday, covering the draw. Was he hiding it from me? Aside from that, my girlfriend was doing awful comments referring to him. Since Frank wasn't here, she was taking his place. Great. I ignored her, honestly.

Though, I couldn't take it anymore, -"Trisha, leave him alone."- I whispered to her.

She shocked her head, -"What? Why? Sweet bun, he's the reason why Frank isn't with us now. He has to pay,"- I was going to answer her, but she continued, -"Frank didn't do anything and this guy was all drama queen on the principal, telling him that Frank wanted to kill him and other bullshit. Then, he told his mother too. What a coward."- That last part, she raised her voice so that Marco could hear.

I bet Frank told that huge lie. Who was the real drama queen? -"Don't you think Frank exaggerated a little?"- And it was a bit childish too, if you ask me. Aren't real men like he claim himself to be supposed to speak the truth?

She looked at me, shocked, -"What? Are you saying he lied?"

-"Oh, forget it."- I said, annoyingly. It wasn't worth wasting my saliva.

Then suddenly, everyone started forming in groups of three. I looked around, confused and lost as always. Then I noticed a paper in front of me. Great, I didn't even see Pixis giving it to me. I read it: it was a special project. We had to form a group of three students and chose a leader. Then, we had to make plans to prepare a model of our own imaginary world along with an oral presentation essay explaining why we chose to do it and why is it special. The paper explains with more details and it specifically requires imagination. It's for next month, September 25. It's written in red _no model will be accepted after. _

It was one hell of a project since Pixis reminded us strictly that he didn't want a crappy work and that that's why he gave us a month. It was one of those work that requires planning, time and… going to someone's house.

I haven't had a project like this in… a while, well, since last year. I had one, but I didn't do it and honestly, there's no difference with this one. I already had my arms crossed. I didn't like this stuff, too many bad experiences. Still, I had to make the group and it was already beside me.

Trisha had her arm around mines, -"You and me, hun."- She quickly said.

Pixis kept repeating that it was a group of three, but I didn't look anywhere else, until someone poked my shoulder, -"Uh, Jean, can I join you?"- Marco asked me.

I sighed, but before I could answer him, my girlfriend pulled me close to her, -"What? Him? No way. Tell him to find someone else."

I looked around, everyone was with groups already, -"There's no one else, Trish,"- I whispered to her and looked back at Marco. Trisha kept whispering not to, but I didn't know anymore.

I didn't have to choose anyway, because Pixis noticed Marco was alone and he put him with us. This was going to be the worst class these weeks, until my girlfriend made it even worse, -"Hey, mister, what about Frank?"

Pixis rubbed his chin, thinking, -"Hm, he is in detention, right?"- He wasn't surprised. When he came with the answer, he pointed at us, -"Well, now that you volunteer, once he is out, he will join you."

Trisha grinned evilly. Of course, that's what she wanted. Marco's face went pale, but he still had his duty expression somewhere. These weeks to come aren't going to be the worst just for me. Frank would probably be out next week or so. Marco still had time to fix things.

The rest of the class, no one did anything on the project. They mostly finished the origami and I did nothing at all, just talk with Trisha, but she kept throwing hard insults to Marco, who probably didn't listened since he was still drawing.

I was getting annoyed at Trisha. I kept telling her to leave him be, but she wouldn't listen. If it was Frank doing it, it taken a different roll; with a punch or a kick maybe? -"What now? Are you defending him? Have you taken their side now?"- She began to go all crazy and surprised when I told her to shut up. I was getting really pissed off and naturally, out of control so I snapped at her and she didn't like it… at all. She thinks I should be mocking Marco too and really, I _should_, but I wasn't in the mood.

-"No, Trisha, I haven't,"- I sighed annoyingly, -"Just…stop it."

She gasped, -"You _have_ taken their side, huh? I can't believe it… Jenny was right. You're one of them, a ne-"

-"Remember to choose a leader,"- Pixis said out loud, reminding us, -"I'd start now if I were you."

I quickly changed subject and silently thanked Pixis, -"So, who's gonna be the leader?"

Trisha scoffed, crossed her arms and looked away from me, clearly bothered, -"Nerds are always the ones who gets projects done."- She glared at Marco.

On the other hand, Marco looked at me and stopped drawing, -"I think Jean should be the leader."

I gave him a skeptical look, -"What? Oh, that again,"- I remember when he mentioned that I had leadership, -"Really, I don't think I should be. Why not you? I bet you have more responsibility."

He shrugged, -"I don't kn-"

Trisha scoffed again, -"Just because one person's responsible doesn't mean he's leader. True leaders aren't cowards, they confront the enemy face to face."- _Boom._ Why couldn't she simply say _'you ain't a leader, you're a nerd and a loser'. _Huge question: what the hell does she know about leadership _and_ responsibility?

Marco was actually doing a good job ignoring her, but I wondered until when he can keep it up. Besides, he didn't ignore her completely and that's goes for every insult she threw at him. He looked at her, processed what she said and understood it. He swallowed it, but didn't shit it like I'd do.

_Says the guy who couldn't even swallow and confront Trisha's true feeling towards him, _I reminded myself and damn… it hurt.

After that, Marco lowered his head and started drawing, clearly leaving the leader choosing part to me and Trisha and neither of us did anything afterwards.

Next class was chemistry with Grisha Yaeger, Eren's dad. This class was Math's father, so you can probably guess how I can give a shit about this class too. Surprisingly, Grisha wasn't as annoying as Eren. I could stand him, but the problem was that he spoke too much and was very much like Pixis in that fancy way. Aside from that, Grisha was smart, probably the most intelligent teacher here and the… let's say, um, the most stable one. The rest were all lunatics. He could also make good business with students regarding grades, class homework and other stuff. He was the kind of guy you can deal nicely with without having to scream your skin off.

-"I apologize from being absent yesterday, I had personal troubles, but what matters is that I'm here now,"- He said fancily, hands on his back. He didn't have to apologize about that. I might have told him: _it's cool, _-"And I have work for you."

Everyone booed, even Eren.

This hour took forever and when it was over, I flew out to the court.

I couldn't believe this; Marco finished today's exercises a bit faster than me. What was he? What was he hiding?

I obviously got pissed off again. I felt like I was being challenged and because of my pride, I accepted it and naturally ended up competing with him, even though he didn't notice. At some point, he did, because sometimes he'd glance at me confused. Well, I also had a very weird face with a grin. My adrenaline was running fast. I liked competition. Liked it very much, but this guy… he makes me like it even more.

We were running and in my mind I was counting his laps and mines. I was on the lead, but he was right behind me, stepping on my foot. I couldn't let that happen, so I accelerated which didn't end well. At the end, I was soaked with sweat and out of breath. I even lost count of the laps, but I was sure I won. Speaking of the devil…, -"Jean, are you okay? You went all need-for-speed there."- He laughed.

I had my hands on my knees, letting the sweat drops fall. I cracked a small laugh, but quickly hid it. Need For Speed was a car game I used to play… a looong time ago, -"Yeah, I'm fine."- I wanted to tell him that I was better than fine, I was super fine because I won our secret match, but I didn't and kept it to myself. He probably wouldn't understand anyways.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, -"That was super cool. You ran like for ten minutes straight!"- He said cheerily.

I shrugged smugly, -"Well, reason why I'm at the soccer team."

Before he could say anything, Shadis shouted us to keep with the exercises, but Marco's face lit up, remembering something, -"Oh, that's reminds me!"- We still had five more minutes trotting, so we went for it. We were side by side trotting. I wanted to dash into a run again, into the competition, but Marco spoke to me, -"You mentioned yesterday that you took drawing classes with Marianne, right?"- I had my eyes locked on the road ahead, but in the corner of them, I saw him smile, -"Well, I'm currently taking classes with her. I mean, I've always been."

I made a harsh halt and almost fell when Marco took grasp of my arm and pulled me up, -"You do? Since when?"- I asked him. Could this be that I've met him before? Impossible, I don't remember him.

-"Since I was seven,"- His smile never left his face. He was excited about this, -"And up until today."

I scratched the back of my head, -"Well, I used to take classes with her when I was ten, but that was long ago and hell, I don't remember well, maybe it isn't really her."- I shrugged and started trotting again. He was being a limpet again.

He trotted beside me once again, -"Hm, I don't remember you well, but maybe it's because you took the class at a different hour."

I shrugged again, -"Maybe."- Talking made my breathing harder and my concentration falter. I ignored him, but thankfully, he shut up. He was still excited though, that I probably took classes with him with the same teacher when we were pups. I didn't even bother try to crack my brain to see if I could remember him, but hell, I couldn't even remember the teacher fully yet. The past is in the past.

But if we somehow met in the past, then that just made our still newborn friendship even more... important? Special? I dunno. To be honest, I felt something, like a friendship or that other shit, born between us. Maybe it was because I was accomplice of his misery and saw him bullied, but shit, I see bullied kids every day. The answer came flying: Marco reminded me a lot of myself. Seeing him bullied or mocked was like seeing myself. I look at him and I literally see myself, my old self. And yeah, I used to be a nerd, a geek and a gamer.

In the end, could I really be friends with him? I'm not supposed to, I'm supposed to stay away from guys like him, but I've begun to realize things, things that surprise me and that I've should've realized earlier –no- last year…

I was absentminded and thoughtful that I stopped watching where I was going, until I hit something hard with my head. I couldn't figure what it was, but it was solid. It didn't become visible, since my vision got blurry in a rush, though, I could still hear well, -"Jean! Are you alright?"- It was Marco. His voice became oh so familiar.

Suddenly, I heard more voices until I blacked out.


	12. TWELVE

Thanks so much for all your support! :') I really appreciate it!

I hope you enjoy this chap, it took me quite some time :/ my ideas suddenly stopped flowing, but they're back and awesome!

* * *

TWELVE

My eyes fluttered open when I heard murmurs around me. The blur slowly faded as I shook my head. When I could fully see well, the first person I see beside me was Marco, -"Oh, you're awake,"- A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, -"I got scared there."

I leaned forwards, sitting up and looked around. I was in the infirmary on a long, cold bed. Marco was beside me sitting on a small round chair. Behind him was Kat working on something, -"Uh, how long have I been out?"- Immediately when I spoke, a soaring headache clouded my mind.

-"Not long,"- Marco answered and stood up, -"Just some minutes."

I stopped seeing him well since my vision got blurry again. Was I fainting? I couldn't tell. Gosh! Damn headache…

I had my hand clutching my hair while wincing in pain. Marco noticed and took something from somewhere, -"Here. Take these pills. It'll help… I hope."- His voice was filled with worry, so much worry.

-"What are they? Panadol?"- I quickly asked. According to mom, Tylenol didn't do any good and I've test it out. I was used to Panadol and it _had _to be Panadol. I couldn't take any other pain killer pills.

Even with my blurred vision, I could make out his nod. I took the pills from his hands and quickly shoved them in my mouth. Marco faltered, -"Wait! The water…!"- I hung the pills in my tongue and in seconds, he came with a glass of water, -"Here."

I quickly swallowed the pills along with the cold water. I was desperate for this headache to go the fuck away. I should thank him, but it didn't come out. _Come on, spit it! _I urged myself. God, why couldn't I thank him? Why did it felt awkward? He just saved me from shocking myself to death because of some pills!

I saw him still there as I leaned my head back in the bed, feeling heavy. He looked at me worriedly, probably figuring out my mental fight. Finally, I broke the awkward silence, -"Uh… t-thanks."- I finally apologized.

He smiled awkwardly, -"Um, sure, anytime."

After a while, my vision cleared and silence fell upon us like a rock. I looked away, he looked away, then we looked at each other and again looked away. It was awkward and it was driving me crazy, so I decided to once again break the silence, -"So, um, what the hell happened to me? I'm lost."

He let out a small laugh as he sat in the small chair beside me, -"I was going to ask you the same thing,"- That made me worry, -"You were fine trotting until you suddenly went into a run and didn't take a turn."

It all made sense now. No need for him to continue, -"And I ran into the… wall?"

Marco nodded, a smile forming in his face and then laugh, -"It was kind of funny,"- He halted his laughter, regret all over, -"I m-mean, no! Of course not! You blacked out and I got worried…,"- He nervously looked away, hiding his blush while touching his cheek with the tip his finger. Aw, he looked adorable…stupid! He looked stupid!

A small laugh escaped my lips too when a short movie about me idiotically running to the wall crossed my mind. I ended up laughing about myself, but then it hit me, who else saw me? Oh God, the whole group? If they did, I'm going to be the clown of the group; laughed at all the time… I don't think I could handle that without punching off the fuck of someone. It wasn't funny anymore. I still asked him though, -"Who else saw me?"

-"Well, Reiner helped me carry you here, um,"- He didn't want to say it, -"Everyone was worried…"- That was as in _everyone saw, imbecile. _I had my hands on my eyes, mourning to myself. Then, I felt Marco's hand on mine, -"But… what happened? It was weird of you."

I shoved his hand away and sighed, -"I dunno…. I,"- How was I supposed to explain him that? Above all, it has to do with him, -"… was just thoughtful."- I finally said and I wasn't lying. It was true. Shit, I can't remember well what I was thinking about… could the hit have affected me somehow? That'd screw everything, but to be honest, I want to forget some things.

-"I see…,"- Marco muttered and lowered his head, -"… um, I'm here if you need help or… anything."- He looked back up; he was serious, like he really meant it, but at the same time caring and worried.

I sat up again and looked at him. No one has told me that before, -"I'm fine, really."- I tried to smile, to reassure him, but it was failing, he still had that worried look.

Who does he thinks he is? My mother? He doesn't have to indulge in my problems. It's none of his business. My though are mine only and I'll take them with me to the grave. I still wondered why he felt so worried, why he cared so much…

Then, something popped in my mind and I realized that I too cared for him, -"Hey, um, about Art… you still have time to change group. Pixis will change you if you tell him your situation."

He shrugged and looked down with that thoughtful look of before, -"I don't know, Jean… I can't keep running. I'll just handle it like…,"- He halted. I knew how to finish it: _like always,_ his voice was a little bit unsure and I had a feeling that there was more to it than that, -"Besides, Pixis said that the groups were already made and that there won't be any changes,"- He suddenly gave me a small but sincere smile, -"Don't worry. We'll finish the job no matter what."

A sudden anger shadowed a weird worry and panic in me. How could he say that? I can't understand him! He's supposed to stay hidden from Frank and yet…! Would he really go that far for a damn project? Does he put his life behind the stupid project? Was he _that _nerd?

Then, several car honks were heard and I shot up immediately. Marco faltered but I was already leaving the infirmary by the time he stood up. He even called out to me, but I didn't stop, -"Hey, Jean, your backpack!"

I was half way to mom's car when I looked back and saw Marco with my backpack on hand. I sighed angrily and went for it. Again, I leave without my backpack and again, Marco reminded me. I took it and gave him a last glance, not thanking him.

On the drive home, I kept thinking about Marco and it drove me crazy. The more I tried to think of something else, the more I thought of him. It was getting really annoying.

When we arrived home, I took a snack from the fridge and went up to my room fast. I didn't see dad, so I figured he was still working. Again, I took a very long bath and went to bed early. It took me some time to fall into slumber, but when I did, I had another dream.

An Assassin fighting a very tough Templar.

Next day of school was glorious. Hanji, Erwin and Rico were absent. No math. God was smiling at me today. Though, it would've have been even better if Levi didn't, heck, if every teacher didn't come.

The first class hour I spend it in the McDonald's with a few of twelve one, including Frank. Apparently, my girlfriend was absent so I send her a message asking her, but she hasn't answered it. We began to talk about soccer and suddenly, Frank changed subject, -"Too bad Erwin didn't come today. That hour's best for hunting those nerds."

Everyone agreed with him and they started making plans to catch them later, obviously leaving me out. In fact, they left me out the whole time, even when talking about soccer. I wanted to cut Levi's, but I didn't dare.

When I reached the class and met a pop quiz, I wanted to turn away.

It was an easy quiz with three questions, but when I read them…. They were like written in another language and I figured that if Levi wrote his tests like this, I was screwed. One of the questions was: _do habitats affect mammals on their reproductions and evolution of their kind? Do they inhabit it with their fiancé? If they do, explain. _How the fuck am I supposed to know how a mammals fucks their bitch on a place they don't like? I would have nailed the quiz if it was about turtles and amphibians.

I sat reluctantly and just stared at the questions. I didn't answer them and when Levi collected the quizzes, he quickly corrected them and gave the grades out loud. I honestly didn't liked that much, but I didn't care at this point. My grades were the worst and everyone in this group knew it, but a three question pop quiz? Fuck… not to forget that the topic was a piece of cake!

Levi took us all by surprise, well, at least me, -"Reiner Braun, 9/10, Sasha Braus, 8/10,"- Levi called us all and told the grades. I wasn't surprised, these nerd were nerds for something. They all had 9 of 10, or so I though, -"Ymir, 2/10, Samuel, 4/10"- I was surprised, I had to admit. I guess I was wrong about this group. I was still the worst though, -"Jean, 0/10."

I looked down when some people looked at me in surprise, including Marco, but his look was more… worried.

Levi just sighed and said nothing.

After that, I went to McDonald's looking for twelve one. Obviously, they were there, including Frank, always cutting class. I tried to talk and join conversation, but they left me out and ignored me. It went on the whole morning and I naturally left. Walking around the school alone, I checked if my girlfriend answered me, she didn't. Eventually, I reached the upper rondure, the geeks and gamers liar and saw Marco there. He was sitting and drawing like always. Today, he had a white blueish jean with his usual black drawn over Converse. He also had a white Superman badge jacket and a different beanie; this one was white and had Superman and Super Girl flying on the side. I admit again, he looked cool and I looked lame.

My legs began to move in his direction, but what happened yesterday crossed my mind. I was still mad at him, but seeing him lonely like that and coincidentally me too…

He noticed me and turned to me, waving his hand while smiling, but I was long gone by the time he began to stand up.

I kept going on circles until launch hour came. Like the whole morning, I went in alone and left alone. My girlfriend still hasn't answered my message so I figured she stayed sleeping or got sick. Why was I worrying about her? She never worries for me. All she worries about is herself. Multiples decision crossed my mind, specially breaking up with her, but right now, I felt lonely and she's the only one who spends time with me. Even if she doesn't love me the way I love her, I still wanted her. I wanted a girlfriend my whole life and now that I'm not twelve I got one and I wasn't going to waste that, but… was it really worth putting pride over my own feelings?

Art came next and that's where I saw my girlfriend. She was beside Marco, in my seat, probably mocking him. She kept telling him things and he just ignored her. He began to flinch and look at her. He was about to tell her something until she saw me, -"Oh, here comes the_ best_ guy in the world, my boyfriend. Hey, sweetheart."

I suddenly had an impulsion to do something without thinking about it. I walked over and she immediately lifted her arms and gestured me to kiss her, I didn't and instead, pointing to another chair, -"Move aside."

She looked at me confused while lowering her arms, -"Why? I want to be here beside you."

-"That's my chair."- I simply said.

She shrugged ignorantly and her sweet and lovely mood changed, -"It doesn't have your name on it. What's the difference?"

I tch-ed angrily and pulled the chair along with her aside and pulled another in between them and sat. She had her eyes wide in shock and surprised. She stood like that through the whole class and didn't spoke to me and stopped mocking Marco.

-"Jean,"- I heard a very familiar voice beside me and when I looked, Marco's eyes pierced mine with worry, -"Are you… okay?"

What the hell happened to me? –"I-I…,"- I spluttered, unsure if I'm okay _or_ what happened there. I wanted to smack my head, it was obvious: I made Trisha stop mocking Marco. I have that same feeling I had a day ago to stand in Frank's vision and eyes away from Marco. This time it was Trisha. I wanted to be in between them, especially to prevent her from looking at him and mocking him. In the end, I gave him the same respond as always, -"Uh... I'm fine, yeah."

He gave me that skeptical, doubtful and worried look I was beginning to familiarize with, but he said nothing and just nodded slightly.

During the class, everyone worked on their plans for the project while we did nothing. Marco was beginning to draw the model on his notebook, like a preview and showed it to me. It was Gotham City, he was smiling and so excited, -"It'll be so cool if we do it! We can even make Batman and a few thugs!"

My stomach began to tickle, as if I had butterflies in it. Excitement flowed in me and a smile like never before formed on my lips, -"Y-yeah… I never thought of it,"- An amazing idea lighted in my mind, -"Oh! We can make a multi-dimensional city! Like half Gotham and the other half Metropolis with Batman and Superman in it!"

His face light up and I swore that if the lights turns off, his face would be a lantern. His cheeks flushed slightly as he began to draw my amazing idea. His smile grew wide, -"Here!"- He said happily when he finished the draw. He lifted it and showed it to me, -"Well, something like that."

I looked at it and inspected it, -"Hmm,"- It was blurry and a bit crappy, but hey, he did it just now and it was just a preview. Still, I felt like adding something. I took the pencil and a lot of memories flowed into me along with an unnatural happiness and yearning as I drew the tower in which Batman hangs from Gargoyles, -"That's should do it."- Though, the gargoyles looked like monkeys.

I was slowly becoming who I used to be.

-"Wait,"- He took it again and began to draw the Superman sign in the air. Only that it was its half. Then, he gave me his notebook back and I knew how to finish it. While I finished Superman's half sign with Batman's other half, Marco looked at me and at the draw. When I finished, we both looked at it. God… it may be crappy, but at the same time it was utterly amazing. More emotions that I haven't felt in a long time kept coming as Marco and I looked at each other. We both had smiles that reached our ears and felt the same emotions: happiness, so much happiness, excitement. We were like in our own world and no one was there. Just us and the draw. Only I yearned for something. I yearned for this to last forever; I yearned for things to be the way they used to be, I yearned for someone like him since the beginning…

-"What? Are you serious? I'm not doing a child's playground,"- I heard Trish's mocking voice beside me and the small journey I had just seconds ago crashed. She brought me back to the cruel reality and my greedy mood was turned on, -"What are you? Kids?"

Marco and I kept looking at each other for a few more seconds and then broke off. Trisha was laughing her ass off and that's when the bell rang. I quickly stood up and left, not telling him anything. My mind was a never ending street where many thoughts raced.

Physical Education was already over and I was packing my things to leave since soccer practices weren't taking place since Frank was on detention. Outside, I saw Marco waiting on a bench. This time he was reading Hunger Games, as always. He read and perked his head up and again read. Was he looking for someone? Me? I couldn't look at him; I couldn't face him until I figure things out, until I figure what happened back there. It was just too weird. I kind of had a nerdgasm, I think. I haven't had one of those since… uff, until today and above all, it was with him. It was odd and weird. I came to the conclusion that I was changing again… or maybe he's changing me and I wasn't sure if it was right or that I'm not ready. Maybe I'm too stubborn for change. Back there though, I felt so comfortable and happy with him. I haven't been like that since a long time ago.

So fucking confusing. My mind was saying something and my heart was saying something else.

Like I said, I had to think this through.

* * *

I'd like to mention that everything in this story's school; the rondure (gamers and geeks liar), the McDonald's and the love nest is in my high school :3 I'm just sharings things with you guys ;) There's a say: "_A good writer is the one who shares ideas and thoughts with his fans." _

;P nah, I came with that up just now lol


	13. THIRTEEN

THIRTEEN

Next week's Monday came in a flash and I was already waiting for Friday with love. It wasn't usually like this. I always preferred to stay in school than stay home in boredom with my parents on weekends, but recently, school wasn't the same.

Since last week, I've been wondering alone. No one hung out with me. Everyone on twelve one ignored me and I wondered if Frank gave the order; I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I've been pissing him off lately and on the verge of making him call me a traitor. Speaking of which, he was released from detention just minutes ago and had been picking up the trail with what's been going on. Honestly, nothing big.

I realized something: they didn't want me with them. They thought I was just filler, nothing important, nothing special. They never thought I was of them, even though they'd mention it a few times. The point is, I should've realized this from the begging, but I was too blind, too dumb and that's why now I'm alone. Everything backfired at me. Surprisingly, I wasn't kicked out from the soccer team and that's what warmed my heart.

Even my girlfriend stopped hanging with me and instead, I've seen her with other guys. She wasn't making out or anything and she kept sending me messages, but I had my suspicions. I wasn't popular and that's what she specifically wanted, someone with power on the school, someone popular and not a lowlife like me.

I've been mourning this whole time, mostly because I was lonely. It wasn't something that really gets me, but it still wasn't good. I was accustomed to having people around me, especially from twelve one, but it wasn't like that anymore. I hung out with them sometimes, but I still felt alone. It's surprising how things changed around me. Heck, _everything _changed ever since…

… _he _arrived.

I haven't seen _him _since last week, mostly because I was avoiding _him_. _He _made everything so weird around me; _he_ made events that never happened to me real, _he _made me remember things I used to keep in the back of my mind, _he _was making my relations with everyone around me thin –even if it wasn't _his_ intention-, _he _was… so much like me. I was alone, he was alone. I was happy, he was happy. I was worried, he was worried. What is he? A copycat? Without realizing, the world spun around _him_… _my _world in particular.

For fuck's sake! _He _made me think weird stuff! But I was ever since last week's weird… encounter we had with the draw. Ever since then, I couldn't keep _him _out of my mind and how happy and comfortable I felt. Those emotions flared me and all because of _him. _I… haven't felt like that in long time. No one, not even my own girlfriend made me feel like that.

I was walking towards Levi's, when a hand squeezed my shoulder, -"Ah, Jean,"- I turned my head and saw Reiner with an unsure and worried face. Behind him were Ymir, Berthold and Annie, with the same unsure look. Reiner looked back at them and they nodded. Reiner nodded to them and took a deep breath, looking back at me, -"I think you won't, uh, like this."

I jerked his hand off my shoulder, -"What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head, -"We kind of, um, saw your… shit,"- He was spluttering, was he actually nervous? And wait… did he just say what I think he did? -"Oh, no way! It wasn't your shit we saw, it's something else, I uh… goddammit!"- He cursed all over, his face red as a tomato while the rest laughed. Even I laughed, but it was for a brief moment. It was funny, because I actually did go to the bathroom.

Then, Ymir sighed angrily and took one step forward, hands on hips. Behind her was Krista. Lol, I didn't noticed her, she was so small, the smallest in the group actually, -"For God's sake, we saw your girlfriend making out with two guys on the bathroom."

I gave her a skeptical look, -"You're kidding."- Somewhere inside me, I knew my suspicions were right though, I just couldn't admit it –or better yet- my heart couldn't, but my brain knew.

-"We're not, Jean,"- Now, her face went all serious, -"I mention it before, didn't I? Take us seriously. We're not who people think we are and we're not always a joke."- Not only her face was serious, her tone of voice too.

I looked back at Reiner and the others. The laughter they had seconds ago faded, replaced by seriousness, such deep seriousness and a shred of worriedness. Reiner spoke now, with his voice a bit soothing, -"Jean, we're with you… whether you face her or not."

I froze, thinking about it, but then, my body moved on its own, running at the bathroom. The school had four bathrooms: two in both levels, one for boys and one for girls, but I knew exactly where Trish was, the one she liked, the one she and I used to make out sometimes, the upper guy's one. My legs were running like if I was on the soccer field. I knew the others were running after me, but they kept their distance. When I reached it, I swung the door open and yeah, she was there and yeah, she was over two guys, one leg for each. I recognized them both from twelve one: George, the tallest in his group and Trevor, Frank closest friend. They were sitting on the floor. She was taking turns; kissing George while Trevor kissed her neck, breasts, climbing his hands through her tight and reaching her buttocks. Then, she turned her head to kiss Trevor and George sucked from her neck.

Something smelled fishy in here. The air was… abnormal.

They noticed me and burst in laughter, whispering something to her. She turned her head back to me and laughed too. I just stood my ground and stared, wide eyed; I couldn't believe this. Ymir and the others were right. I also couldn't believe that I _couldn't believe it, _because I was supposed to see this coming. I was so blinded by her; she was so sweet at the begging, but I didn't know her completely. Oh, but I knew her know. This is who she really is: a slut.

-"Hey, you, out."- George ordered with his harsh deep voice.

Me? Leave? Was he kidding? My heart drove me here and my brain will solve this. I wanted to be rational, but rage filled me. How can a girl be like this… with two guys at the same time? -"Fuck you."- I growled angrily and walked close to them. I pulled Trisha by her shoulder off of them.

She squealed and tried to pull away from me, -"Hey! That hurts, honey!"

-"Honey?!"- I growled, more rage filling me. How could she call me that after this?!

-"Hun, this isn't what you think it is,"- She remarked stupidly, turning to me. Her blonde hair swung around her shoulder. Her face was messed with makeup by sweat and her lipstick was worn out. Even so, a fucking irritating smile was forming on her lips. Was she enjoying this? –"You're misunderstanding this, in fact, you should jo-"

I couldn't see her face washed with pleasure, the pleasure I couldn't give her, -"Just shut up, you slut! I saw it with my eyes, bitch! You think you can fool me? "- I cursed her all over. I was releasing something that was tied inside me.

Now, a scowl twisted on her brows, -"Slut? Bitch? I'm nothin' of that! Who do think you are? You can't treat a girl like this and especially not me!"- She squealed in anger and in shock. She didn't expect _me _to face her like this.

I laughed out loud. She looked so funny in anger, -"You're more stupid than you look! Honestly, after _this, _not slut? Come on! Even a baby would know!"

-"This,"- She pointed back to George and Trevor, who were standing up, -"Is love. Something _you _couldn't give me!"

-"Oh, no need you to remind me, I know already!"- I began to shout and naturally couldn't stop, -"You think I'm a fool? Is that it? You stupid glamour won't work with me anymore, you bitch! You hear me?! You fucking whore, you're the worst of the kind!"

She laughed evilly and weirdly. Was she on drugs? –"You? Not fooled? Think again!"- She too was shouting and couldn't stop. The next words pierced my heart, -"You're the most foolish guy I've ever met! You're the worst kisser and that's why you're forever alone! No one loves you, get it? Only your mom does! You claim to be something, but you're nothing! You're just a wannabe, a monster and an asshole! I h-"

My eyes began to water, but I fucking swallowed it all and went to grab her. I squeezed her shoulder and began push her, -"Then why? Why answer the messages, kisses... everything…? Why the act?"

She just shrugged ignorantly, -"For fun and glory, you'll never understand. Life is all about having fun and good looks. Someone like you wouldn't understand… whose life is miserable."

I gritted my teeth and swallowed it all, but I wasn't shitting it… not yet. A fist was forming on my hands, aiming at her. She squealed and pulled away cowardly, hiding behind George who ended up punching my face. I stumbled and leaned on a near sink. I was staring at the water accumulated on it and in the corner of my eyes, I saw George walking towards me again, -"I'm gonna teach you how to treat a lady."

I laughed and ended up wincing, -"How to treat a slut?"

He growled and aimed another punch to me, but suddenly halted or better yet… someone stopped him.

I lifted my head and saw Berthold holding George's punch. Two giants about to fight. George faltered and looked surprised while Berthold calmly and silently stood his place. Behind George, Trevor stood and went for him. Trevor was a blonde model looking muscular guy that looked a lot like Reiner. Speaking of which, this one appeared from behind me and pushed Trevor back. George pulled back and joined Trevor. These two looked surprised, but at the same time excited, -"Well, well, look who we have here."

I was still leaned on the sink, trying to regain myself. The punch I received blinded me a little and when I managed to stood up, -"What are you doing?"

Reiner was the one who looked back while Berthold had eyes locked on Trever and George, -"Isn't it obvious? We're backing you up."

-"You don't need to. I'm facing this myself, this is my fight."

-"Jean,"- Reiner sighed and smiled at me, -"You can't face everything by yourself. I told you, we're with you on this, we're supporting you."

-"Just go before you get in trouble."

-"We never abandon our comrades."

I didn't complain anymore and just looked away. True, I couldn't fight these two on my own. If it wasn't for Berthold, George would've punched me a second time and I would've been knocked out. His punches were the worst and yeah, this is the first time I've tasted them. The punching bag in the gym was proof.

I looked at them and then at George and Trevor. I had no idea of what's going to happen now, but I sure as hell wanted to punch the fuck out of them. I had to let all this rage out somehow, even if I get suspension. I couldn't stay hit, especially not by them, -"Fight or solve this rationally, your choice. We're with you on whatever you do."- Reiner said lowly to me.

Was he letting me take the lead? And was he going to fight if I did? That wasn't like him. He always preferred solving problems without having to fight. Then again, this was a completely different situation, a situation he couldn't lead. He was here as a friend, not a leader.

I gave him a low nod and then I saw something: drugs and lots of them; pills, weed, syringes, sharpies and other stuff I didn't recognize. Seconds ago, I was so mad that I didn't notice. The three of them were on drugs and by the looks on them; they were high and not landing. That explains a lot. Did they… did they drug her? I had not time to think about that, because a better idea than fighting occurred to me: utter humiliation, -"Bert, distract them."

Berthold gave me a confused look, probably both about what the hell was I doing and the fact that I call him by his short name when only Reiner did, but he nodded and obeyed. He began to fight them, -"Reiner, back him up so I can…,"- I began to speak, but Reiner was already stepping forward, nodding with a smirk. He knew exactly what I was going to do.

When Reiner supported Berthold, I made my move and picked up all the drugs on the floor and poured them into a bag. My ex-girlfriend flinched and stumbled, -"What are you-? Give that back!"- She stretched her hands to take them away from me, but she stumbled, leaning on the wall and I stepped farther away from her, -"Jean, come on, don't be a jerk. I can share some with you, y'know? It's all good stuff."

I laughed, -"Share with me? You never shared anything with me and no way, these are mine now. You and your gang of drunkards are fucked up,"- I held the bag of weed in front of her, tossed it up and caught it with my other hand, -"Let's see how your slutty intuition works now, bitch. I had my revenge. I'll make sure everyone knows how cheap and not worth you are and now we'll see who's really loved. And hey,"- I turned around to leave; before I did though, I looked over my shoulder and grinned at her, -"Thanks to you, I now recognize sluts like you so that I don't make another mistake."

Trisha's face was glorious: pale; she was scared, so scared, regret all over. I swore for God that she shit herself and I knew that I'd never forget it. Though, it changed, anger filling her and revenge will obviously come. This wasn't over. _Bring it on, bitch._

I gestured Berthold and Reiner to pull back. It wasn't hard since Trevor and George were drugged. They kept stumbling and hitting themselves. Even so, they did try to chase us, but to no avail. Before I left the bathroom, I stuck out my middle finger to them while laughing. Outside, I immediately went for Levi's. Before I entered though, Reiner pulled my arm, -"Jean, are you alright?"

My mind was racing. I wanted to give all this to Levi because I knew that only _he _will do something about it, -"Um, yeah, yeah, totally fine."- I sounded a bit sarcastic.

-"Listen,"- He slowly pointed to the drugs on my hand, -"Whatever you do with that… be careful and…,"

I didn't hear the rest as I made my way into the classroom,-"Yeah, yeah."- I shouted back to him.

Inside, I put the drugs on my backpack and waited for the class to finish. When it did, I again waited for everyone to leave. I didn't want anyone to know yet. I just hoped Levi does something. I couldn't explain why, but I just _knew _I had to go to Levi, because somehow I knew that _he'll _do something. It was ridiculous considering how I hated him, but recently, I've been following my instincts and it told me to go to him. The principal wouldn't do it.

After everyone was gone, I walked up to Levi. With the same sharp, menacing look, he took a sip from his coffee, -"Is something the matter, Kirshtein? Or do you, by any change, pretend to excuse yourself for coming late… again?"- I didn't answer him and just tossed the drugs on his table. His mood ticked me off. He eyed it, crossed his fingers and stared at me, -"What is this? Am I supposed to take it as an invitation? Because I sure as hell am not. Explain before I kick your ass."

I flinched a bit, but managed to stay cool, -"No sir, um… George, Trisha and Trevor from twelve one were using them while making out in the bathroom."- He had to know them since twelve one is his group.

He arched an eyebrow, -"Oh? And you expect me to believe you just like that?"- He eyed me suspiciously, -"Where's your proof, hm?"

I froze and tried not looking at him. My heart began to beat faster, -"P-proof?"- I spluttered; so much for staying cool.

-"Yes, proof,"- He repeated and the look on his face as he stood up send shivers down my spine, -"Say, aren't you the one inheriting it?"

I wanted to screw and humiliate someone; at the end, I humiliated myself.

I screwed myself.

* * *

Soooo, how was it? :3 This one took me time too, but it's done! I hope you like it. I know this happened too fast, but I felt like Jean had to finish it soon so he can spend more timey timey with Marco :) (ifyouknowwhatimean)


	14. FOURTEEN

Thanks so much for your support! :'D

* * *

FOURTEEN

-"To the office. Now."

Levi stood up and took my arm, pulling me out from his classroom. He took the drugs too. I faltered and did my best to pull away while at the same time trying to speak, -"Levi, please, you gotta trust me! I was so mad that I forgot the proof! I promise I-"

The more I struggled, the more his grip tightened, -"Shut it, you alcoholic. Coming to me with drug with the intention of sharing opened your doors to hell, buddy. You messed with the wrong guy and now you're paying big time."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _I messed up real bad! I cursed myself all over! I was calling Trish stupid and now who's stupid? If I had a gun with me now, I'd shoot myself. How could I be so stupid? It was an obvious thing he wouldn't believe me without proof! This couldn't… this couldn't end like this, -"I beg you, listen to me! I'll take you to the bathroom and you'll see!"

I kept bragging and bragging and things began to sound worse. He looked at me angrier and surprised. He was also amused at my idiotic behavior and my blunder. He was also having fun at me begging for mercy, for another opportunity. What kind of teacher is he? I must look pitiful and cheap…

God, please, lend me a hand!

-"Jean! Levi!"- A loud pitch girly voice echoed in the hallway, making Levi stop and look back, -"Wait a second!"

I looked back and saw a small figured Krista and Ymir, running to us. When they reached us, Krista was on her knees, panting heavily. She had her phone in hand and gave it to Levi, who suspiciously took it and inspected it, -"What's this…?"

I leaned my head and saw a picture… my savior…

It was picture, several actually, of Trisha making out over George and Trevor while consuming drugs. George had cigarettes, Trevor had the pills and Trisha had weed on her mouth while kissing them. Uhg.

Krista straightened herself up and had a firm look, little drops of sweat falling from her forehead, -"Mister Levi, that is a picture of George Hemmingway, Trisha Valentina and Trevor McCoy from twelve one consuming drugs while enjoying themselves."- She spoke politely while Ymir behind her with arms crossed looked serious, ready to defend her if needed. She looked like Krista's personal bodyguard or something.

I looked at Krista and literally, light came out of her. She looked like a goddess, a savior. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and marry her, but Ymir will kill me to a pulp.

-"I see now,"- He inspected the picture a bit more and turned to look at the girls again, -"This indeed is one hell of a case I've got in hand and a hard proof. Alright,"- He then turned to me with his same look as ever. This time tough, I saw a bit of disturbance, -"You're free as a bird, Kirshtein, but next time, make sure you bring proof before stepping on hot lands."

With that said, he left with the drugs. Meanwhile, I turned to the girls and let out a long breath. Ymir laughed, -"Wow, you were heading towards your own grave and as idiotic as it seems, you caused it. What a dumbass, you should've waited for us."

-"Shut it."- I spat. Ymir's laughter quickly faded as she lifted me up by my collar. I flinched as shivers ran down my spine. I kept messing things up, -"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it… I… thank you."

Ymir smirked and left me down. I stumbled but managed to stay stand, -"Good,"- She looked at Krista, -"Because if it wasn't for us, you would've been buried by Levi and the rest of the Department of Education."

-"Yeah, yeah, my bad. I forgot."

She laughed again, wrapping her arms together, -"Who the heck forgets proof to unmask a bitch? Of course, only you do."

I laughed sarcastically, -"Yeah, just me. I'm just that unique."

She stopped laughing, -"No, you're not."

Krista stepped in this time, -"Ymir, please, stop mocking him. After what he went through...,"- She lowered her head and her face darkened a bit, -"… the last thing he needs now is someone making it worse."

-"Pft. Whatever."- Ymir shrugged, looking away. She couldn't ignore Krista's order as her guardian dog. She's the kind of person that does anything she wants, but when Krista says no, it's fucking no.

Krista turned to me and smiled sweetly. She looked like a porcelain doll, -"I hope you're okay, Jean. Unlike them, you have us, the group."

I nodded slowly to her, avoiding her eyes, scratching the back of my head, -"Yeah… thanks. By the way, how did you know I needed…?"

-"Oh,"- She giggled, toying with her hair, -"Reiner sent us. He figured you'd forget it. He was really worried and that's why we hurried here."

I sighed, -"Oh."

Krista tilted her head to side and looked at me worriedly, -"What's the matter?"

Ymir sighed tiredly and walked towards me, wrapping her arm around my neck, squeezing me, -"Don't sulk in it too much, dude or else you'll sink into depression and then you'll commit suicide and then I'll hunt and kill you again. Don't let our great effort of saving you be for nothing, because really, we came against our will. "

Krista elbowed her hard enough for Ymir to let go of me.

Seriously? The distance from Spanish to here wasn't that big. I didn't say anything and just nodded. Ymir was like that. She always mocks everyone just for fun, but sometimes, she's the one who gives the greatest advice.

Krista was looking at Ymir as in _apologize _with hands on hips_._ Ymir sighed tiredly, -"Fine,"- She then walked close to me, but this time she didn't grab me or anything, she just stowed her hand on my head and leaned a bit, her finger slowly disappearing in my hair, -"Look. I don't know that bitch any more than you do and you might ask yourself who the hell am I to say that, but hey, I'm a comrade from our group and I know when a girl's not worth getting depressed for,"- She looked away and spoke as if she knew what she was talking, like she experienced it, -"Things like that are part of life and they make you stronger. Mistake and errors are what really set us at the correct path even if you regret everything, but like everyone says, nobody's perfect. So,"- She began to stroke my hair and then punch my shoulder, -"I want you to go out there and kick Earth's balls. While you at it, show it that you're still standing and fighting. Show _her _that she lost one hell of a douche."

I couldn't help but laugh.

She growled and went in for another punch at my shoulder, -"Hey, I meant all that, you know?"

I stopped her hand, -"I can't kick Earth's ball, considering it _is _a ball, but,"- I looked at her and nodded, -"I'll do my best."

She nodded approvingly and grinned, -"You better,"- Then, we turned for next class, -"Hey, when we'll we play soccer again, huh?"

I shrugged and elbowed her, -"I dunno. You name the time and place."

She hmph-ed and we began to walk towards Erwin's.

At Erwin's, Reiner was there and waiting for me, -"How did it go?"- He quickly asked me the moment I set foot on the classroom.

-"Could've been worse, I almost got myself into trouble."

Reiner laughed, -"I know, that's why I sent Krista with her pictures. She took it when she and Ymir saw them."

I sat in my desk, resting my head in the wall, -"Who brought the drugs anyway? Maybe… maybe they drugged her."- I was rambling now. Thoughts were making their way out of my brain.

-"She did."

I looked up to him, surprised at his utterance. He sounded so sure, -"How do you know?"

-"I smelled those drugs. They were stronger on her, besides,"- He stopped, unsure to say his next words, but he did anyways, -"I smelled those drugs on her since I arrived this morning. She brought them."

I looked at him confused, -"What… how?"- I stiffened my position in the desk.

He looked away and took a deep breath. His face was filled with regret, whatever he was going to say, he wasn't proud of it, -"I was… into that kind of mess in my old days. I used to consume when I was younger."

My moth gaped open. I tried to say something, but nothing came. Someone like him… with drugs? I couldn't even imagine it.

He noticed my struggle, -"Don't worry. The past is in the past. I'm all better now,"- He shot me a smile, -"And I hope you too."

At launch hour, I wondered alone, mostly because I wanted to be alone. Several people of my group offered me to hang with them and some even begged. They were all worried, but now, I needed time for myself.

I walked around the hallways as thoughts filled my head. I tried to figure out my feelings now after what happened. I didn't feel so free after I told Trisha what I did, but I sure as hell felt the knot leave and regretted nothing. There were things bothering me though; like Reiner and the drugs thing and, well, everything. What bothered me tough… was Trisha's words. Don't get me wrong, I don't mourn over her anymore. She's a bitch and she stays like that. I finally faced her, but her words, what she said to me… pierced me. She told me I was nothing special, a wannabe, that nobody loves me, that I'm alone and a fool. She was right. I was alone now and I was a fool. She fooled me because I was weak. I was wannabe. I always wanted to be like Frank, like all of twelve one. I was many things actually, but at the same time nothing. Right now, I don't know who I am. Surprisingly, her words hurt me more than her betrayal. At the end, my life was definitely miserable.

I tried to shake off those depressing thoughts away. Back then, she was crazy and she was drugged. Above all, she was mad at me. In fact, she wants to see me like this. She wants to see me crawling and leaving tears in my path. Guess what, I wasn't going to give her that.

Trying to cheer myself up was difficult and I was kind of bothered at my need for having someone doing it. There was so much for me to handle. I was definitely weak. This stuff doesn't usually get to me like this, but recently, my heart is like butter. I may be strong physically, but internally, I was weak. My mind was a mess, my emotions were in disorder and confusion filled me like air. I feel like I need someone's hands to hold me or else I'll melt and fall into a never-ending abyss. Whose hands could that be? I dunno. I didn't know anything, what would happen to me from now on, what the Jesus am I going to do…

I was walking mindlessly around school when a pack of shouts and laughs reached me. I looked up and the only thing I see is a dark figure crashing into me. We fell and landed on the cold floor. I landed on my back and gasped for air as the figure's body pressed against mine. Was I seeing shadows and figures now? Mental instability, check.

But then, the figure began to breathe heavily as it raised its head and things became clear now.

Marco was over me. Too close to me. I could even feel his heavy breaths on my face, his sweats dropping down to me; I couldn't even see his freckles because of how red his checks were; aside from the fact that he had a black jacket and had the hood over. Then, he noticed me and his brown chocolate eyes widened, piercing mines. Again, it was only us and I couldn't see anything else than him… literally. He was completely over me.

His eyes were filled with panic as he began to open his mouth to speak, -"Je-"-

Before I could put the pieces of this puzzle together, a pair of muscled hands wrapped themselves around Marco's mouth, pulling him back and away from me. He stretched his hand towards me, but before I could even react, he was in a far distance. Marco struggled from his captor, but this one was strong. Marco's captor pulled down his hood as he dragged him farther away. Marco was desperate to get free; his face pale as he tried pulling his captor's hands off. He moved side to side in an attempt shake off whomever was strangling him and this one punched Marco's back in anger, leaving him breathless.

I leaned myself up. Who the hell…?

-"Get him! Don't let him escape!"

I recognize that voice to well.

-"Don't worry, Jean. I'll save ya'."- Frank said as he peek his head from behind Marco. He was pulling him to a corner of the hallway.

I shot up and followed them. Marco was cornered by three guys; Frank, obviously, in the middle. I didn't recognize the other two; they were just making sure Marco didn't slip away. He tried though, but with one step taken, he was pushed and pinned to the wall by Frank, -"Finally. We caught you. That's all you can do, right? Run, it's all you're good at,"- Frank breathed heavily with anger, -"Come on! Try to escape now!"- Frank landed a punch on Marco's abdomen.

Marco winced in pain and looked away, eyes closed, waiting for the other blow.

When it came, Marco grunted and when Frank let him go, he kneeled with arms wrapped around his chest. When Frank was recharging for another blow, I looked away.

All I heard were pained grunts from Marco and laughs from Frank and the others. I waited for this to end, but it didn't, it just got longer and longer. I looked again and this time, Marco was on the floor coughing, breathing heavily. He tried to speak and beg for Frank to stop, but he couldn't. Normally, he waited for it all to end, but this time, it wasn't and he couldn't take it anymore. His face said it all: _another blow and I'm done_. Frank couldn't keep this going…. he just couldn't be this cruel…

Without noticing, I was taking slow steps towards them and reaching for Frank, but this one kicked Marco for the sixth or seventh time before I could even speak. Trying to crawl away, he sat up and leaned on the wall, his hand still wrapped around his chest. He couldn't do anything else… he was giving up.

Our eyes met and what I saw was pain, so much pain and grief mixed with sadness and sorrow. He winced again before closing his eyes. I could now see his all bruised up face once again. Suddenly, a flash image of how he was and how he felt in yesterday's Art class crossed me. It was totally the opposite of how he was now: happiness, excitement and fun. He was smiling and now… Another image crossed me and it was like a tornado of memories. Me being cornered punched, kicked, slapped, thrown…

A sudden dark anger churned in me. Frank was the responsible for everything and I had to stop him, stop this tornado in my head. I couldn't see this anymore. He has to pay. He _will _pay.

Out of control, I reached for Frank's hair. He was about to kick Marco again, but before he did, I pulled him back by his hair. He landed on his ass on the floor and was very surprised to see me like this. He didn't react for a minute. I was out of control, but I knew what I was doing.

Frank's dogs came for me and I fought them off. I punched one right in the nose and the other kicked his balls. Frank was still out of reaction and that gave me an opportunity. He was wide open and defenseless, but when I went in for a punch, he snapped awake and punched me instead, -"What the hell are you doing!? You two, get the freckled nerd!"

_Oh no you won't, _I ran towards Marco and stood right in front of him, facing Frank and his dogs with my fists ready. That's when a sudden memory recorded in my mind. I was a little kid in this same position, facing another little kid with my fists ready. I was fighting him, but above all, I was defending someone behind me and when I looked, I saw the desperate freckled face of a young Marco. The next thing, I was in a rampage.

Back in reality, I looked back at Marco and he had that desperate face just like in the memory. So… we've met before? Why didn't I remember him? Why didn't he tell me anything? I all make sense now.

My rampage began.

* * *

So, things get real good next time ;) I already have the chapter done. I just have to check errors and all that! Until next time!


	15. FIFTEEN

OMG, yes! themortalfangirl, I heard the song and it definitely sounds like this story's main theme! xD Very, very good song ;) I loved it! "Between the Bars", by Elliot Smith!

* * *

FIFTEEN

I was on a rampage once again.

My eyes were locked on Frank and Frank only. There wasn't anyone else in this corner than him and me. I wanted to punch, kick, throw him… I wanted to break him; I wanted him to feel the pain Marco had. I wanted him to taste his own poison.

Frank ordered his dogs to attack me so that he could get to Marco, but I saw it coming and I didn't move. I fought those two real quick. They weren't strong, only Frank will be the real challenge, but I was ready; I felt like I could teach him, that I could make him pay. Even so, I got pretty bruised up before fighting him.

I was cleaning off the blood on my mouth when Frank stood right in front of me with a menacing pose. He looked down at me angrily, -"I'm gonna give you one last chance to step aside or else."

I didn't move from my spot in front of Marco and grinned, -"Or else what?"

-"You'll regret having _me _as your enemy,"- He growled and gazed back to a sudden crowd of people cheering Frank on that I just noticed and looked back at me with a smug, -"Is a life or death decision, Jean,"- He again had the scowl, -"Step aside."- His voice was harsh and serious.

Seconds passed and I just kept glaring at him with a grin.

He growled, -"You disappoint me, Jean. From now on, things won't be the same. I'm gonna teach you not to mess into other's bus-"

I punched his face before he could finish, -"You talk too much bullshit."

He stumbled, but managed to stand firm. His scowl went worse. He was trying to keep it cool in front of the crowd who cheered for him while I just burned in anger.

He dashed forward and clashed into me; we stumbled and almost fell into Marco, but I shoved the motherfucker to the side and went for another punch, -"You're not touching Marco anymore, you fucking bastard!"- I shouted.

He made a swift turn to stand up and while doing so, he slapped me hard. My stand faltered a bit, but I managed to keep him away from Marco. Frank was starting to lose it when I dodged one of his kicks and punched his chest, -"You…! Stay down already!"- He was losing his so called cool and people were more interested in the fight. Then, however, they began to leave as things got bloody and intense. Silence prevailed. This was serious. It wasn't a normal fight.

Frank had me real cornered and defenseless. His punches were knocking me out hard and I took minutes to recover. I was on the floor, trying to stand up and when I managed to kneel, he kicked me down. His kicks on my back left me numb, with a soaring pain and breathless. Frank was furious, like never before and it was at me. Some people of the crowd wanted to do something, but they didn't dare. Thing got out of hand. At least, Frank's attention was all on me and maybe… maybe he'll leave Marco alone, -"Losers like you stay like that under my feet! Don't you dare stand up!"- He pressed his foot on my back. I grunted and clenched my fist while gritting my teeth, enduring the pain, -"I knew that we'd end up like this, Jean and naturally, I win. I always do. I stay on the top and you lost the opportunity to be beside me because of some freckled nerd. You know, I saw you changing the moment that nerd set foot on this school. It was radical; when you stopped me in the bathroom, blocked my eyesight of him in Spanish… at the end, it was all him for you. He was like controlling you and you were weak, Jean. You let him get to you; you gave up the glory of being like us for a stupid nerd. I can't believe it. Well, that's makes you one of them and your kind,"- He kneeled and lifted my head with my hair, -"Doesn't have a space in my school _or _the world,"- He smashed my head back in the floor and walked away towards Marco, -"Now to finish with the one who started everything…"

He started talking to Marco, but I couldn't hear. My mind was racing, my heart was beating fast, my adrenaline running high and I had to do something! Come on! Stand up! I can't let him touch Marco anymore! He'll… he'll..., -"No… stop."

Frank was lifting Marco by the collar of his jacket and began slamming him hard on the wall. One, two, three times… I heard gasps and whispers around me, but no one did anything. Some started to run, but I stayed. I had to! Marco needed me! _Come on, you asshole! Stand up, please! _I was going to break that lowlife in two, I swear!

Another slam. I heard Marco's breath leaving his mouth and reaching my ears. I couldn't take it anymore.

I compelled my body up, ignoring all the pain and slowly making my way towards Frank one legged. Marco saw me and swiftly gazed at me, his pain reaching me. His eyes were slowly closing and his arms fell from his grip on Frank's hands, but Frank kept shaking him. He was distracted, unaware of the danger behind him and I took that advantage. I reached for his head again and when my fingers slightly brushed his hair, he turned around, but it was too late. I already had his head in my hand and smashed his face into the wall: one, two, three times… he slumped to the floor, his face already bruised up, but I wasn't over. I sat over him and began punching his face in nowhere in particular. One, two, three times, -"You… motherfucker! I told you… I'm not letting you touch him!"-… four, five, six…, -"How does it feel, huh!? Tell me! This is what he felt all this fucking time because of you! Have a taste of you own fucking poison, asshole!"- I was literally shouting to his face. My knuckles ached, but I couldn't stop. It wasn't enough, he wasn't getting it right, -"You dick! You'll pay for all you've done to him…!"

I was about to land a seventh punch, until a soft hand stopped my arm, -"Jean! Stop, please!"

I froze for a couple of minutes. Then, I began to look around: there were only three people left of the crowd. Their eyes were wide in terror. My knuckled were aching badly and I looked at them. They're all bloodied… my gaze moved slowly to the guy below me. Frank was definitely knocked out with a broken nose, blood trailed out of it like cascade. He didn't moan, he didn't move… he…

I looked over my shoulder and met Marco's eyes. He was panicked and terrified, but at the same time worried about me… just like back then. Suddenly, an image flashed and I saw a little Marco holding my arm just like now with the same look. Below me was that same little kid as before with a broken nose, my knuckles were bathed in blood…, -"It's… over."- Little Marco whispered at me.

I felt a squeeze in my arm and I was out of trance and back in reality, -"It's… over."- He breathed out and his head fell in my shoulder. I realized that something warm was falling from my eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was when I too slumped to floor, my body finally giving up. Marco was over me, his head right were my heart was. My hand moved on its own and rested on his head, his soft hair brushing it slightly…

Then, darkness was all I could see…

* * *

_-"Hey, you, leave him alone!"_

I was having a dream or better yet… a memory.

_-"Says who? You're not my mom! Ha-ha!"_

In the dream, I was a little kid and I recognize the place I was in: drawing class, Marianne's house. I was sitting on a soft fluffy chair and in front of me was a large table with lots of paint colors, paint brushes, papers and other stuff. Beside me was little Marco and on the other side was a weird shaved kid who liked to mock Marco a lot. He was older than me and Marco. Right now, he was mocking Marco's freckles and I was always there to stop him, _-"Says me! Just finish your ugly draw!"_

The shaved kid gasped and a scowl appeared on his face, _-"I don't take orders from you! I always do what I want! That's what mommy says to me!"_

I didn't care what his mom said to him, all I cared about is making him stop bothering Marco, _-"Then you better go to your mommy and hide or I'll… I'll…!"_

_-"You'll what, bozo?"_

_-"I'll… I'll punch you!"_

The shaved kid gasped and called Marianne and told her of my behavior. She walked towards me. Marianne looked like an Indian; she had bronze-like skin, chocolate short curly hair and light brown eyes. She always dressed in the hippie way with the peace sign. She had a peace sign bandage around her forehead, knee short pants and long colorful shirts, _-"Jean, you don't fight your friends, alright?"_

_-"But he's… he's taunting him."- _I pointed to Marco. It appeared that I didn't know him well yet. He was just a drawing classes' partner.

She looked at Marco and then back at me, _-"Lying isn't good and you know that, right? God doesn't like it and you're a good boy, Jean."- _She happily stroked my hair.

I crossed my little arms together. No one believed me and everyone always said that I lied every time. They just though no one could simply mock Marco because of how cute he was, but they didn't know it was completely the opposite. Only I knew, and I did because I went through that.

The shaved kid was laughing out loud, _-"Liar, liar, liar!"- _The kid didn't stop mocking Marco after that; he pulled his hair, made fart sounds when he walked around, pinched him, ruined his draws and when Marianne wasn't around, he became aggressive with Marco; pushing and kicking him…

I was so mad at him that I really ended up punching him… more than once. I was defending Marco and Marianne couldn't stop me, only Marco did, _-"It's… over."- _Marco whispered and stopped my bloodied knuckles from punching the other kid again. He helped me stand up and that's how we met.

Awkward moments passed and I felt like breaking it, _-"I um… I'm Jean."- _I said while scratching the back of my head. I was blushing.

He looked at me surprised. Surely, after a fight, he wouldn't expect this. His freckled cheeks blushed lightly, _-"I'm… Marco Bott."_

I, as a curious monkey, poked his cheek and asked, _-"What are those, Maco?"_- I always spelled his name wrong when kid.

_-"Oh,"- _He looked down and slightly touched his cheek, _-"Mom says they're freckles or something."_

I was a very curious kid back then, _-"Why does he taunts you?"_

Marco shrugged still looking down, _-"I dunno… he says my freckles makes me look stupid."_

I walked closer to him and raised his head, squeezing his cheeks, _-"Don't listen to him, they look cool,"- _He blushed even more, his eyes locked with mines, _-"You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let him hurt you anymore."_

Marco's eyes began to water, but he hold tears and just nodded. He took my hands and started cleaning off the blood. I just stared at him and he smiled back at me.

At the end of that class, a huge woman that I knew was the shaved kid's mom stepped in front of me and I stepped in front of Marco, ready to defend him.

* * *

I woke up and sighed. I couldn't sleep, I've been rolling on my bed the whole night and when I did fell asleep, I had dreams; to be exact, memories.

I sat up and with a hand on my hair, I sighed again. All this time, I've been having those memories returning to me. They were all about Marco and me in old times. I had a nightmare of my fight with Frank once. That was a week ago and I still couldn't stop thinking about that. It was radical. No one ever broke Frank's nose and whoever did, was in big trouble. I was. After the fight, I went to the infirmary and there, I received a visit from the principal and Frank's dad himself. They couldn't wait for me to recover. There, we discussed. It didn't end well. Like always, no one believed Frank was the one who caused all that. It was obvious, actually. I spoke the shit out there, but I was walking on fire. With one finger, Frank's dad could put me in jail if he wanted to and he did want to, to be honest; I just broke his son's nose. On the other hand, I couldn't shut up and let Frank walk out of it like an innocent, because he wasn't.

I don't why, but I knew Levi and other teacher, including Kat, took action too. They checked Marco and he was worse than me. Most of the teachers knew Marco's situation with Frank and that's what busted me out from Frank's dad. To add more drama to this, Frank's dad knew of his son's abusive methods of entertainment. He also knew his boy was a bully, but he never did anything. He didn't care. He just lets his son do what he wants. Levi was the one to figure that out. He had an awful discussion with him and Frank in which I wasn't invited. Others actions were made and I was saved, but Frank's dad wanted me at least suspended. I was for one because of my way to solve situations with violence. Aside from that, I also had to deal with psychological talks with Kat twice a week: Mondays and Fridays. Now, I'm here at home, bored and unable to sleep.

I don't know what happened with Frank, if he was suspended like me or expelled from school or in an asylum. I was desperate to know, he needs more than just a suspension or expulsion. I wanted him to rot in an asylum and die there because of what he did to Marco.

Speaking of Marco, he wasn't suspended or anything, because he didn't do anything from a start. Well, if messing with my mind counts, then maybe, but no… I don't want to blackmail the person I wanted to protect in the first place. Anyway, he was sent to his home to recuperate and I had a feeling that his mom will change him to another school. I didn't know and I had no way to communicate with him, no way to know for sure.

One thing's for sure though, tomorrow Monday I'll know everything.

My stomach growled hungrily and I went downstairs for a snack and that's when I met dad. He was sitting on the couch watching something, but really, he was waiting for me. During this week, he's the one who's been really worried. Mom just shouted to me that I had to have more control over myself. We had a lot of discussions, since they were cited to school and mom didn't liked that stuff, she never goes to school for anything. She kept wining that I got her in trouble; she's not the type to discuss with other people that weren't me or dad, with superior people. On the other hand, dad went through the process smoothly. He spoke mostly, mom didn't say much, but above all, he was worried about me, about my lack of control and emotion disorder. He though I had some kind of mental problems and wanted to assign my personal psychologist, but Kat volunteered. Also, he thought that I wasn't speaking of my problems with anyone and that that's the source of everything else… he was right.

-"Son…,"- He spoke in a low tone and patted the side of the couch, -"Please,"- I sighed, took a small piece of bread and sat in the couch. The television was on one of those night comical shows, but dad wasn't watching it so he shut it down and I lost any change of escaping this conversation, -"You know what I'm going to talk about… I never taught you to fight like that, Jean: you broke a student's nose, the son of a wealthy man, for God's sake. You could've gone to jail, son!"- He was straight to the point.

I just sighed calmly, -"Dad… I don't pick fight just because I want to."- I took a bite of the bread.

-"Then what is it, son? Tell me so I can understand, because this all seems like you've lost reason! That's not how you solve a dilemma!"- He was desperate.

I began to splutter, unsure how to answer him, how to explain all this, -"Dad he… was bullying another guy and I just wanted to stop him, but he didn't and it was too much. I just defended him and… that's it."

He was dumbstruck, like everyone, -"Are you… what?"- He wasn't going through any of this, -"Jean, that couldn't be it. I thought I told you…,"

-"I know what you told me! To stay away from those kind of troubles, but apparently I can't, okay?"- Now, I stood up, hands up in exasperation, -"It's everywhere, dad! It's pointless to run away from it!"

His face blended into panic, he was thinking I was being bullied again, -"Son, it's not… happening again, is it?"- His voice was shaky. We'd been through awful times when I was bullied. He tried many things to stop it, but it kept happening. Dad literally stopped working and sleeping. The only solution I found was to join guys like them, like twelve one, and renew my life… or so I though.

I shook my head, -"No, dad, but this time, it's happening around me and I can't bear with it! I had to do something! That guy was going to get his neck broken!"- That was the only explanation I could give him, I couldn't give any more detail, -"It… it won't happen again, I promise."- I said with a soft voice, hoping I sounded persuasive.

I was about to leave, but he suddenly stood up and hugged me. I did my best to answer the hug, my finger barely brushing his shirt, -"Please, son, please… stay out of trouble."- I heard sobs.

I slowly nodded, -"I promise."

After that, I went up to my room and launched my body into my bed. I fell like a rock.

Stay out of trouble…? Not happening again? Nah, this has just begun.

Trouble followed me.

* * *

Heya :D let me know if you want me to write the whole discussion with the principal and Frank's dad, how that mess was solved! I'll make it happen ;)

Oh and about Jean poking Marco's freckles, asking him what they are and calling him 'Maco', I took it from a fanart! All the credit to the artist!


	16. SIXTEEN

Marie Graham, thanks for your opinion! I mean it! ;) Nice observation you made with 'draws' and 'drawing', I'll keep an eye out next time! About the dashes, well... I always write my stories with them, but for next's story, I'll think about it! Thanks again!

* * *

SIXTEEN

Next day, I woke up with a pain on my back. I stood in front of my mirror and turned around to see my back: it had a huge faint bruise that still hurt whenever I knelt or flexed my back. I still felt Frank's foot there. Dad didn't want me to go to school, but I told him I had to because I had a test… lie. I dressed up with the usual uniform and a grey Nike overcoat. Then, I headed downstairs for breakfast. There, my mom was watching her daily novel, -"Stop punching everyone you see, alright? Ya' ain't a boxer! You just get ya self and others in trouble!"- She shouted when I left the house.

Nah, I wasn't a boxer, but I didn't need to be one to give people a lesson or two.

Immediately when I stepped school ground, the news reached my ears: Frank was expulsed and sent to the Military Academy. That'd straighten his ball right. I let out a huge sigh of relief. _I did it, _I wanted to fall on my knees and raise my arms up in victory, but there were too many people. Besides, I'm probably the only one who's glad that Frank was thrown out.

Another thing I heard was that Trisha was looking for new boyfriends and that everyone rejected her, since they all knew the little threesome and drugs she had with George and Trevor. Gossip spread like butter on bread in this school. She was known as the cheap bitch now.

My group was waiting for Hanji and when I arrived; their looks were all on me. Obviously, everyone heard. One week was enough to spread the gossip; Jean, the crazy student who broke Frank, the most popular and strong guy's nose. I wouldn't be surprised if it were on the newspaper. They were probably worried or terrified I'd punch someone else.

I was wrong. They all launched at me happily. Of course, I wasn't the only one glad that Frank was out, my whole group was too. With Frank out of the picture, twelve one was dispersed and without a leader they'll stop harassing us. They though I did it for them, but… I didn't.

My gaze slowly moved to a corner, to see if Marco was there like always, but he wasn't and I sighed. I sudden worry of never seeing him again because he change school swallowed me.

Everyone's voices invaded my ears, -"Jean, you did it! Now we don't have to worry about those bastards!"

-"I can't believe you broke his nose! That was awesome!"

-"You showed him not to mess with us!

I grasped my hair and felt like pulling it out. A sudden headache was born inside my head. They had no idea of the real reason I broke Frank's nose and I couldn't tell them, I couldn't tell anyone. Marco can't leave without having spoken to me!

Thankfully, Reiner stepped in, -"Guys, guys, leave him alone,"- He ordered, but no one listened. They kept asking me questions, -"Hey!"

Hanji arrived and I tried to push forwards into the classroom, but it was hard. God, the damn headache...!

I ended up shouting as the questions and compliments increased, -"Ugh, shut up already!"- My head throbbed. I should thank them and feel flattered, but instead, I didn't feel anything at all, just a fucking headache, -"… I'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry."- I quickly apologized and entered the classroom. They quickly stopped.

Inside, Reiner checked on me. I had my head down on my desk and felt someone near, I knew it was him. Besides, I could smell his Calvin Klein perfume from any distance which made my headache worse. I needed coffee. Before he could say anything, I spoke, -"What now?"- I didn't raise my head.

-"Jean, what's wrong? Do you feel bad? You should go check yourself with Kat."- I heard him say with a worried voice.

Still head down, I shocked my head.

-"Jean… if you don't tell me, I can't help you."

I sighed and raised my head to meet his muscular figure. I had to look up a bit more. I shrugged, -"Just a fucking headache. It'll go away."- I lowered my head again. Why do I lie? Marco kept popping in my head and I sank even more in worry.

From a small gap between my arms, I saw Reiner gave me a skeptical look as he sat and crossed his arms, waiting for the truth.

I sighed again, -"You're not going away, are you?"

-"Nope."

I raised my head again and met his worried and determined eyes. He always looked for each and every one of us, but I wondered if he was the same with Marco. He was like an open book for everyone where you could write all your problems. I just couldn't write that I was thinking a lot about a guy, that'd be weird, so I ended up giving him a small lie that wasn't an entire lie, -"Look, it's just that… everything around me is so complicated. I can't make sense of anything. I try and I try to just enjoy life, but… it's pointless. I feel like a witch set a curse upon me."

Reiner nodded, like if he understood me. He leaned a bit and placed his elbows on his knees, -"Let me tell you something,"- _Here he goes, _I told myself, -"Life is a riddle, if you haven't noticed. It's up to you figure it out. You might feel like something is like this and then to your surprise, it's another and it keeps going like that. Well, that's good."

I arched an eyebrow, -"How's that good? Nothing goes as you want to, you're just more confused."

He shook his head, -"Not everything can go as you want them to, Jean. If it does, then it's the same thing over and over again. It means your cycle of life stopped,"- Before I could tell him that that didn't make any sense, he continued, fully knowing that I wasn't following, -"The cycle of life is change. Change is life, Jean. It's like a gear, always moving, always changing. Nothing can stay the same forever. What you're going through now… is change. It's a difficult process, but that means you're alive. We human aren't accustomed to the change, even though God created us with that gift. We just lay back and wait for the life to continue its same course."

Okay, okay… first he talks about change, then God and then humans. How's that gonna help me? Besides, it didn't have anything to do with what I told him, -"Reiner… I don't follow. I don't see how that makes sense."

-"It's not supposed to now,"- He smiled and stood up, -"You just haven't seen it, the change, the evolution in you… because it just begun."

-"Yeah, yeah, hey,"- I said and looked at all places but his face, -"… thanks for helping me out there. You, Bert and the girls."

He nodded with a smile, -"Anytime."- And walked away to his chair.

Reiner's words spun in my head for the rest of the damn morning. I wanted to believe that he said all that just to cheer me up, but deep within me, I knew he was right. Reiner was always right. He believes I was in process of changing and, now that I think about it, I believed I was changing too.

-"Oh, one more thing, Jean,"- Again, Reiner spoke to me when I was about to leave Math, -"You're the alpha now."

I halted my steps and turned around hastily, -"What…? Ah wait, you think my fight with Frank was because I challenged him to it?"- Oh no, not this again. I knew the alpha of a group was like the leader who challenges another leader or something like that. Science knew. I still can't tell him the real reason of the fight.

He looked at me suspiciously and I began to say _I blew it, _but he didn't question me about it, -"Whatever your reasons were, you've done well and this group needs someone like you as their leader, someone willing to fight if needed."

I always believed that there wasn't a need to have a leader. No one decides for anyone, but I never questioned him about it. He does a good job maintaining the group together and I knew I couldn't do it, -"Fighting is not the answer, you know that."

He laughed, -"Funny coming from you. Anyways,"- He patted my shoulder, -"Think about it."

I sighed. He's been bothering me with that a lot now. I wondered if he was tired of leading this group or if he really sees a potential and leadership in me like he always mentions. Funny, Marco said I had leadership too…

Ah really, really!? Was it necessary? Did the cycle of life made Levi change subject from mammals, amphibians and reptiles to alphas and their responsibilities? I didn't have any interest in that. None at all. So, I had my head down during the class and at the end of it, Levi called me, -"Kirshtein, may I have word with you?"- I sighed tiredly and walked towards him, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. I thought he was going to scold me for not paying attention today, but surprisingly, he didn't, -"How are you feeling? And I mean both physically and mentally."

I shrugged, -"I'm fine… I guess."

-"Hm, you better,"- He took a sip from the same coffee each morning, -"Busting you out of that mess was harder than you think. Dealing with Francis Bureau was not easy."

Francis Bureau was Frank's dad, -"I figured. How did it all go?"

-"Look, let me just say that if it wasn't for Marco's mother, you wouldn't be here right now,"- Levi said with a serious face, -"We tough it was going to be easy since we had all the proof, but Francis is an sly son of a bitch and almost made the principal expulse you and into jail, but Marco's mother arrived and she gave the last ingredients we needed,"- He nodded approvingly and reached for something in his drawer, -"It appears that Marco suffers from these situations frequently."

He gave me a paper and I eyed it. It was a list of all the schools Marco had been bullied in and how many times he changed. I froze, unable to look away from the list. Who were all the motherfuckers…? I gripped the paper as that instinct of punching whoever bullied Marco surfaced again. It was the same one as in the fight with Frank. Then I noticed that the bully's names were on the list just beside the school's name.

-"This was the tenth time of consecutive abusive attacks that were taken on him in record… that means that higher, more complicated and tedious actions _needs _to be taken, but she insisted that the answer was here,"- He stared at me for a minute, fingers crossed and below his chin, -"You."

I pointed at myself, -"Me…? How…?"

He sighed and took another sip from his coffee, -"I don't know. She wanted to speak with you, but you were still recovering."

My stomach whirled as minutes passed and I just stared at nowhere in particular, -"I don't know what to say… it's so confusing…"- It actually wasn't. I kind of had the answer.

-"At the end, we discussed and until now,"- He sighed worriedly, -"I don't know what she finally did."

-"Did she… change him?"- My voice was shaking because I fear the answer that haunts me. Then, Reiner words whispered in my head.

He shook his head, -"I'm not sure. That's what I told her, to change him into a specialized school were kids like him refuge."

I scowled when he called Marco a kid, but I didn't say anything about it.

He continued, -"This is the biggest problem I've had to face in all my years of teaching,"- He gestured me to give him the paper. I thought about it for seconds: if I gave him he paper, I lost any opportunity of breaking the nose of those bastards. Levi snatched the paper from my hand anyways, -"I'll keep doing my best to solve these problems. On the other hand, try to stay out of trouble and control yourself."

I had my eyes locked on the paper.

-"Understood?"- He asked me.

I gazed at him slightly and nodded, -"Yeah, yeah."

-"You may leave."

But I didn't want to leave, not without the paper. I stood up casually and went for my backpack. I acted as if I was looking for something and slowly gazed at Levi. He left the paper right in the desk where I could easily slip it away in my pocket. He turned around and began working on the chalk board. I quietly moved towards his desk and slipped the paper in my pocket. Rapidly, I took my backpack and left, but not before I glanced back at Levi who was shocking his head and I quickly left running. Yikes. I think he saw me take the paper, but didn't say anything. Bah, whatever. What matters is that I had it.

While walking towards Spanish, I read all the school's names, the bully's and memorized them. Marco didn't even stay in his schools for two years, just one or a semester only. Something struck me; I've been on a school with him: the elementary school on Maria City, but he stayed for the first semester only because of a guy called Samuel Van. Motherfucker… I knew him; in fact, I had his phone number…

I went for my phone, but saw someone on the corner of my eye. I thought it was Levi, so I ran away again.

Lunch hour came and I hung out with Reiner and Berthold, because they insisted. When we walked out of the launch room, there was a crowd of people in the McDonald's. It wasn't a fight, but they were watching someone or something. We began to walk closer and then I heard it, _'… you'll pay for what you've done to him!', 'You… motherfucker!'_

In the corner of my eyes, I saw two guys watching something on their phones with gaped mouths. I walked to them and took one. He didn't say anything as he eyed me and whispered to his friend. I ignored them and looked at the video… of me. I was over Frank, punching him hard, _-"I told you, I'm not letting you touch him!" _I looked like a wild animal with rabies. My eyes widen… I looked out of control, I didn't even recognize myself. I looked abnormal with so much rage, but the anger in my eyes faded and everything crashed down when Marco stopped me. It was amazing how I stopped, how he made me stop. In a second, I was like under his spell. The video was obscure, but I could see a faint glitter in my eyes. Was I… was I crying? Then, the one who recorded the video zoomed it at me. I was definitely crying.

I then realized that I needed him. I needed Marco and… he needed me.

I snatched out of my trance and saw that the video was in YouTube, as in worldwide. I _tch_-ed and gave the phone to his rightful owner. Then, I snuck out of there when they recognized me, -"Hey! It's the animal that broke Frank's nose!"

-"Hey, Jean. Give me your autograph! Sign on my butt!"

-"Who are gonna punch next?"

-"When's the next fight? We really want to see you breaking a nose!"

-"Crybaby!"

They all started to laugh and I ran. Reiner and Berthold went after me worriedly, but I was already out of their eye sight. I naturally went to the bathroom and leaned my head on the sink, hands on the side gripping the cold surface of it. There was silence, only the water drops from another sink prevailed. But… there wasn't an open sink. My hands moved on their own to my cheeks and I felt warm tears running down. I stared at myself in the mirror. I really looked miserable…, so lost. I wasn't sure why I was crying in the first place…

-"Jean! Come out, please! Just ignore them!"- I heard Reiner's voice outside, but not outside the bathroom.

I quickly cleaned my cheeks before heading out. I definitely wasn't crying because of the video or others mocking me, I actually saw that coming. Gossip had to spread soon enough and obviously someone has to record the crime scene. I've had enough of mocking laughter that I became immune to it. You just have to ignore them and shit them. I was crying because…

I halted my steps.

I felt a weird twist on the air. Something big was coming. Frank? Francis? The principal?

No.

_He_ arrived and I knew just where to find _him. _

I ran like never before to the Geeks and Gamer's liar. I actually ran past Reiner and Berthold who looked amazed by my speed. I felt like a magnet, an energy pulling me. When I arrived, he definitely was there and like always drawing. I quickly hid behind one of the stilt around the rondure and breathed heavily. Was I actually nervous? My stomach swirled with butterflies.

My heart filled with warmth when I slightly peeked and saw him smiling as he drew with coal. Then, he laughed lowly. Wait… did he knew I was here or is he crazy? It became clear because I was such an expert in discretion: he slowly began looking at my way. I hid again, my heart beating fast. Another laugh.

I heard him stand up, -"Jean."- He said.

My heart stopped for a second and I shrunk. Sweat fell from all over me. Why was I so sweaty all of a sudden?

I took a deep breath before stepping out. There's no escaping this, -"H-hi."- I spluttered.

He was smarter than I though.

* * *

Oh mah, sho cute :3


	17. SEVENTEEN

Holy cow! This chap is longer than the rest! I know you don't mind xD but I have my own limit in the words: no more than 3,000 words :/ well, this chapter was the exception because Jean and Marco have a very cute moment :3 bijijiii! Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

SEVENTEEN

I immediately eyed Marco's clothing first, like always. Today, he had white jeans with a neat leather overcoat. He didn't had it zipped, so the school's shirt was loose. He also had a simple black beanie with many different pins and his usual Converse.

I looked away and pft-ed. How the hell did he managed to look so simple but so cool at the same time? I slowly gazed down at myself; lame as always. I kind of envy him.

I slowly made my way towards him, unsure of how to start a conversation. When I look at him, everything that happened with us a week ago recorded in my mind like a movie and I got pretty tense up. Unlike me, he looks normal. Surely, he was thinking of all that happened too, but he doesn't sulk in it too much like I did. He looked happy, smiling while a faint blush spread on his cheeks. He wasn't going to lose his mood because of that. Again, I wondered how he could do that because I was losing my mind instead and I wouldn't be surprised if I end up crazy. I looked at him again to see if there was a glint of any other emotion, but it was just pure happiness. He was happy to see me… he wanted to see me.

I mindlessly sat crossed legged where he was and he sat beside me with his knees up. He didn't draw or anything and just waited for the right moment to speak. We both began looking at all ways and gazed at each other once in a while. I opened my mouth…

-"How are you feeling…?"

-"How are you feeling…?"

We both spoke at the same time and laughed, -"You first."- I pointed at him.

He laughed, -"I was going to ask if you were okay."

I nodded at him, -"I'm fine, yeah… could've been worse,"- I began to poke my knees in attempt to distract my gaze away from him. I wanted to see how he was, to see his wounds and bruises because I heard Kat saying that it was a miracle he was still standing, -"… and you?"

He nodded too, -"Yeah, I'm okay."

No, he wasn't okay. His bruises were worse than mine, not to forget that he was bullied constantly, -"Are you… sure?"- I asked again.

-"Yeah, really. Don't worry."

I looked away, crossed my arms and though for a second. I couldn't believe him. Why couldn't he be honest? I knew he wasn't okay. Mindlessly, I dug my hand in my pocket and gripped the paper. By the list, he had been bullied since… hell, since third grade, but I had a feeling it was since first grade because the record didn't had them all. He was shy, so I bet all my money that he didn't report all the attacks. If so, then how, how is he okay? I was bullied too since third grade and so on, but when I reached tenth grade, they stopped because I found the solution. It had worked until today. When I looked at Marco, I knew he hasn't found that solution or… maybe he did, but he didn't want to do it. Why?

I had so much I wanted to tell him that it made the butterflies in my stomach die. So, I just burst it all out, my mouth not stopping.

-"Why are you here? You're supposed to be somewhere else,"- I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he had the most confused face ever, but my mouth continued before he could say anything,-"I mean in another school. You're not safe here."

That was one of the things that'd been hunting me for quite a while. I kind of wanted for him to stay because after all that happened and I learned that I did met him before, I felt a strong connection with him, but above all, I was worried and scared that someone else bullies him. I bet my life that Frank's friend will try to finish what he started. Someone else will come for Marco. I had that awful dark feeling that this wasn't over, in fact, it just begun and I wanted Marco's safety… more than anything else. Maybe his mom though I was the solution, the answer to all his problems and I do want to; heck, I _was_, but… I was afraid of myself. Back there, I looked like an animal, a monster out of control; I didn't understand my own emotions… I took _three _guys on my own and not just anyone, they were from twelve one; their leader was one of them, the strongest guy in this school and I just broke his nose. I never had done that before in my life and I knew I did it to protect Marco, but what if… what if I end up hurting him instead? I couldn't bear with it. He'll be safer with someone _and _somewhere else.

He didn't liked the sound of that, -"I don't think I'm safe anywhere else, Jean, besides I… want to stay."- He said with full honesty while looking at me, blushing lightly and smiling.

I almost gasped, -"You what…? Frank's dog will come for you, you know? They won't give up."- I was getting desperate. Why couldn't he understand?

-"I know, but I can't keep running forever,"- He was looking at me intently. He was trying to tell me something without saying it and I wasn't getting it… not yet, -"I have to stay … after looking for you for so long."

I froze and tried to process this. He… looking for me? Then, I knew why. While in the fight with Frank, I remember that I _did _met him before and that we used to be close friends. It was in the drawing classes we only took on Saturdays. It was one day, but it was enough for us to have fun and talk about different things. One day was enough for me to be with him, since we were both on different schools. I don't remember what grade I was in or my years exactly, but I was bullied then and that's why me and Marco had a close friendship.

Little by little, the pieces came together in my mind, solving this puzzle: why he was like a limp on me, his first day when Frank bullied him and I stopped him, the drawings, the weird trance in Art… everything. He was trying to make me remember, he wanted me back, he looked for me… his only friend.

An awful guilt stirred in my stomach and I couldn't look at him. I felt ashamed of myself and a stake in my heart. How could I done this to him? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing but breaths came out. My eyes began to water. My chest tightened.

-"After you quit the drawing classes, you disappeared completely without trace and you never told me why you did in the first place,"-Marco began to speak, his voice a bit shaky, but calm, like he was ready to face me this time, -"I tried to locate you, but it's like you never even existed."

I knew why I quit: my bullies became worse. I became a very closed kid then: I stopped eating like I should have, I stopped going out with friends, stopped playing… and stopped going to the drawing classes, so technically, I didn't quit. Older kids bullied me all the time because of what I liked: power rangers, superheroes and videogames… I was a nerd back then and I just couldn't endure it like Marco does; I fought back, which made the situation worse. My little life became miserable and obscure. My relation with my parents became thin, because they wanted to do something… while I just wanted to die. Naturally, I found the solution: change who I was, quit myself, renew my life and join the bullies. There's a saying: _if you can't handle them, join them._ That happened in tenth grade. I became a totally different guy: no videogames, no comics, no TV shows and no nerd. I obliterated every memory of who I was... of every friend I made. Now, I realized that I was coward and in the end, Marco was stronger than me. He didn't change who he was because of the bullies, he lived as who he was and he didn't gave up on what he liked, what he loved. I couldn't handle the pressure, he did.

After all he'd been through, he shouldn't be here, he should be in an asylum all crazy and maniac. I was less bullied and in the edge of madness. And yet, here he was beside me… waiting for my answer.

All this realization numbed my head and I felt it heavy. I still couldn't shake off the guilt that was eating me alive. I totally forgot him, how could I be so selfish and weak? What kind of friend am I?

Marco was growing desperate and worried, -"Say something,"- He said with saddened eye. After a few seconds, -"Well, whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere without you. I missed you… you were-"

-"Marco… why didn't you told me anything?"- I asked and looked at him firmly.

His eyes widened and watered a bit as he looked away shyly, -"I… don't know. You were just… so different. I didn't recognize you at first. You were a totally different person, not the Jean I knew,"- Slowly, he began to look at me with full honesty, -"I thought you'd think of me as a hindrance or a limpet and I didn't want to bother you, so I tried….,"

-"Make me remember,"- I breathed out. He nodded slowly and his gaze fell, -"I'm so sorry… Marco…,"- I lowered my head and sank in my own guilt again.

A few moments passed when I felt Marco's hand on my shoulder, -"But it's okay! You're here now and-"

-"How can you be like that after… after all…,"- I began to sob.

He looked up, -"Life keeps moving, Jean and… I can't stay back,"- Reiner's words echoed in my mind. He looked at me again and blushed lightly, -"I still wanted to find you, after all…you're my only friend."

He went through hell just to… find me? All this time I thought I was alone, that I wasn't important or special to anyone, but I was wrong. I couldn't say anything… this was too much for me to swallow. This felt like I was in some kind of a fantasy movie.

Marco kept speaking though, -"I know all this might sound weird, but it's really true,"- He squeezed my shoulder and I slowly gazed at him, -"I know why you quit yourself like you did, why you changed, but you still have an opportunity to bring old times back… if you want to."- He slowly let go of my shoulder, his hand a bit shaky. He was afraid of the answer I might give him.

I had to think this through… I knew that I had the opportunity to be who I used to be, but every time I thought of those great times, the fight with Frank popped out of nowhere: my rampage, the lack of control, the impulsion… and that fear that I might hurt the only guy who really cares about me, and who I care about equally above anyone else, invaded me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt him again, because I already hurt him by forgetting who he was… completely. Heck, I couldn't forgive myself right now. How in the world someone like me has another opportunity?

-"Jean…,"- Marco's eyes began to water, -"You can take all the time you want to think about it… it's okay."

No, I didn't had time, because I was sure he wanted the answer right now, but I was so unsure of myself, I doubted everything of myself, -"I might end up hurting you again… if you haven't noticed, I'm a monster out of control. You saw what I did back there, I don't know when I'll be like that again, maybe even now I can-"

He gasped with widen eyes and launched at me, hands on both of my shoulders. He pinned me at the wall behind and I winced. He was really close to me, eyes piercing mines, -"No, you're not a monster! Don't say that! You're my best friend and period! What you did back there was…,"- He stopped and looked down, -"You were always like that whenever someone taunted me. No one could stop you, except me. You're not a monster, because you knew what you were doing."

I was shocked by his sudden outburst; he looked very upset about what I said about myself and when I looked at his cheeks, a tear escaped his eye. I didn't liked one bit seeing him cry. It tightened my chest even more. Mindlessly, my hand moved towards his cheeks and wiped the tear away. I realized that I was hurting him again and more guilt swallowed me, -"Marco… I-"- I halted when I heard the intercom's beep and the bell. What time was it?

-"Jean Kirshtein, please stop by the infirmary."- I recognized that voice; it was Petra, the clerk in the office. She spoke through the intercom. Shit, psychology talk with Kat.

Marco quickly let go of me,-"Um… you should go."

It all happened too fast. I stood up and scratched the back of my head, -"Uh, where will you be?"

He shrugged, -"Here, I guess."

Oh yeah, Pixis was absent. I took a deep breath before saying this, -"Why don't you, uh, c-come with me?"

His face lightened a bit more. I stretched my hand towards him. When he took it and squeezed it, I felt a warm wave wash away all the dark, cold feelings I had a minute ago.

We went to the infirmary and along the walk, we said nothing, but when I looked at Marco, he was smiling and happy, even though I haven't given him an answer.

At the infirmary, Kat welcomed us and gestured me to sit in front of her desk, -"Hello, Jean. How are you today?"- She asked me. She was a bit surprised to see Marco, she probably though he was going to be on another school. She told him to sit on the back because she might ask him questions too.

-"I'm okay, I guess. I'm alive."- It was a stupid answer.

She arched an eyebrow, -"That's physically. How about mentally?"

-"Exhausted."- That was an honest answer.

-"What do you mean by that?"

Uhg, so many questions, -"I dunno I just… have a lot to think about."

-"Like what?"

I couldn't tell her, -"I can't tell because… I haven't figured it out."- It was half true though.

She looked at me like if I finally lost it, but didn't question me anymore, -"I'll take that as in you don't want to talk about it. Alright,"- She nodded, but she was unsure if to let that topic drop, -"Let's talk about another thing. Your fight, maybe?"

I sighed. I didn't want to talk about that, -"It was a simple fight like every day, haven't you seen one on your days?"

-"Simple, every day fight you say? You can't fool me,"- She said smugly, arms crossed, –"Why don't you tell me what really happened? You didn't just pick that fight with him."

I sighed for the million time, -"No, I didn't pick it. He looked for it,"- I squeezed my knees, remembering everything. Hate spilled out of my mouth, -"He deserved that, he deserved worse in fact, he-"

I spoke to myself and Kat noticed. She interrupted me, -"Why, Jean? I don't think anyone deserves getting his nose broken like that."

I laughed, -"He does,"- Then, I lowered my gaze and spoke lowly, -"And I was… just defending Marco, that's all."

-"I don't think that's all,"- Sorry for her, I couldn't tell her anything else, -"Do you remember what you said when you fought?"

-"I… wait a minute, do you know?"- I ended up asking her questions.

She nodded, -"Someone recorded you while you were on that… rampage. The video is on YouTube with almost 5 million views,"- She leaned closer to me, -"We've already done some adjustment to delete it, so don't worry about it."

I shrugged, -"I could care less about that."

She arched an eyebrow, -"Figured,"- Again, she wrote something on the papers, -"Do you have some kind of relation with Marco?"

-"What…? I… no, of course not!"- I sputtered at her sudden question.

-"I didn't specify the relation, it could be family, friendship or…,"

-"No, none."- I quickly said before she could even mention it.

-"I object,"- She said harshly. She was taking this very seriously, -"You don't fool anyone, not after the video. You were definitely protecting Marco; you told the other student that you weren't going to let him 'touch' Marco again. That's not an everyday reaction and I am aware of Marco's situation with the bullying."

I laughed, -"Be honest, Kat. You think I'm gay?"

-"I didn't say that,"- She shocked her head. She was calm and cool, -"Why do you think that? Is it because I'm right?"

I almost blurted out, -"No way!"- I wasn't gay, not even in heaven or hell.

-"I see… then what is it? What kind of emotion made you react like that?"

-"I dunno…,"- How can I explain the weird and messed up friendship me and Marco had? –"It's complicated and… weird. I don't know how to explain, because I'm not sure myself,"- After a moment of thinking about what I just said, -"That sounded worse, didn't it?"

She laughed, -"I'm honestly thinking to take you to Saint Grimore's Asylum in Sina."

-"Hey, I'm fine, really."- She didn't have to exaggerate, I wasn't a madman.

-"That's what every crazy person says,"- She sighed worriedly and wrote something again, -"Jean, I'm not a professional psychologist, but I can see that you really need help… from a professional."

Was I that bad? My stomach whirled again, -"I said I'm fine,"- Ugh, I was so stubborn, but honestly, I didn't want anyone's help. I knew what was wrong with me and it wasn't so bad either way. I stood up when the bell rang, -"Let's go, Marco."

He nodded and stood up, until Kat called him, -"I'd like for you to stay, Marco. I have some questions for you. I'll write you an excuse afterwards."

He nodded and stayed, but not before I pulled him away, -"Hey… about what we talked, I'll think about it. Just give me time."

He looked worried, but didn't protest, -"Okay."

I left, but I wanted to stay. Marco was there and I was going to chemistry, big distance and the more farther we were, the more unease I felt. I was also worried that Marco will tell Kat what I didn't. At the end, I went to chemistry with the only reason to give the class material to Marco. At physical education, I didn't do anything. Marco didn't come and I wondered what happened, naturally I got real worried.

Mom came early today and I left without seeing Marco.

At home, I walked on circles on my room. Dad wasn't home and mom was busy watching TV. Guess what, I was busy too. I didn't eat anything, so my stomach grumbled, but I ignored it and started thinking. Walking on circles with an empty stomach wasn't helping me think, so I went downstairs took a snack and took a bath. Weirdly, while taking a shower, my mind was more open. Thoughts flowed in better, maybe it was because I was free… naked.

I think I already made my decision long ago, but that fear kept appearing; it was smaller though. Honestly, the idea of changing to who I was before excited me. At the same time, I wanted to be beside Marco because not only was I his only friend, he was _my _only friend. I needed him and he needed me. I wanted to keep him safe too and like I said, I didn't want to hurt him… if I turned him down on this, I'd end up hurting him like never before. All those horrible feelings I had in school came, but the excitement and happiness overflowed me as an idea popped in my mind: I wasn't going to answer him verbally; I was going to surprise him… by my clothes.

Excitedly, I exited the bathroom and quickly looked for something to wear tomorrow. I had a lot of souvenirs of geek and gaming stuff that I collected. I had clothes too but I bet I didn't fit in them anymore. Below my bed, I had all those stuff in boxes filled covered with dust. I blew the dust off and opened all of them and I almost gasped when I saw an awesome Batman sing necklace: it was in steel; simple but awesome. I also had the same Batman hand clock Marco had. Perfect. Uh, I had a very sweet bracelet with many squares in double colors: black and white. I took it all out and headed to the closet. I knew I had many geek clothes; they were on the far end of it, barely visible. I entered and dug out a pair of black combat boots, black jeans and a sleeveless black jean-styled vest with Batman's sign on the back. I looked for accessories while slightly touching my ear, feeling a tiny hole where I used to have earrings not long ago. I took a tiny box below my bed where I kept all the earrings and found Batman's logo earring and cleaned it. In the drawers, I knew I had beanies, looking for one I used a lot then. When I found it, I quickly put it on to see if it fit me; well… my head hasn't grown apparently. It was awesome and I loved it: it was black and _'I am Batman' _was written on it in yellow.

While putting the earrings on, I set everything to its place and organized my clothing. I realized that the clothes and boots I choose weren't so small. Even while I was on eleventh grade, mom kept buying me these things. Back then, she loved how I jumped like a fanatic when I saw something of Batman and she didn't doubt buying it. I think Marco isn't going to be the only one surprised to see me tomorrow.

I went to sleep with so much excitement. I never wanted to go to school this much. I felt like a little kid. I closed my eyes and waited for the next day to arrive.

* * *

SO CUTE! I WAS LITERALLY CRYING WHILE WRITING DX I AM SO CRUEL SOMETIMES! But don't worry, good moments shall come (ifyouknowwhatimean) I am kind of nervous that you guys find this chap boring :/ let me know!


	18. EIGHTEEN

I had fun writing this chap chap :P

* * *

EIGHTEEN

I woke up more hyped than ever and my eyes quickly locked on the clothes.

I took a quick bath and put everything on. It fitted me nicely and that meant I haven't grown… bummer. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time in forever, I felt alive, I felt like… myself. Happiness flowed in me like air. Anyways, I looked damn good. Black and yellow really fit me well. There was Batman everywhere, I really was a fanatic and I hoped to be again.

I was working on my neck tie when I heard a knock on the door. I looked back and saw my father opening the door, -"Oh, hey dad."- I turned to the mirror again. I was a failure in these things with neckties and bowties. It wasn't my fault anyways, I don't use them all the time, just for school and some days only.

I hear my father's footsteps closer, -"Son…"- Through the mirror, I could see him staring at me in awe.

I turned around to face him, -"What do you think?"- I noticed the black circles below my father's eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well. Aside from that, he looked very tired.

-"I don't know what to say… you look so different,"- He breathed out and sat on my bed, -"Are you okay?"

I gave him a confused look, -"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

He shocked his head and scratched the back of his neck. His eyes fell to my feet, -"Are those the boots I bought you?"

I nodded, -"Yeah, they are."

-"Is that the vest that your mother bough you?"

I nodded again.

-"Son… who are you dating this time?"- He crossed his arms.

I blushed a bit, but shocked my head, -"What? No one! I just thought I'd use these old things, you know."- Now I was scratching the back of my neck.

He had a suspicious look, -"I shall investigate,"- He began to rub his chin, -"Anyway, son, you look astonishingly good."

I smiled to him, -"Thanks, dad."

I turned to leave, but he stopped me, -"Wait, let me take you to school this time, alright?"

-"You don't have to. Besides, I think you need to rest."- I took my backpack.

-"I insist."- He patted my back and pushed me out of my room.

Downstairs, mom was watching TV as always. She gazed back at us and her eyes locked on me, -"Now, what is this I see?"- She looked surprised, recalling all those times we went to Hot Topic.

My father laughed, -"Your son."- He began to look for his keys.

-"Nah, that ain't him,"- She eyed me suspiciously and her grumpy attitude came back, -"What in the heavens happened to ya'? You ain't sick are ya'? Cause' ya' look like a popsicle."

I scowled. Her attitude and sneer comments that didn't make any sense pissed me off, but I stayed cool, -"Nothing, I just I'd used this old stuff."- I told her what I told dad.

She eyed me for the second time and scoffed, -"Whateva'."- She turned back to the TV.

I began to impersonate her silently when dad came to me with his keys, -"Let's go, son."

On the drive to school I was kind of worry that we'd crash. Dad looked like he'd fall asleep anytime, his eyes closed and opened frequently. When we arrived at school, I dismounted the car, -"Dad… you should get some rest."

He raised his head from the wheel and looked at me, smiling, -"Huh…? Oh, don't worry, son. I'll be alright. Have a good day, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a small smile.

Inside the school, I immediately went to Hanji's and waited for her, like always. The bell rang and slowly, everyone started arriving and naturally, they noticed me.

-"Yo, Jean? What up?"- Connie asked me while laughing. He eyed me, -"You look awesome, man!"

It kept going on like that. Everyone arrived and said something to me. Except Mikasa and Annie, they just stared at me for a while. Eren and Armin said something too, -"Wow, Jean, you look different."

-"He looks gay."- Eren commented and Armin elbowed him.

-"Shut up, Yaeger. Don't let me start on how _you _look."- Keeping my cool in front of Eren was mission impossible. We never had good confrontations, maybe because we were just too different or I simply couldn't stand him and I'm sure he couldn't stand me either.

Eren was about to throw me a comeback, but Ymir stepped in, -"Who is this guy? I've never seen him before,"- She had her hands on her hips while inspecting me. She walked to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, -"What's the deal, Jean? Who are you dating now, handsome?"

I pushed her arm away, -"No one,"- I then laughed and smirked, -"Yet."- I seriously had no idea if she was hitting on me, she was that unpredictable. Even so, I followed the current.

She laughed too, -"We'll see about that.

Hanji arrived then and even she told me something, -"Why, hello, Jean. You look fantastic today."- I thanked her just like I did to everyone.

Inside, someone called me, -"Jean? Is that you?"- Suddenly, that voice sounded very familiar and I quickly turned around, ready to face Marco. My heart beat went faster and butterflies flew in my stomach, but when I saw Reiner instead, it all died, -"Holy, you look different."

I sighed in disappointment, -"Half of the class didn't recognized me, so you're not the only one."

He laughed, -"Well, hey, you're like a totally different guy. Is everything alright?"- He asked me.

I nodded to him and sat, letting my backpack drop, -"Yeah, I'm good."

-"Would you kindly elaborate? Man, this isn't something I see every day. I have a feeling this isn't just a simple change in style, is it?"

I looked up and smiled, -"The cycle of life could explain it."- I began to understand what he said yesterday little by little and he was completely right. From today, I wasn't the same asshole and jerked Jean, I was different, I'm changing. Well, maybe a little, but like he mentioned yesterday, my cycle of life just begun his work.

He nodded, understanding me, -"I see,"- He smiled too, -"You've begun to see it now, right? That's good, but there's more. I can see it. Your change is bigger."

Well, that was weird. I wasn't expecting anything else. Before I could ask him what he meant by that, he walked to his seat and left me hanging with query. I shrugged, it was probably nothing. I began to think that Reiner liked to mess with my mind with that sort of things.

Everyone commented about me then, but they didn't nag about my looks. My group didn't bothered having a Batman or Superman fanatic around and that was good.

Hanji started class and Marco didn't arrived. My stomach began to stir. What if he didn't come today? After all I've done… or maybe something happened to him yesterday? Who was he with last time? Kat.

Before I went to Levi's, I ran to the infirmary, worried plastered in me. I might be worrying too much, but I couldn't help it. I didn't see him yesterday before I left. In the infirmary, Kat received me. She began to speak, but stopped and surveyed me, -"Well, well, someone's looking extra good today… and different."

-"Sorry, Kat, no time,"- I quickly said and walked close to her, -"Have you seen Marco today?"

She shocked her head and looked at me suspiciously as if I just ascertained yesterday's theory of me begin gay and with Marco. She didn't say anything about that though, -"No, I haven't. Is something the matter?"

-"After you talked with him yesterday, did he left?"

-"Of course,"- She nodded, she seemed a bit bothered by my quickness, -"His mother picked him up early. He called her because he didn't felt good."

That just set more fuel to my worriedness, -"Why? What did he have?"

-"Nausea, mostly,"- She had a thoughtful expression as she gazed up, -"But there was more to it than that. Even if he doesn't show it, he has serious emotional and physical issues. I believe he has a condition with various symptoms."

That set me on edge. Condition… what kind? Marco looked perfectly normal. Then, I wondered what she talked to him about and I felt like asking, but then I realized that it probably wasn't a good idea. I had a feeling that she didn't like others to mess with her patients issues. Then again, I _had _to know. I could 'take' her record of Marco…

-"That kid has me really worried…,"- She kept murmuring to herself and I took that advantage and began moving closer and closer to her desk. I eyed it; she had a lot of papers and records of many people: Trent, Uriel, Weygand, Ralf, Trisha, Arnold… wait, what? That didn't surprise me. I ignored that and kept looking; I didn't see Marco's around, -"I can't understand how normal he seems, after all he's been through…"

I began to slide some papers away and then spotted it: _Marco Bott, highly important patient. Suffers from bullying constantly, cloistral surroundings, lack of malice (could purposely be deceived), I noticed various symptoms of-_

I had my eyes locked on the paper as I read, but a sudden wind blew the paper off right beside Kat. _Fuck! _She turned around and noticed it while I cursed all over. She kneeled and took it, -"Oh, the wind always blows off my papers,"- She murmured as she retained the paper in a drawer, -"You're still here, Jean? I believe you have class now."

I cursed to myself again, thanked her and left to Levi's. During the walk, I wondered what symptoms she noticed in Marco and of what condition. That worried me even more. Without noticing, I was sulking about that and couldn't stop thinking about it.

Again, I felt that presence. The air twisted once again. Frank wasn't around anymore; the principal never came on Mondays or Tuesdays, so…

I looked up to meet Marco. He was right in front of me, but he was distracted, looking down at his phone. Even so, he was absent minded, thoughtful, not really looking at it. Then, we bumped into each other, because I too was distracted and thoughtful, but I noticed him in the last second and he didn't. We were the same height, but even so, he fell over me. He had more weight than I expected. I winced as the pain in my back shot up. I tried to wiggle out, but he was heavy. Our faces were literally a few inches apart. If someone saw us right now, gosh, they'd think we're making out. Thankfully, no one's around… I hoped.

When he realized that he fell over someone, he quickly began to apologize, -"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I-"- Then, he opened his eyes, saw me and gasped. His thoughtful expression quickly faded, -"Oh, Jean!"- He quickly stood up and helped me stand up. When my hand touched his, that warmth sailed through my veins once again as he pulled me up, -"I'm really sorry. I'm such a dummy sometimes, I-"

He stopped talking and eyed me completely. He gasped and I swore that he was going to have a heart attack, -"Yeah, before you say anything,"- I laughed as excitement shot through me, -"How's this for an answer?"

His mouth was gaped for a moment, his eyes glittered and suddenly, he launched at me with a hug, -"Oh, Jean! It's perfect! I was really scared you'd never come with an answer! I-I… thanks!"- I wasn't so much of a hug person, so I gently patted his back. I began to wonder if this is what he's been so thoughtful about a few moments ago. I probably made his day. I could hear so much joy in his voice.

When he let me go, he circled me and pointed to everything I had, the earrings, the hand clock, the vest and beanie, -"I bought the beanie in Hot Topic and the earrings too."- He asked me where I bought all my stuff, -"I used to order on EBay too, but it's all mostly on Hot Topic. There is geek stuff on other places too."

He was laughing, remembering something, -"You used to like Batman a lot. You always drew him on the drawing classes."

I scratched the back of my neck sultrily, feeling my cheeks a bit hot, -"And you used to draw Superman a lot too."- That I remember just now. We always had our own kind of competition.

As he spoke, I looked at his clothes: he was simple today, like he wasn't on the mood to dress up this morning: grey jeans, usual Converse, school's shirt with his all pinned neck tie and a black beanie that had a skull on the side. I looked down at my neck tie; it was loosen around my neck. I slightly touched it and Marco noticed, -"Oh, let me help you,"- He stepped closer to me and took my tie. I faltered a bit, blushing, but he continued doing twists, circling and finally tying it completely. -"That should do it… oh."- He blushed too and stepped back. I didn't let anyone tie it; much less another guy. I always tied it one way or another. I still thank him though. I hoped no one saw that. Somehow, I didn't bother that he tied it. If it was someone else, I'd punch him.

He nodded and we kept talking and talking after that, -"I have a lot of pins too, so we can trade anytime. Also, I-"

-"Hey, aren't we kind of late?"- I said, looking at my clock. Yep, science started five minutes ago.

-"Holy cow!"

We practically ran to science and thankfully, Levi didn't start. He was solving a problem on his cellphone that he didn't even saw us coming in. Marco and I looked at each other and phew-ed.

During all the classes, Marco sat behind, beside or in front of me. I slept through most of them and he woke me up here and then. In launch hour, we ate together and when finished, we walked around school and talked about so many different things. Marco had a very open mind; he was so creative and had a huge imagination. We began to make jokes and they got longer and longer because Marco kept adding them different stuff, which made it even funnier. He was also random; he talked about one thing and randomly changed subject. Above all, he was so kind and helpful. While walking, we met a girl from tenth grade. She bought a soda from the vending machines, but the soda didn't come out and Marco paid her another. The girl hopped around and hugged Marco, thanking him and saying he was the most adorable guy on the school. On the other hand, that bothered me a bit. Like on Kat's paper, he had lack of malice. That girl could've tricked him somehow and that was going to be written on her grave because I will bury her if she does.

Physical education came around and I was back on my exercises. I began to wonder what was done with the soccer team and I wanted to ask. I knew someone has to take lead now that Frank is out. From the bottom of my heart, I had a feeling that no one on twelve one will keep me on the team, it was obvious in fact and that depressed me a bit. I loved soccer, it was my passion. I was changing, but I still wanted to play it.

I was doing some sit-ups, when someone of twelve one appeared out of nowhere and walked towards me: Trevor. He had a menacing pose above me. I stood, but before I could ask him anything, he shouted at me angrily, -"Jean, listen to me carefully because I sure as hell ain't gonna say this again,"- He pulled me towards him by my shirt, -"You're out of team, ya' hear me!? Out of the soccer team! You were a waste of our time! A loser! And losers,"- He pushed me, -"Stay losers!"

I hit my back hard with the bleaches behind me, right were Frank's foot marked the worst bruise I ever had. I gasped for air when the impact sent a soaring pain through my back. Trevor had brought attention and that's what he wanted.

-"I take back what I said. I will say it a million times: you're out, out, out of the team! You're out!"- He kept shouting that and even with the annoying beep I had in my ear, I could hear him.

I was trying to stand up when I heard Marco calling me, -"Jean!"

That's when my body ignored all the damn pain, when Trevor turned to Marco. I launched like a rocket and halted right in front of Marco in defense. That dark impulse surfaced once again and my eyes locked on Trevor and Trevor only. My fists clenched, my teeth gritted…

Before I could do anything, Reiner and Mikasa stepped in front of me, arms wide, blocking me while Berthold, Eren and others stepped in front of Trevor, -"Stop right now!"- Reiner shouted, -"What the hell are you trying to do?"- I had no idea if he asked that to me or Trevor and honestly, I didn't care.

Trevor kept moving side to side, looking at me while I watched his every move. One step closer and I'll…, -"Jean! Snap out of it!"- That was Eren. I didn't even gazed at him, my eyes were glued on Trevor, -"Jean, for fuck's sake!"

I began to push myself forwards, but Reiner and Mikasa kept holding me back, -"Jean, fighting is not the answer!"

I ignored Reiner and pointed at Trevor-"Touch him and you're dead! I can say it a million times!"

Trevor just laughed. That added more fuel into my rage. I was lacking control once again, entering into another rampage and he didn't even touch Marco's hair, but the way he looked at him, the same way Frank did…

A soft hand stopped me from pushing even further. I looked back and saw Marco's calm face as he shocked his head. He was slowly pulling me back. Then, it all turned off down and the pain in my back surfaced. My legs wobbled and I slumped back into Marco who held me tight.

-"I'll tell everyone! Everyone will hear what a failure you are so that you don't get into other teams! No more soccer for you!"- Trevor shouted before leaving.

After a while, I was sitting on the front bleaches, resting my back. Reiner was beside me, -"Jean, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and said nothing.

Reiner sighed worriedly, -"Listen, Marco is alright, okay? His hair is unharmed."

I sat up. His comment pissed me off, but I ignored it, -"What makes you think I was going to fight because of that? Trevor just told me something and I didn't like it, that's it."

Reiner gave me a skeptical look, -"You don't fool anyone anymore, Jean. I can see your reasons, your purpose for fighting, but like I said… fighting is not-"

Before we could finish, we heard it: the intercom's beep and Trevor's harsh voice, _-"Listen up, everyone! Don't let Jean Kirshtein on your soccer groups! He's a failure and a loser! He'll try to take out your leader to mess up your team like he did to us! Don't let him and see though him! He's really nothing! Revenge is served and- Trevor McCoy, stop right now!"_- Petra's spoke at the end, stopping Trevor from speaking through the intercom.

But it was too late. Trevor attained what he wanted: to humiliate me like I did to him and most of his group.

He got his revenge.

* * *

Ne, ne, did you noticed the little Frozen line I wrote on the beginning 3:) it's one of the song!

Gosh I love the overprotective Jean! Sho cute :3 He's like: 'you do not touch dat hair, dat hair is mine!'


	19. NINETEEN

Oh Glob, I'm so sorry for the late update! My computer's been giving me internet issues... I hope it's not permanent :( other than that, I've been dealing with university admission and that other shit. It's very tiresome and classes haven't even started... *sigh*

Anyway :) thank you guys so much for the support! I know you will like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it...! *cough cough*

* * *

NINETEEN

Mom picked me up from school and when we reached our home, I quickly went upstairs to my room, closed the door and sank my face in the pillow. Dad was knocking hard on my door and calling me, -"Jean! Please, open up! What happened?"

I didn't answer him and just sank more in my bed.

My mind raced with thoughts, my chest tightened; I wanted to cry, but I was too proud for that… I was out of the soccer team, no more playing for me. No more soccer…, Trevor hit me were the sun doesn't illuminate. His words didn't hurt me as much as being kicked out of the soccer team did. He got what he wanted: to humiliate me. Sure, he wanted to deliver that message, but his goal was to mortify me. I didn't felt so humiliated though, I was more depressed that I'll never get to play what I loved. It was stupid anyways; it was damn obvious they'd kick me out after all I've done to them, which I regretted nothing, but still… he didn't have to public it like he did. I knew I wasn't a good player, but I still liked playing…

Another thing that was hunting me was Marco's supposed condition. I had no idea what he might have, it was probably something emotional and physical, after all he'd been through…

I was drowning again because I'm weak; I'm letting all this get to me. Why couldn't I suppress it like Marco does? How does he do it? How is he capable of handling something like this… surfacing from this never ending abyss? The word is cruel, filled with cruel people that one must suppress, people that want to take you down no matter what and that you have to fight back, but… it's not as easy as it sounds and I knew that Trevor wasn't the only one who wants to take me down.

-"Jean, I can help you! Just let me in and we'll talk!"

I walked to the bathroom and took a long bath. It got longer and longer; I didn't even bathe, I just stood there and let the water run down my body. Little by little, it kept getting hotter and hotter. In the end, what really had me on edge… was Marco. I couldn't come up with a possible condition that he could have and that made me desperate. Thinking about him warmed my heart a bit, but at the same time, it made me awkward. I still couldn't explain or comprehend that dark impulsion I get whenever someone insults him or whatever. It was weird, but I've been like his guardian since kid and I've had that same impulsion whenever that shaved kid mocked him. I could also kind of feel his presence; we were like connected. Now that I think about it, that kid kind of looked like Connie…

I'll investigate that tomorrow, but now, I wasn't in the mood.

I exited the bathroom and dad was still there in my door, -"Son… please."- He pleaded, but I still didn't answer him. I had to get through this without him… he has already done enough for me.

Next day's school, Marco came to me hurriedly, -"Jean!"- He called me and I swiftly turned around. He looked so geek today and I… I wasn't in the mood for dressing up. I just had my ripped jacket, messed up hair and dark circles under my eyes. I didn't slept yesterday, the grief haunted me, but I tried not to show it, -"Are you… are you okay?"- I've been asked that a lot recently.

I tried to hide my face. I had the hood down, but the light blew off my cover. I didn't say anything and just nodded slowly.

He didn't fell for that, -"Jean…,"- He leaned closer to me and tried to see my face.

I hid it more, -"I'm fine."- And harshly turned around, giving him my back. I gazed back at him; he was so worried and desperate for me to give him an answer, desperate for me to get better. He was desperate to help me, just like I help him. Ironically, he had helped me all this time; he just hasn't realized it yet…

Before he could say anything else, I entered Hanji's and sat far away. I appreciated his attempt to help me more, but this is something I must face myself. I had it coming. I thought that after all I've done, all the damage, I could walk away unscathed, but I was wrong and now I'm paying with my own tears and agony. I don't know if there's more to come: more humiliation, more pain, more sorrow… I couldn't just point it out. It just comes and happens. All I knew is that it wasn't over. My conviction wasn't over and above everything else… I wanted Marco out of this, out of harm's way, out of my problems and issues. He carries enough anguish and grief already, I can't fuel it more with mines.

Nothing was helping, this was all a mess, because the more I stayed away from him, the worst I feel and I knew he felt the same. Everything I'm doing, it was for his sake, but at the same time, it wasn't doing any good. My head spun and I felt even more confused. Everything became a blur; I didn't know what to do… I yearned for his comfort, for his warmth, but fear held me back.

On the way to Spanish, our way was blocked by twelve one. I didn't want to be part of this, so I began to turn around when I heard a very familiar voice that I thought I wouldn't hear again, -"Good morning, losers. How's it going?"- This can't be…

I turned back around and saw Trisha in the middle of all the students from twelve one. This could only mean one thing: she's taking the leadership now. She kept throwing insults at us, but I ignored it and began to leave, when I heard, -"Where's the useless and foolish guy that broke my heart?"- She was asking for me and that's when I broke into a run.

I cut Spanish. I had no idea what happened then; if they solved it, if they fought, if they managed to go to Erwin's… nothing. I was dead worried for Marco and I hoped from the deepest abyss in my heart that he's alright, but I couldn't show my face there… I couldn't face them, couldn't face _her. _I was definitely weak and selfish. I haven't changed at _all. _

I was walking absentmindedly through the hallway to English when I heard laughs. Of course, everyone knew, everyone heard about me through the intercom and they laughed, snickered and whispered when I passed. I thought I could handle situations like this, but…

I broke from my trance when I bumped into someone, -"Well, hey, look who it is. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…"- I knew that voice so damn well now, -"Mister Failure."

I looked up to meet George's tall figure. I tried to straighten up and look cool, but it didn't work. He pushed me and my back landed on the wall behind with a thud. Then, he stepped closer to me and I shoved him back with my arm, -"Fuck off."

I began to step away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. While doing so, he did a horrible twist in my wrist that ached, -"Fuck off? After all you've done? You think I'm some kind of idiot to let you go?"- Slowly, he began to raise his voice, gaining attention, -"Like yeah, we should totally be friends after all you've done. What do you think?"- The sarcasm was clear.

I struggled away from his grip, -"I don't play friends with a cheap bastard."- Our surrounding filled with _uhh-_s.

I earned a punch from that; right in the face, just below my left eye. I stumbled and fell on my ass feeling lightheaded and dizzy. My vision went to a blur, but I could still see George leaning down on me, -"Cheap bastard? It was actually good, you know? You should've joined us and maybe none of this would've happen. You call us problematic and it's you who started this mess. If you just kept your pathetic little mouth shut…,"- He went for my mouth. Before he did, I shoved his hand off and stood up, -"Running away, are we? You can't keep running forever, chicken wuz."

He was right; I can't keep running away… literally. There was a crowd around us yelling _fight _all over, -"Drug addict,"-I began to throw him a lot of insults and nicknames I just came up with. They came from deep within me, -"Weed-sucker, cheaper, jui-"- Another punch.

-"I mean it when I say to keep your fucking mouth shut!"

I kept insulting him and every time I said a nickname, I got a punch as an answer. It went on like that and I ended slumped on the floor. It was happening all over again… I was being bullied and like always, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. My face was numb, I stopped seeing George correctly and my head spun. I began to taste my own blood; I stopped hearing the cheers from the crowd. My face was bloated and heavy. Even so, I stood up with my wobbled legs, but was kicked down again. Shit, why wasn't I getting that impulse again? Why can't I fight back? Could it be because I don't have a purpose now…? Ugh, I'm so weak!

My eyes were beginning to close themselves, until I heard that soothing and warm voice I've grown accustomed to, the voice I yearned for this whole time…, -"Jean! Hold on!"

Relief spread through my whole body when I saw Marco running towards me through a gap in the crowd. Then…, -"No! Stay back!"- I yelled as I tried to stand up.

George looked back, but Marco was already inside the crowd of people, pushing himself towards me, -"Oh, I don't remember inviting you to this par- what the hell?"

Behind Marco came Reiner, Eren, Berthold and Annie. They pushed themselves inside the crowd too and began blocking everyone. Reiner and Eren held George back while Annie and Berthold blocked the crowd from pushing forward, -"Go, Marco!"- Eren shouted.

With George distracted and held back, Marco dashed for me. He reached for my arm and wrapped it around his neck. With the other hand on my waist, he pulled me up and dragged me out of the crowd. The people booed and called me a chicken as I disappeared from the hallway. When I gazed back, George was waving his arms angrily at me, -"Damn you, Jean! You can't keep running forever! This isn't over!"- His voice echoed loudly through the hall until reaching my ears, but I was out of his sight already.

Marco kept dragging me somewhere, but I had no idea where and I couldn't think. Even that hurt me, -"Marco… wait."- I began to wiggle out of his grip.

We ended up in a bathroom and there, he let go of me. I leaned on the wall and kneeled, arms resting on my knees, -"Jean… are you hurt?"- He asked me.

I was looking down and still had the hood on, so he couldn't see my face. I once again hid it from him, -"I'm… I'm fine."

He kneeled beside me, -"Jean, please… I want to help you."

Deep within me, I wanted that. I wanted to let go of this pain that was eating me alive, inside and outside, but I was held back by other emotions. Obliviously, I began to move my head in his direction, but halted. Then, Marco's hand reached for my hood and pulled it down. He stared in panic at my face, gasped and stood up. He had his hands on his mouth and I swore that he was about to cry. Honestly, I felt like I was going to cry too. A horrible knot was forming on my throat. I swallowed while I stood up and opened my mouth to speak… but nothing came out.

-"Your face…"- He breathed out as he reached for my face once again. He was panicked and worried… somehow, that warmed my cold heart.

I looked away and swallowed for the second time. I was swallowing tears, -"I'm fine… It'll go away."- I dug my hand in my pockets.

He pulled my arm and I looked at his determined face, -"No… no you're not,"- He reached for my face, slightly touching my cheeks, but I pulled back a bit, -"You're never fine. You've lied all this time… why can't you be honest and express how you really feel, Jean? I'm really worried. You're hurting yourself,"- A tear leaked out of his eye. He wasn't holding anything back… unlike me. He was being honest… unlike me, -"You think you're alone, but you're not. I'm here. I also used to think I was alone… until I met you,"- His hand was completely on my cheek now and I felt that warmth in me again. Slowly, I began to rest my head in his hand as he spoke and suddenly, the pain started to fade,-"You don't have to face your problems on your own, you have friend, you have me and I'll travel through all the cities again if I have to… for you. So just… stop hurting yourself, you're hurting me too…"- He lowered his head a bit as he parted his hand from my face to clean his tears.

I stared at him for a long moment as I felt the pain go away, both inside and outside, but mostly inside. That warmth grew bigger each second that passed and I wanted to embrace it. Marco helped me once more, like he always did. And like always, he was right. I was hurting myself and at the same time I was hurting him, who I wanted unharmed in first place. I was dumb; I let all these dark emotions take over… that I forgot the most important thing here: he was my best friend. Slowly, the emotions that held me back disappeared as I walked closer to Marco and sank my face in his shoulder. We needed each other…

I began to cry in his shoulder, -"I'm… sorry… I'm so sorry, Marco. I…,"- I sobbed and sobbed nonstop. I was letting it all out, -"It's just that… everything is over me. Everything I do it just… turns against me. I don't know if I can handle it anymore, Marco. I'm falling and I'm not crawling back up… it's-it's…,"- I wanted to say more, I wanted to say that his supposed condition had me panicked, but I couldn't admit any of that yet, that I was more worried about him than myself.

I felt Marco's hand crawl up to my back and squeeze it. I gazed up a bit, my tears reaching my mouth. I felt like a little kid; if Marco let go of me, I'd fall. Slowly, I crawled mines up, -"It's going to be alright…"- He whispered back and I realized that he knew the other thing that had me on edge, -"You have to keep fighting, Jean… please. I beg you."

He wanted me to fight and keep moving; he didn't like seeing me like this, he didn't want me like this.

His words soothed me completely and everything faded. I stopped crying. I forgot everything that happened, it was just us right now… like old times. A faint image appeared before me: me as a little kid crying in young Marco's shoulder. I don't remember why I was crying then, but I knew that Marco was comforting me like right now.

We stood like that for what looked like an eternity and I didn't bother. I felt so free and relieved; I didn't want this to end.

My nose was literally on Marco's neck and I inhaled his smell. It was so… fresh and simple. It wasn't a perfume… it was like his own smell. It's hard to describe, but it kind of made me sleepy; it was like one of those liquids parents puts on their babies, cooling and smooth. I felt like I was in home. It was… good. My mouth opened, wanting to bite in and taste his neck… have that scent in my mouth…

That's when we hear snickers and gasps. I shot up from the weird trance and stepped away from Marco. When I look back, I see two girls laughing to themselves. One coughed, -"This is the girls' bathroom, if you haven't noticed. Get a room next time,"- Marco and I looked at each other, both red as tomatoes and walked out, -"Gays."- The girls laughed.

Outside, we met Reiner and Eren, -"Finally, you came out of the closet, Kirshtein."- Eren laughed.

-"Shut up, Yaeger."- I quickly said, as always, but I didn't have a comeback now. I was too dumbstruck.

Yikes… back there I… what the hell happened to me? I didn't even realize I was in the girls' bathroom. I didn't know what I was doing… above all, the girls saw. I hope they were from tenth.

Nervousness stirred within me while I scratched the back of my neck. My face was burning hot. I slowly gazed back at Marco and my heart beat went faster, -"I think we have class now."- He said.

After that, we went to class. I spend all the time with Marco… I was a bit intense about what happened; not the crying, the other stuff… I almost bit his neck and I wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for those girls. I don't know why, but I wanted to. The desire still lingered in me whenever I looked at his neck. I began to imagine what I would've done if I did bit his neck: lick it, taste it, savor it…

I shock off those weird images. Other than that, I didn't want to stay away from Marco. I felt like if I did, I'd slip away. He was like the base that held me and I mean that emotionally. I wasn't so depressed anymore, but I was still sad and down about the soccer team. That's why I blend and Marco somehow kept me straight. After the emotional moment we had, I feel even more connected to him. I never cried in front of anyone. Marco was the huge exception.

At physical education, I didn't feel like doing anything, so I hid from Shadis.

-"Come on, I got a surprise for you! It'll cheer you up for good!"- Marco was pulling me towards the court.

I pulled on his shirt, -"What is it? Let's go to the rondure, Marco…,"- I felt like a little kid as I plead him.

-"Trust me on this one!"- He said cheerily.

We exited the gym and when I was about to complain, my mouth shut close when I saw my group playing soccer outside the gym. Everyone.

Connie ran towards me along with Thomas and Samuel, -"Hey, Jean, how are you gonna name your new soccer team?"

* * *

I don't know why but I also like the depressed Jean and the cuddly Marco :3 sho cute!

I'm really really trying to correct errors by reading it like five times and i'm like "it's done. No errors", but when I read the chapters in my cellphone I find a damn error -.- wtf?

Anyhow... the love is starting... tan tan TAN!


End file.
